Harry Potter and Tears of Raziel
by Ellipop
Summary: Harry finally enters the training program for future Aurors. He gladly accepts the new chapter of his life, meeting new teachers, boss, and friends. But when he meets a mysterious girl with secretive past and deadly power, his life becomes complicated...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it has been a while since I came up with a new story. It took me a great deal of energy and time to write this story. I will try my very best to update this story on every Friday. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The man eyed the girl in front of him rather worriedly. His strongly built hands held the letters—six letters, to be exact—that he would be sending soon. However, he wanted to make sure that she really knew what she was doing. His warm, light brown eyes were surprisingly penetrating as if he were trying to find the truth behind her cool façade.

Not surprisingly, she did not even flinch at the glare of Head of the Auror Office, Acton Salmander. Acton secretly made a smile. LeRouge was only eighteen, and yet, she was able to fight off the intimidating aura that the former Auror could produce. _This girl is really something_, he wearily thought. He tightly held onto the letters and stood up, still watching her carefully. He was waiting for her to change her mind. She just raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't see what the problem is with the situation. It's true that we're running low on people, since they are leaving after the Reform that Shacklebolt is instigating." She ran her hand through her bright platinum blond hair. Her strong, clear eyes met Acton's, not even losing to him when it came to confidence. "I have been an Auror for five years and Senior Auror for three years. I can clearly reckon that I'm more than qualified to be a Mentor."

Acton instinctively flinched when she mentioned the Reform. He already knew about her direct and candid manner of speaking, but what she just spat out was a delicate and complicated situation. Acton sighed in resignation. "LeRouge, it's not the matter of what's on your resume. You have never been a Mentor and I honestly do not see you fit as a Mentor. You are a field agent, not a Mentor."

What he said was true and LeRouge could tell that he truly believed it. She knew that Acton was afraid of losing a few Senior Aurors that he had. Too many had left already in opposition to the Reform, and she understood that situation as well. Her slender finger ran along the desk, her eyes concentrated. She knew that the Auror Office could not afford to lose the recruits just because of the lack of the Mentors. However, she also fully aware that losing a Senior Auror could be a fatal blow to the strength of the Auror Office. Sighing rather loudly, she stared at the tall man.

"You should really think about getting more Senior Aurors. Jaden and Nate are very competent."

Acton scratched his auburn hair in contemplation. Judging by his face and athletic body and the manner that LeRouge was talking to him, it was very hard to believe that he was in the middle of his fifties, and well above her authority. Acton treated everyone equally despite their age or their heritage. All he cared about was their competency and their hearts. Therefore, he encouraged others to treat him as an equal, not superior, although he did require some kind of proper respect.

He was not surprised that LeRouge had mentioned Jaden and Nate. They were indeed very strong Aurors and had almost enough experience to become Senior Aurors. But it was too early to consider it now. He would not have to decide that until next August—to be more precise, in a year.

He stepped out of the room, waving the letters. "The recruits are going to be here in September. There is going to be a brief orientation introducing the Office and everyone. I know you're not a social butterfly, but I will expect you to be there if you are really taking the duty as a Mentor."

"Yes, sir." She answered curtly. Then, she added, "Don't worry about the missions. I will take at least one Senior Rank mission a month. That should take care of the demand a little bit."

Actong nodded in agreement and appreciation. Glancing at the acceptance letters, he was hoping that this year's new recruits might solve a problem that Auror Office was facing. He hurriedly left the room.

E.N. LeRouge stared at her boss for a while until she moved her gaze to carefully look at the office. The mahogany table that she was leaning against was in the middle of the spacious, but windowless room. There were many bookshelves containing various books and clips from Daily Prophet. On the other wall, she saw the old Aurors.

Then she mused for her sudden change of heart. Acton was right. She was not right for Mentor. She was usually reserved and did not trust others easily. Well, it was a miracle that she came to the Auror Office for a job five years ago. She had couple partners for the job, but all of them turned her down after their first job. It was not that she was rude or hard to work with. They were all surprised by the fact that she never let her guard down for people to enter. However, whether she wanted or not, she was definitely changing. She made a nonchalant laugh. She was afraid that she might change too much that she would lose her former-self. She twiddled her fingers around something that hung on her waist, deeply hidden by her cloak. No, she could not allow that to happen. Not yet, and possibly, not ever.

As Acton was heading to owlery to send out the letters, Harry Potter slowly opened his green eyes in the sunlight. He lazily searched for his glasses, wore them, and checked the clock. The clock indicated him that it was well over ten. Harry sat up, holding his head in splitting headache. However, it wasn't the kind of headache that had been bothering him as long as he could remember. No, as difficult as it was to believe, he did not have to worry about Voldemort anymore. No, this headache was probably from…

"Had too much drink last night, heh?" George came in, giving him friendly pat on the shoulder. Then he cheerfully added,"But I have to say seeing you drunk was probably one of my favorite moments of the party."

Harry groaned in response. Last night, Weasleys had a little party for Hermione since she finally managed to finish her 7th year in Hogwarts, and pass the exam to be in The Ministry of Magic. After the battle with Voldemort, she was the only one who decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish her last year. For Harry and Ron, all they wanted was piece and quiet, preferably away from people. Ginny had finished Hogwarts this year as well, so the Weasleys decided to put a party to celebrate both of them.

For a year, Harry had been doing his study independently in Burrow with help from Hermione when she came back for holidays. He also took a Seeker position for Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team under a different name. The last thing he wanted or needed was an unnecessary attention from people due to his accomplishments. As much as he appreciated them, he wanted to be just like a normal person. Because he didn't have a lot of time to come up with his alias, he decided to take his father's name and his mother's maiden name: James Evans. He had to develop his disguise charm skill a bit better so that people would not recognize him. Hermione spent the entire summer trying to teach him how to alternate his facial structure ever so slightly so that it looked different but natural at the same time. He ended up having flowing dirty blond hair with blue eyes with wider chin, and of course, his lightening bolt scar was gone.

Harry still could not believe that it had been almost a year since he had defeated Voldemort. He could not say everything was back to how it was before, but everything was more or less normal. Surprisingly, the temporary post of Minister that Kingsley took recently became permanent, which forced him to hand Head of Auror Office to his colleague, Acton Salmander. However, Kingsley made it clear that he would continue the Reform in the Auror system, and Salmander had expressed his support for it as well.

Harry had been reading Daily Prophet with concern as he read the affairs in the Auror Office. Kingsley deemed it necessary that Aurors participate in reconstruction and declared that they will accept missions, or jobs, that were, in his words, _domestic_. Kingsley made a clear distinction between Aurors and Senior Aurors more clearly, distributing the jobs differently. He believed that Aurors could offer their help in clearing the debris or chasing off the annoying creatures or help the construction. Therefore, he left the tracking for the remaining Death Eaters to strictly Senior Aurors.

Many Aurors were infuriated by the Reform. They had pride in themselves as the guardian of Wizarding world. Some of them could not accept that they had to do menial works. There were many revolts, which were squashed by Kingsley's supporters, and in results, many of them left. The Co-Head of the Auror Office, Salmander was the major supporter who helped Kingsley ever since he took the temporary job of the Minister. The Auror Office was slowly changing, and the Aurors helping the people definitely expedited the process of reconstruction after the war, but the Auror Office had such a small number of Aurors that it was dwindling to near extinction.

Harry bit his lips in anticipation. He was hoping to become an Auror and had already turned in the application. The year long training session for recruits began in September, so the results should be coming any time soon. But he was worried that they might not even take recruits when the Auror Office had such short hands for everything.

But he did not have to worry about that right now. The only thing he had to focus was to go downstairs without stumbling. With more difficulty that he wanted, Harry finally managed to get to the kitchen where the breakfast was already ready.

"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione, still flushed with excitement. She just graduated from Hogwarts yesterday. The excitement for a new chapter in her life has not disappeared yet. Harry, unable to talk, just waved his hand and grabbed a glass to pour the water. He gulped it down in an instant, but the headache did not vanish. Harry frowned in frustration. Ron finally realized what was going on with Harry and roared with laughter, leaving Hermione confused.

"Harry, you just have to blame your low alcoholic tolerance." Hermione finally understood and began to laugh along. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I've never seen you like that, Harry. I wish you could have seen yourself." Hermione giggled. Harry just glared at them wearily, but he could not say anything. He did bring it upon himself. Ginny, holding a tray full of food, defended Harry. "Come on, he wasn't that bad. And honestly, I think you guys were more interesting than Harry."

Hermione's face reddened while Ron cleared his throat. While they were avoiding Ginny's eyes, Harry turned toward her and smiled at her in gratitude. Ginny just winked and put down the tray.

The breakfast was just like always: peaceful, yet exciting. Ron glanced at the clock and mumbled that he had to go to George's store to help him out after the breakfast. Hermione decided to accompany him, saying that she wanted to stop by the Ministry of Magic.

"You're not trying to work in my dad's department, are you?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, silly." Hermione rolled her eyes. She could not believe that he thought she would work for Muggles just because she was a Muggleborn. She did not dislike the idea of it, but there was something else that she wanted to do. "I want to work in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Everyone stopped their eating, staring blankly at her. Hermione huffed and kindly explained. "I'm going to try to improve the house elves' lives in private houses and public facilities."

They all nodded when they heard the explanation. Harry and Ron already realized that her devotion to the life of house elves exceeded far above a mere interest. Ron suddenly clapped his hands in surprise and blurted, "The letters!"

"The letters? What letters?" Ginny asked, not understanding her brother's comment, but Harry did. His eyes flashed with excitement as well. "The letters arrived?"

"An owl came by and left them by the window. I think Mum checked the letters, but she was on her way out to visit her friend, so I bet she forgot to tell us."

"Do you think our letters might be there?" Their eyes met, both sparked with anticipation. Without any more words, they both rushed to the window where a stack full of newspapers and letters sat. They hurriedly looked through the stack and finally found two envelopes addressed to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As they expected, they were from the Auror Office.

They exchanged a nervous glance. If they didn't get into the training program this year, they had no choice but to wait until the next year. Harry didn't mind being in the Quidditch team, but he would much rather be training to be an Auror. Ron did _not_ enjoy working in George's shop. He liked brother and he appreciated George's passion, but Ron knew that a joke shop wasn't his ambition. Carefully, they opened their envelope with trembling fingers. When Harry opened the letter, he could read the first word but everything else became a blur.

**_Congratulation_**

_I'm very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Training Session for Auror in the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic. The training session will start on August 28th. If you wish to participate, you have to be present at the Auror Office on August 26th with your luggage. You will be staying in the residential facility for the year and complete your training. The details for training, facility, and the directions are included in other pages._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you and having a wonderful year. Congratulation, you are one step closer to becoming an Auror for the Ministry of Magic!_

**_Acton Salmander_**

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. As the letter instructed, there were more pages concerning directions, overview of training, and the rules in residential facility. He turned his gaze at Ron who had the same surprise in his eyes. Realizing that they both made it, they roared in cheer.

"We did it! We made into the training!" Ron waved the letter at Hermione. "Look, we both made it. After this, we will both become Aurors!"

Hermione squealed in joy and ran to hug Ron. Ginny followed suit and gave Harry a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Harry. Auror! I can't believe you actually made it. I mean, I had no doubt that you will… Oh, Harry, but it's just really amazing."

Harry stared at the letter again in excitement and astonishment. He actually had made it. Not only him, but so did Ron! A smile was forming in his face without his aware. This year was going to be better than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron stared at the letter in bewilderment while Ginny and Hermione excited talked among themselves. Hermione tapped Ron's shoulder.

"So what do you need?" She flipped the first page, glancing at the second page. The second page read,

**_MINISTRY OF MAGIC: AUROR OFFICE_**

**_TRAINING SESSION_**

_EXAMS: The training will begin on September 1st until June 18th. There will be four exams during the year, and if trainees fail more than two, they will be sent back home. If sent home, they will have to re-apply for the training session the following year._

_AGE: We remind everyone that all participants must be at age of seventeen or older and needs to have a proof of completion of proper education._

_LIVING FACILITIES: All trainees are required to live in the residential facility that is provided by Auror Office. They will be living there for the entire year. The trainees are NOT allowed to leave outside of Wizarding world. However, outsiders from Muggle world are allowed to visit upon request._

_MENTOR: Each trainee will be given a Mentor who will help him or her out throughout the year. The trainees are required to accompany the Mentors for some of their missions (Minimum is five). Mentors are experienced Aurors who has already acquired a necessary qualification._

_MISSIONS: There were originally two ranks of missions, C-Rank and S-Rank. However, after the Reform that Mr. Shacklebolt instigated, another rank of mission has been added: N-Rank. N-Rank missions are Non-Combat Mission, usually dealing with reconstruction and minor missions. The trainees are permitted to take N-Rank missions by themselves without the Mentor's assistance after proving qualification._

_C-Rank missions, or Combat Missions, are usual Auror missions. This can include battles against wild creatures, tracking possible leads to Death Eaters. The trainees must have their Mentors in order to participate in these missions. Also, these are the ones that Mentors are required to take their trainees to._

_S-Rank missions, or Senior Auror Missions, are extremely dangerous missions that are strictly allowed to Senior Aurors. These missions harbor very dangerous situation with high fatal possibility. The trainees can not accompany these missions EVEN IF their Mentors are Senior Aurors._

_UNIFORM: There is no set of uniform. However, all trainees are required to have three sets of plain work black robes, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak._

_ALL COURSE BOOKS AND MATERIALS WILL BE GIVEN TO STUDENTS._

_OTHER EQUIMENTS:_

_1 Cauldron_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scale_

_Trainees are allowed to bring pets. Also, they are highly advised to bring their own broomsticks as means of transportation. There are spare ones for free loan._

_Mentors will visit their students on August 22nd for a brief explanation and introduction._

"August twenty-second?" Ron gasped. "That's tomorrow!"

"We should get everything we need before they come by." Hermione hurriedly read through the list. "Although I do have to say most of them are school equipments. If we look through our old stuff, we will be able to find most of them."

Harry nodded and went to his room with the letters in his hand. He still could not believe that he was accepted. Judging by the description, he could not help thinking that it would be a lot like going back to Hogwarts. He gingerly opened the closet that had his belongings from Hogwarts. He picked up his black robes, cauldron and other necessary things. All of them had a lot of dust, but most of them seemed to be in fine condition.

However, when he tried on his robes, he frowned. He had grown since his 6th year in Hogwarts, and the robes were too short. And his winter cloak seemed to be a bit moth-eaten. He would have to go to Madam Malkin's for new ones. Ginny stuck her head into his room.

"Did you find everything OK?" Harry explained his situation to Ginny. She nodded and said that Ron needed to go Diagon Alley to get some money from Gringotts and stop by Ollivander's to get his wand checked. Harry held up his wand looking at its condition. It looked to be perfectly fine after he fixed it with Dumbledore's Elder Wand. Remembering Dumbledore also brought many memories back to Harry.

"Harry!" He snapped out of his daydream when Hermione came into his room. "Ron has already headed to Diagon Alley to tell George about the news. I guess George will have to find a new assistance." Hermione beamed at him proudly. "Oh, Harry. I'm so proud of and happy for you two. I'm sure you will have a great year there."

Harry happily nodded and remembered that he would have to notify the team as well. He scratched his head. It would be tricky to tell the caption about what had happened. He needed a sufficient proof or document to verify the reason for his quitting. It took only moments to decide. He grabbed his Firebolt and headed to Vanessa Petterson's house.

* * *

"James! What a surprise!" Vanessa warmly welcomed the blond teen. Harry, or James Evans, took a big breath and stepped into her house. It wasn't the first time that he had visited this house since she often invited other teammates for dinners and parties.

The house was very well furnished and spacious for two people. Vanessa once mentioned that she would be an interior designer if she wasn't the caption for Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. The floor was soft with beige carpet and many decorative rugs. He strode over to the living room where there was a big sofa. He glanced at the wall which had a big picture of Vanessa and her husband, Zach. They were laughing happily in their wedding gowns in a beautiful garden.

Vanessa hurriedly came and sat down by the couch and offered him a tea. He said no thank you. She deftly realized that he was about to break a big news. And she already knew what "big news" usually was.

"So where are you off to then?" Harry looked at her, surprised by her sharp intuition. Instead of answering her, he glanced around the living room which seemed to be empty. "Where is your husband?"

It was Vanessa's turn to be surprised. "Zach had an unexpected meeting. It sounded urgent. But why...?"

"Vanessa," Harry gave her a solemn look. "I want to say I'm very sorry. I... didn't have any bad intention, but it can't be changed that I had been deceiving you."

Vanessa curious gaze turned into astonishment as James Evan's face slowly started to change. Blond curls became messy black hair, blue eyes green, his face thinner. And she could a prominent lightening bolt scar. "Harry Potter…." She murmured in surprise. Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"The last thing I wanted after the war with Voldemort was special attention from people. So I secluded myself from the world and studied to be an Auror. I just missed playing Quidditch too much but I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. So this was the only way I could think of. I'm really sorry, Vanessa."

She didn't say anything for a moment and began to laugh hysterically. "I remember Zach telling me that I would bow and lick your feet because I never shut up about you after the war. But to think that I actually pushed you around and made you go through all the training and my temper. Oh, I wonder what Zach is going to say to that!"

"Don't!" Harry interrupted. "Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even Zach. The only reason I revealed this to you is because I have to give you this as a reason for quitting the team." He pulled out the acceptance letter.

Her eyes grew wide as she read the letter. Her face had a huge grin in pride. "Wow, an Auror? That's incredible. Of course, you should take this chance."

Harry sighed in relief. He was glad that Vanessa was understanding—a trait that made her a wonderful captain. She gently held his hand. "It was an honor and absolute pleasure to have you, _Harry_. Not because of your status, but you were a great asset to a team." Harry smiled in response. He knew one last thing he could do for his team.

* * *

"What?" Ginny turned around while she was mending Ron's old robes. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, not believing the words that came out of Harry's mouth. "You can _not_ be serious!"

"Well, nothing is for certain," Harry warned. "But you will get to see Vanessa this weekend before she announces a post for a new Seeker. If she likes how you play, then you will be filling in my absence." His smile reached from ear to ear. "Isn't that great?"

Harry remembered Ginny's concern because she did not know what she wanted to do after she finished Hogwarts. Of course, he knew Quidditch wasn't Ginny's life goal, but at least, it will help her get used to the real world after seven years of school. And he secretly wanted to at least find a replacement for Vanessa since he was leaving the team so suddenly.

"Besides, Holyhead Harpie's practice schedule isn't so bad, so you can look for other jobs if you want to. Vanessa already knows that you're only filling in for me momentarily. She will have a substitute if you decide to leave." Suddenly, Harry was really grateful for Vanessa's generosity.

Ginny did not seem to know what to say at sudden opportunity. "Wow," she mumbled, running her hand through her beautiful, red hair. "Thanks, Harry. I… I don't even know how to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." Harry winked. "I felt like I had to find a replacement for Vanessa for the least. I'm glad you're interested. I will send an owl to her that you will see her on this weekend."

Ginny nodded excitedly. Then she remembered and said, "Ron and Hermione were wondering if you wanted to meet them at George's shop after you buy necessary things from Diagon Alley. They said that they will be there for a while."

Harry nodded and hurriedly went downstairs. Through the kitchen, he stepped out from the back door to face the small backyard. In the middle of the yard stood a familiar, old motorcycle that Hagrid used to ride so many years ago. No, before Hagrid, it was Sirius, his godfather, who rode this motorcycle, probably with his father. Various memories and emotions swept over him whenever he looked at the bike. He shook his head to clear his head and sat on a big, black cushion. Mr. Weasley thankfully repaired it for him and Hagrid told him that he could keep it.

Harry turned the handle to start the engine. He rode the bike a little bit for momentum before he hit the button to allow it to fly. A beautiful countryside lay below him and Harry marveled at the spectacle. No matter how much time he spent in Burrow, he still loved this place and he always would. However, he couldn't help feeling excited for a new adventure in the unknown part of this country, deeply hidden from even wizards and witches.

When he realized that he was getting out of Burrow, he hurriedly pressed the Invisibility Button. It was a little feature that Mr. Weasley added for him: the same one from his old car. He didn't have to hide himself since there was no Muggles on the path that he was taking, but he just didn't want to get noticed. Harry quietly chuckled as he realized just how much paranoid he had become.

The motorcycle glided smoothly on the back yard of Leaky Cauldron, his usual parking spot. Before he took off his helmet, Harry changed his facial features to that of James Evans again. No need to expose himself to the flock of wizards and witches when all he needed was a few black robes. He tapped the bricks on the wall and the path opened up, welcoming him to one of his old favorite places, Diagon Alley.

Without taking any sidesteps, he headed to Malkin's store straight. However, when he passed Flourish & Blotts, he couldn't help seeing the front window which was adorned with many books about _him_. He could not help blushing as he furiously took faster steps to get into Malkin's store next to the book store.

He was still shaking his head to get the flush out of his face when a girl around his age greeted him at Malkin's. Her blue eyes scanned him carefully as if she was trying to put a finger on something odd. But before he realized what she was thinking, she seemed to be satisfied all of sudden. Feeling rather queer, he stepped onto the podium for measurement and the girl began to measure him.

"Racquel! Are you busy?" Harry could hear her voice through the walls. She pulled her wavy, blond hair back to clear her eyes while she was measuring. "Yes, Madam Malkins. I'm already booked!" Then she cast a mischievous glance upward to Harry. "A very special guest, that is."

Harry had to admit that the girl, Racquel, was very attractive and he involuntarily blushed a little at her bold, careful gaze. She smiled a little bit and stepped up to face him. She was slightly shorter than him, but he instinctively arched his back when she put herself very close to him—so close that her mouth was right by his ear. She whispered in his ears, "If you are going to disguise yourself, you should be more thorough about it." She pulled away, winked and hopped down.

Harry blankly stared at her with his mouth open. He could not believe that his cover was blown away this easily when he managed to fool the entire Quidditch team for a year. He hissed, "You know who I am?"

Racquel's clear laugh filled the room which had no one else. "Of course. I've seen your pictures in all papers, books, everywhere. All you did was changing your hair, eye and make your chin a bit fatter. It's not that hard to notice, actually."

Harry gulped, not believing what was just happening. He did not really pay any attention to this employee, but he could not believe what a sharp eye she possessed. He immediately knew that she meant to be more than a mere employee in this shop.

"Well, Mr. _Potter_," She giggled, making sure that no one could hear before she said that name, "While you were busy gawking at me, I already finished your robe." She casually handed the robe to him.

Harry hurriedly tore his gaze away from her and closed his mouth. Entertained by his reaction, she laughed a bit more. He took the bag from her and mumbled "Thanks." She flashed her smile and waved him goodbye.

Harry dazedly walked through the streets to George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He desperately hoped that no one else could see through his disguise as bluntly as Racquel had. He could see Ron and Hermione walking out of the shop. Recognizing Harry's disguise, they happily waved their hands. Harry quickly came into the shop to say hi to George. He was happy to see Harry and told him that business was going better than ever since the war was over. Harry could see his face darken a bit when he mentioned the war, but George quickly resumed his funny, carefree visage. Harry said goodbye to him and met up with Ron and Hermione and they all headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

While they were eating ice cream, Harry told them about what had happened at Malkin's Robe shop. Hermione's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Someone actually saw through your disguise?"

Harry nodded, still incredulous about the incident. Ron curiously eyed Harry. "I dunno. You look definitely different. How did she find out?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder in response. "When she saw me, she could just figure out who I really was. She even called me Mr. Potter and figured out what part of face I actually changed."

They excitedly talked about how Racquel could have found out his disguise. However, the subject soon became stale and they moved on. Harry was not too worried about her. She didn't seem to want to tell anyone that the boy with dirty-blond hair was actually Harry Potter, who mysteriously disappeared from public since the Second War with Voldemort. Besides, what was the chance that he was going to have to see her again?

After hearty sundaes, they all took their routes back to Burrow. Ron and Hermione took their brooms and Harry went back to Leaky Cauldron to get his motorcycle. When he arrived, they were already at Burrow. But he could immediately tell that something wasn't right.

The entire house was covered in thick smoke. Harry could barely see the house standing through the smoke. He parked the motorcycle and ran to Ron and Hermione. "What is this?"

"I, I don't know." Ron stammered. "I don't think it's a fire. I can't smell anything burnt."

"Or rather, it smells like cigarettes. Lots and lots of it, actually." Hermione covered her mouth and nose with her right hand. Harry took a careful step toward the house. It was obviously unnatural for a cigarette to produce this much smoke and none of the Weasleys smoked. So where was this coming from?

And out of nowhere, someone appeared right in front of Harry. He flinched at the figure, who was slightly taller than him. When his eyes adjusted to the intrusion, he realized that it was a woman with long black hair with white, messily wrapped turban. Her eyes were sharp and strong, staring right at Harry's green pairs. When she opened her mouth, a husky voice rang through.

"You're not him. I'm here to see Ronald Weasley."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry blankly stared at the woman. Noticing his gaze, she frowned. She casually took out a long pipe from her mouth and nonchalantly blew out a smoke in his face. Harry instinctively frowned and shook his head. By the time, he opened his eyes again, the woman was gone. So did the smoke.

He stared at Burrow rather stupidly for a while before he realized what had happened and glanced away. It was not really hard to find where the woman was. There was unnaturally thick smoke in one area. His stomach went cold when he noticed that she went after Ron and Hermione.

He darted toward them, not knowing what to expect. Many questions flew in his mind. _Who was she? What did she want?_ As he ran into the thick realm of smoke, he could see the woman, Ron and Hermione. Pulling out his wand, he shouted, "Stupe…"

The woman noticed his intention and quickly took broad steps toward him, grabbed his wrist and hit his stomach with her palm. The shock wasn't great, but it was enough for him to let go of the wand. She swiftly grabbed the wand and pointed at him who was looking at her helplessly.

"So you must be Harry Potter," the woman said, noticing his scar. Harry frowned. He wasn't dumb enough to be idle and dream about peaceful future. He knew some people would be after him, Ron and Hermione. Although Burrow was relatively safe and remote, it was a matter of time before this was discovered. Harry's brain madly spun to think of a way out. However, he couldn't find any. Not only she was a formidable witch, but she was also an excellent fighter, making him defenseless without even taking a wand.

"But," she fluidly turned around the wand toward her to give it back to Harry who stared back at her surprised. "Like I said, I'm here to see Ronald Weasley, not you. I'm not who you think I am."

Harry's head snapped up to meet her gaze once more. He could tell that she meant Death Eaters. Wearily, he took back his wand. She smirked a little, "I'm actually quite opposite of them."

Then she pulled up her sleeve of her shirt to reveal a strange tattoo. It was black tattoo that looked like a bird with long tail from side view. While Harry was staring at the tattoo curiously, Hermione gasped when she saw it. "It's the Tattoo of Phoenix! You're an Auror?"

Harry's eyes grew big in surprise. He knew that Aurors had special tattoo that only they were allowed to have. He distantly remembered that they recently changed their tattoo, but he had no idea that it was going to be Phoenix.

"Sorry to be late to introduce myself. I'm Felicia Quintin, one of the Mentors in the Auror Office. I'm your Mentor, Ronald Weasley. Do you prefer Ron or Ronald?"

"Er…" Ron quickly snapped out of his shock and mumbled, "Ron is fine."

Felicia did not seem to mind their surprise and intense gaze at her to see what she would do next. She glanced at the smoke that she had been creating and sighed. "I'm sorry about this. I always get carried away."

She snapped her fingers and instantly the smoke—or the fog—was gone. Hermione blinked in astonishment. "No spells?" she asked.

"Ah," Felicia's eyes lazily glided toward Hermione, "Let's just say this is one of my special abilities." Hermione quickly got the message that Felicia was not a talkative one and decided not to probe; although she was dying to know how it was done.

"Well, this isn't going to take long," said Felicia, casually taking out her wand. "This tattoo you see here works as an entrance pass to Auror Office. If you don't have this, the magical barrier will not permit your entrance."

She swished her wand in the air and two tattoos appeared in the air. She directed each to Harry's and Ron's left shoulder. She began her explanation, "This tattoo proves that you're an Auror—even thought you are just a trainee—and gives an access to many places. You can move it to any place you like by pointing your wand to it and directing it anywhere. If you tap it twice, it will be invisible and visa versa. Any question?"

Ron gulped and stared at the tattoo and then Harry who looked back at him. This was a bit too much at once. And Ron's Mentor didn't seem to be the kindest person around. Harry managed to gather his courage to ask her one question that he had wanted to ask for a while. "Um," He stammered, "Where is my Mentor?"

Felicia frowned as if she was reminded of something unpleasant, which made Harry immediately wish that he hadn't asked. She simply answered, "Valkyrie is having a little word with Head."

* * *

"I REFUSE!" LeRouge slammed the paper on Acton's desk, making everything on the desk shutter. People in the office flinched. No one acted like this in front of Acton. No, they had never seen LeRouge act like this to anyone before. They figured that she had a serious problem and thought it best to get out of the room. The room was soon empty except LeRouge and Acton.

Acton, who was signing a new contract for mission, looked up, demanding an explanation for her rude behavior. LeRouge did not lose to his interrogating gaze and glared back at him. He slowly put the pen down and asked, "What is your concern?"

"Like I said, _I refuse_." She pointed at the paper, still fuming. "I do not want _him_ as my trainee. I request reassignment."

Acton raised his eyebrow, both in surprise and annoyance. Reassignment rarely happened, especially before the Mentor has even met the trainee. Besides, he could not allow this special pair to be separated. LeRouge did not understand his intention.

"Salmander, I will say this again. I request reassign—"

"E.N LeRouge!" She flinched at her full name and gave him a death glare. He knew that she hated being called by her first name. He never did so unless he wanted to make a point. "Do you understand why I have to put you with him?"

She refused to answer and he decided to continue. "He practically secluded himself for a year and turned up here like this. The media and public will go crazy when they learn this. It will be a matter of time before Death Eaters know about this as well. He will be the prime target for assassination once he enters this facility. And I will _not_ allow death of a member of Aurors, even if he is a trainee."

"I am sure either Jaden or Nate is capable of protecting him." She spat out disgustedly.

Acton did not understand LeRouge's reaction. He knew that she did not generally like working with other people, but she never expressed explicit dislike toward anyone. Especially when he doubted that she knew her trainee in person, Acton could not understand why she wanted reassignment. But something just had to stay no matter what. He shook his head in disagreement.

"You are the only Senior Auror Mentor we have this year. On top of that, I will not hesitate to say that you _are_ the strongest Auror in this office. I will trust no other Auror to be his Mentor and that is it. LeRouge, you gave me your word to be a Mentor. You'd better not disappoint me now."

LeRouge bit her lips and avoided his intense gaze. Acton knew her well. He noticed he hit the switch when he saw her pained expression. She grumbled and grabbed the paper that she smashed against the table.

"Fine," She finally said, glancing at the paper. "He's just a teenager, how bad can it be?"

Acton smiled and was about to point out that she, too, was still teenager, but he decided to bite his tongue. He did not want her to change her mind after his thorough persuasion.

She glanced at the picture of a boy with an awkward smile. He was staring at her with a pair of green eyes with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and all Weasleys sat at the table for dinner with the quiet air of excitement and anticipation. Mrs. Weasley cooked exceptionally satisfying dinner—not that it ever was not—as a farewell gift to Ron and Harry.

"Well, I'm very proud of you, boys." Arthur said cheerfully. "In the past, I would have been able to see you at the Ministry, but Shacklebolt changed the location of Auror Office when he realized the former governor was under Imperius Curse. Smart man, he is."

"Well, at least we can go to the Ministry together tomorrow," said Hermione. "I have an interview for my job at the Ministry."

"Oh really?" asked Arthur excitedly. "You said, you wanted to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Hermione nodded. "Very fine department. Just make sure that you never get assigned for centaurs or mermaids. I've heard that it's worse than getting fired."

"It is sort of odd that when we thought that we wouldn't have to say goodbye, you two will be leaving for a year. Just like when we used to go to Hogwarts." George commented.

Harry nodded. It was weird indeed. This would be a bigger change for him than Ron, since he cut all communications to the outside world for an entire year. He was anxious and scared to see how the public will react to this. Will they hail him as a hero? What dangers would he be exposed by coming out to the Ministry?

He quickly shook off those unsettling thoughts. It had been his dream to be an Auror and he was not going to stop because of his worries. _Besides, Voldemort is gone,_ he happily thought.

"Ah, by the way, Hermione, we are not going to the Ministry." Ron quickly mentioned.

"What?" asked surprised Hermione and Arthur. "But, Auror Office is part of the Ministry. How come…?"

"They changed the location of the office, remember?" Harry joined in, remembering his conversation with Felicia. He quickly explained that he and Ron was to report at Gringotts.

"Gringotts? But what are you going to be finding there?" Molly asked impatiently, dying to hear the explanation.

Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulders. Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed them the tattoo. "She told us to show them the tattoo and they will know what to do."

"Wow," George's mouth dropped in awe. "Is that the Tattoo of Phoenix? The ones that only Aurors get?"

"Yeah," Ron beamed at his proudly. "It will give us access to many places that normal wizards are not allowed and prove to others that we are indeed Aurors."

"You mean, Auror-trainees." Hermione happily popped Ron's bubbles. "Remember that you have to pass four tests with high marks before you _can_ be an Auror."

Ron silently grumbled and wearily stared at Hermione. He definitely did not want to be reminded of that little detail.

"Oh, boys. But you made into the program. An Auror in our family! I'm so proud of you." Molly gave Ron a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mum, you don't have to do that!" Ron screamed, but Harry could tell that Ron was happy to be acknowledged for the first time. He always had been shadowed by his brothers and Harry. Harry was truly happy that his best friend finally had a chance to prove himself to his family and others.

After a long dinner and conversations afterward, Harry and Ron were finally free to go back to their rooms. Harry glanced around the room which was filled with his trunks and packages. He inhaled the cold night air happily. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

The crispy, bright morning greeted Harry as he briskly opened his eyes. He could not have a lot of sleep from excitement, but he did not feel any kind of exhaustion. He put on his glasses and clothes to check the time. Fortunately, it was early enough for him to greet Hermione and Arthur to the door.

When he hurriedly came downstairs, he could see Hermione waving at the door. They were almost leaving, and he was glad that he could say goodbye to them. Hermione gave him a big hug as farewell. "I'm sure you will do great, Harry. Don't forget to write to me, OK?"

Harry nodded fervently at her request. He was not going to forget about his old friends just because he was about to meet new ones. Hermione and Arthur hurriedly headed to the Ministry. Following Hermione with his eyes until she could not be seen, Ron asked Harry if he was ready to go.

And so, they were at the Gringotts now. They entered the golden door excitedly. When they faced a goblin that was giving them rather hostile look, Harry could not help gulping in nervousness. Tentatively, Harry and Ron showed him their tattoo. The goblin did not look exactly happier, but his expression instantly softened. He waved his hand to make them lower their sleeves and silently led them through a maze of complicated corridors.

Harry and Ron marveled at the offices of Gringotts that not many people had an opportunity to see. There were goblins everywhere, carrying papers, envelopes, working with complicated spells for security. The marble corridor rang rather loudly as many goblins rushed through. The goblin led them to the very last door at the corridor. He opened a heavy door and they entered.

"What…?!" Harry gaped at the room incredulously. The room had white marble for floor and wall and had a tiny window near the ceiling that allowed just enough sunlight. Other than that, the room was very bare. But that was not the reason why Harry and Ron were surprised. They were not even staring at the room. They were staring at the big object in the room.

"The Mirror of Erised…" Ron mumbled. They had not seen the mirror since Dumbledore moved it in their first years. They vividly remembered what kind of desires they had in their hearts through this mirror. Many years had passed and they wondered if they would see the same image when they looked at the mirror.

"So what—?"

"Just look at the mirror." The goblin answered curtly and closed the door behind him.

With the goblin gone, the room was filled with unbearable silence. Ron stared at the mirror curiously. "Look at the mirror?" he asked, "but what is that going to do?"

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Harry answered him lamely. But he had no idea what to do with it either. How was this supposed to get them to Auror Office?

Rather confused, Ron stared at the mirror. "I… don't understand. All I see is having a good time with you and Hermione…."

Before he could finish his sentence, the mirror flashed and Ron was gone. Harry gaped at the space where Ron used to be. _What just happened?_ He thought.

After a minute of unsuccessful analysis, Harry decided that it would be best if he looked at the mirror himself. He carefully stepped in front of the mirror. At first, he only saw himself, but he soon saw Ginny next to him, then Ron, and Hermione. They all looked genuinely happy, free from worries. Yes, this was a perfect life for him. Although they had never mentioned, there was a mutual fear of Death Eaters even though Voldemort was destroyed. There were still many Death Eaters at loose and they could be a formidable foe of wizarding society if they had a right leader. Harry was happy to see that in the mirror, everyone was happy from the fear and worry—

Before he could even finish his train of thoughts, the mirror flashed and he was sucked into the mirror. He could feel a slight tinge on his right shoulder where the tattoo was. He realized that the magic within the tattoo must be activating. Before he could make out what was happening, he was standing in an empty class room. Bewildered, he found Ron almost immediately, who was talking to a large man with fiery spiky red hair. But compared to Ron's, it was obvious that the man's hair was dyed. He was very tall, way above Ron who was not short at all. His muscular arms showed that he was athletic as well. Harry involuntarily gulped. He had no idea where he was, who the man was, or why he was here. There were so many things that needed to be explained that Harry could not do anything but gape.

While he was curiously watching them, someone tapped his shoulder. When he turned around he found a man…? No, he looked too delicate to be a man. When he glanced down, his face blushed slightly because he figured out that _she_ was actually a woman. He desperately hoped that his face was not too red to give away what he was thinking.

The lady smiled while her hand ran through her short, dark hair. "Don't worry about it." She said. "I get that reaction a lot for first timers. I'm Calista, Assistant Head of the Operation Division—"

"Calista!" The man bellowed. Harry jumped in surprise, but he could tell that the man didn't mean any malice. It seemed his voice was plainly loud. "I told you not to say that. You're _not_ the Assistant Head. _I _am Head of the Operation Division Recruit Branch. _You_, on the other hand, are just my assistant—Not Assistant Head." He shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention to Ron again.

Harry, who was slightly confused about the conversation, just stared at Calista. She pouted in disbelief. "Che, the assistant to Head of the Branch _is_ Assistant Head, don't you think so?"

"Er, sure?"

Rather satisfied with Harry's awkward response, Calista quickly examined Harry, making sure that he had no dangerous weapon. His swirling mind was finally coming to a focus and he had enough sense to ask questions.

"So… Where are we? And what happened back at Gringotts?"

"Ah-ha, good question. _That_ was our first test to you; quite ingenious idea of Shacklebolt, I might add." She beamed at him proudly. "It's slightly modified version of Mirror of Erised. Instead of showing the one thing that you want most, it shows the _future_ that you want."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, if we are going to take you to the most reclusive department of the Ministry of Magic, we need to know what your intentions are."

Calista's explanation finally made sense to Harry. "So, if we want the return of Voldemort or something…"

"Exactly. The Mirror will show that future and will not accept you. That was your test and our barrier against those who still might be Death Eaters."

Harry marveled the idea; it was indeed a very clever one. The first line of defense to get to Auror Office was to see if the recruits wanted the power and status of Aurors for good or bad.

"Well, it looks like you don't have anything dangerous." She pointed to the big man who was talking to Ron. "He is Head of the Operation Division, Recruit Branch. His name is _Doug_ Malone." She giggled.

"Why is that funny?" Harry asked, confused by her behavior.

She quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him away from Doug and whispered to his ears. "Well, you see, his real first name is Dwight. But he absolutely detests that name, because it makes him sound like a weakling. So _I _suggest that if you want to make him angry, just call him Dwight. Although I don't see why you would ever want to make your Mentor angry."

"He is my Mentor?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"For a while, yes. We are in charge of the recruits' training. There are four tests: Concealment and Disguise, and Stealth and Tracking. If you pass the first two, then you will be going on missions with your individual Mentors. But you will still study other things with us, of course."

Concealment, Tracking, tests, missions, individual Mentors… There were so many things that Harry wanted to ask, but he figured that he will get the explanation that he would need.

"OK, since we have to wait for few others to come along, why don't you and your friend unpack in your room? I put you and him as roommates if you don't mind." She winked. "The luggage is already there." She pointed to the door. "Get out through that door and get on the staircase. Once you and your friend are on the steps, say your name. The staircase will lead the way."

Harry raised his eyebrow again. It sounded a bit… too easy. He remembered the first day in Hogwarts; how he and Ron had to go through countless staircases and wrong doors before they finally managed to memorize the outline of the school. Come to think of it, Harry mused, that's how the found the trapdoor that guarded the Sorcerer's Stone…

Someone tapped on his shoulder again and he found Ron behind him. Ron smiled weakly and pointed to the door. Harry nodded and both of them headed out to the door.

As soon as they headed out of the door, Ron let out a big sigh. "Phew, I'm glad I'm out of that."

"Why? Doug isn't nice?" Harry asked. He remembered that despite Doug's strong physical attributes, his facial features seemed like a nice guy.

"He is nice, but he is mental about his job." He complained. "He just couldn't stop talking about how great his job as Head of whatever was. By the way, _what_ is the Operation Division Recruits Branch anyway?"

Harry merely shrugged and looked around the hall way, or more like a tower. They were standing at the stall of a giant tower with endless staircases. There were hundreds of them, moving at their own speed. Harry gulped, noticing how similar it looked like Hogwarts. Harry and Ron tentatively stepped on the only staircase that led from where they were standing.

"So all we have to do is say our name?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and said rather defiantly, "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

The stairs began to move as if they understood exactly where they were supposed to go. Harry and Ron instinctively grabbed onto the handle when the stairs moved. After the ruckus, they realized that the stairs made a way so that it directly led to their destination. Or so it seemed.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in amusement. It was amazing that they did not have to memorize where to go just like the days in Hogwarts. Rather gratefully, Harry and Ron hurriedly walked on the staircase to their room.

After countless staircases, they finally arrived in front of a small wooden door. They exchanged excited and curious glance before they finally opened the not-so-special-looking door. When they did, they saw a small hallway that led to two other doors. A little bit confused, they tentatively walked down the hallway when they bumped into a girl.

"Ouch! Sorry!" A strangely familiar voice rang through Harry's head. When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar strawberry blond curls bouncing around her exquisite face. Seeing the familiar face, Harry uttered out the name that he never thought would say again, "Raquel?"

She stopped fussing around her clothes and looked up to meet his eyes. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment and she squealed, "Harry Potter!" She scrutinized his face with absolute interest. "It's great to see your _real_ face," she said, winking. She glanced around to find Ron gaping at her. He quickly closed his mouth as Raquel giggled. She extended her hand and shook his. "Raquel Parshall. Nice to meet you."

"Ron Weasley," he said weakly. It was no wonder that Ron was in such a daze because Raquel was a beauty. Her entire being exuded with cheerfulness, energy and confidence. It was somewhat hard to believe this bubbly girl had such a sharp eye to detect ever so slight disguises.

"I was wondering why you suddenly wanted to get a robe," said Raquel. "I was hoping that you might be joining this program as well, but I never thought it would come true!"

Harry nodded, bemused. "So you're one of the recruits as well." He commented.

Raquel nodded her head in excitement and pride. "I've been working in Madam Malkin's so that I could afford this program. As much as I love working in that store, I was _dying_ to get out of there. I am so ecstatic about this! It's going to be a great year."

Chucking at their rather dazed statute, Raquel hurriedly headed back to her room. "Well, I will leave you boys wondering there. I have to go finish unpacking. Ta-ta."

After Raquel was gone, the hallway was filled with unusual silence. "Wow," said Ron, scratching his head. "She certainly has a presence." Then he curiously glanced at Harry. "She seemed to know you already."

When Harry explained what had happened between him and Raquel, Ron raised his eyebrow. "Really? She didn't seem like that kind of person at all. She just seemed… mental."

Harry scoffed. "You were staring at her awfully a lot for someone who is mental."

Ron could not help blushing and bashed back at Harry. "Look who is talking."

They laughed nervously, silently agreeing that they would not tell their girlfriends about Raquel. They hurriedly went to the room that read, _Harry Potter_ and _Ron Weasley_. They gingerly opened the door to find a spacious room with big window, two beds and desks with luxurious red carpet. The room was about the same size as the one in Hogwarts, but instead of four, this was for two people. Harry found Ron staring out the window which displayed a beautiful country landscape.

"Do you think we are close to Hogwarts?" Ron mused.

Harry did not blame Ron for his wonder. The striking countryside did remind him a lot about Hogwarts. The beautiful meadow and a big lake held a striking resemblance to their old school. His mind immediately wandered back to his six years of school. It was definitely the happiest time of his life… Instead of answering him, Harry sat on one of the comfortable beds. He was excited to begin this new chapter of life with full heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, Harry heard a knock from somewhere and quickly turned around to find another door by the other side of the room. At the door was a pretty girl with bunette hair. She glanced around shyly as if she interrupted their time.

"Er, I'm sorry. But there are some people lodging in the common room and I'm making some tea and coffee. Raquel told me that you have arrived, so I was wondering if you wanted to join us." The more she talked, the quieter she became.

Harry smiled at her warmly. "Of course, we will." He found Ron nodding eagerly. They wanted to meet other recruits with whom they would spend a year.

The girl's face lit up in happiness and quickly introduced herself. "I'm Tatiana Aubrey. You can call me Tina. I'm also a recruit here" Harry and Ron tried to introduce themselves, but she waved her hands. "Of course, I know who you are. Everyone talked about you two. By the way, you guys were really brave a year ago. I don't think I will ever be able to do that…."

Ron hurriedly jumped in and assured her that her worry was unnecessary; after all, she was good enough to get into this program. She smiled appreciatively.

They headed through the door that they have not even noticed when they first came in. The other door led to the common room that connected other two rooms, probably the other recruits' rooms. They found Raquel on the couch, sipping her coffee, a girl and a man sitting next to her.

As their eyes met, Harry and Ron awkwardly waved their hands and sat on the opposite couch. Tina asked if they wanted anything to drink. Ron kindly declined, while Harry asked for a cup of coffee. While waiting for his drink, Harry somewhat nonchalantly but carefully studied two unknown individuals. Most of the recruits so far looked like they were just out of school, but he could tell that the man was in mid twenties. His stubble and shaggy brown hair gave him a queer aura as someone who was somewhat buried in his own world. But Harry could see that the man's eyes gleamed with astute observation behind square-rimmed glasses.

The girl reminded everything about Hermione. Her hair, the confidence in her face, _everything_. Harry mused if the girl's personality also resembled Hermione's. She was furiously reading through the piles of papers which Harry wondered what they were. Ron must have been wondering the same thing because he asked her. She glanced up and said matter-of-factly, "Of course, it's the necessary notes for the recruit curriculum."

Harry and Ron tried their best, but they could not suppress their laugh. The girl frowned, definitely offended by their reaction. Ron raised his hand in apology, "Sorry about that. It's just that what you said reminds me so much of my girlfriend—"

"You have a girlfriend?" Raquel jumped in, obviously shocked from the information. Ron tentatively nodded his head, not sure how to take in her reaction. She seemed to think for a while, frowning, but immediately shrugged it off like nothing. Rather awkwardly, Ron tore his gaze away from Raquel and stared at the girl. She still seemed a bit cross by their reaction. Harry could not stop his laugh, which upset the girl even more.

"No, no, no. Please don't be offended," said Harry. "What Ron said is absolutely true. We do have a friend just like you named Hermione."

Her frown turned into that of admiration. "Hermione Granger? Isn't she one of the best students in Hogwarts?"

Still chuckling, Harry and Ron nodded simultaneously. Her frown turned into an instant admiration. "She was so amazing last year, fighting against Voldemort along you guys. She gave me such an inspiration because she showed that girls can be as capable as guys."

Harry and Ron were somewhat surprised that they did not get the usual attention that they did, but they were happy that Hermione was finally getting the credit that she had deserved. She might not have been in action all the time, but she was a huge help to them when they were fighting against Voldemort. The girl gasped, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lauren Hoffman."

"Hoffman?" Ron asked. Harry glanced at him, wondering why Ron was interested in that last name, although he did have to say that there was a strange ring to her name. Harry fervently searched through his mind to remember the name: he was quite sure he had read or heard it from somewhere. Ron scrutinized her face for a while and declared, "You _are_ related to Frank Hoffman, aren't you? I can sorta see the resemblance."

Harry raised his head in curiosity to look at Ron and Lauren. Harry had no idea who Frank Hoffman was, and how in the world Ron knew that name. She gave out a sheepish laugh and answered, "I didn't know that people actually knew Dad. He tends to stay low profile."

Ron shrugged in response. "My dad works in the Ministry. Of course, he would know your father's name." Turning to confused looking Harry, "Frank Hoffman is the Head Judge of Wizangamot."

Harry's eyebrow rose in surprise. Looking at her face carefully, an image of a middle aged man in his hearing came up. He was very benevolent and sympathetic to Harry's situation during his hearing. He _could_ see the resemblance between the two: strong eyes, straight, definitive nose and thin, pursed lips. But that was not how he knew the name Lauren Hoffman. Although it was interesting information, he still searched his brain to figure out how he became to know her in the first place.

Lauren beamed at Ron proudly. "My Dad is an amazing person. I wish I could continue to help him. He's been fighting so hard to uncover all corruptions within the Ministry. I've been doing my part as well, but now since I'm here, he's all by himself." Her face darkened a bit in depression. "But I am sure that being an Auror will give me a better access to the Ministry and eventually help to clean up the Ministry."

While her declaration somewhat surprised Ron, it was enough to trigger a memory from Harry. "DAILY PROPHET!" Ron's and Lauren's heads turned toward Harry. He pointed a finger to her. "You worked in Daily Prophet, didn't you? I remember reading your articles."

_Of course, _Harry thought. Since he was cut off from the outside world and had nothing to do, he divulged himself to Daily Prophet, reading every article on newspapers. He remembered some articles that she as written: poignant, clear criticism to older generation working in the Ministry who became too comfortable in their chairs and refused to see the changes in the society.

Lauren seemed to be taken aback by Harry's enthusiasm; no, it was more like she was surprised that there was someone who actually knew her. She smiled proudly for her achievements. Ron looked at her with wide eyes with completely different scale of respect. He knew the media world in wizard society better than Harry. If someone got into Daily Prophet and managed to write articles regularly, this girl seriously knew how to use a quill.

"Oh, so there _is_ someone who is interested in corruption in the Ministry. I've been threatened to be fired because of what I've been writing."

"Have you?" asked Ron incredulously. Lauren shrugged in response.

"The voices of artists that speak the truth are always extinguished by the conformity of the society." A quiet voice intervened their conversation which made all three of them turn to the mysterious man who has not spoken a word.

Harry calmly looked at the man, noticing deep dark brown eyes that seemed to harbor more sadness that he could ever imagine. He was thankful when no one noticed him involuntarily shuddering.

"Hm, you talk like you know a thing or two about art." Raquel pointed out teasingly. Harry could definitely tell that this man was not Raquel's favorite. For what reason? He had no idea. The man looked at her nonchalantly and raised his glasses with his index finger.

"Why, yes. I did study art. In fact, I was a painter for quite a while." The man also seemed to notice Raquel's different attitude toward him, which surprised Harry. At least, he had heard her talking to other people for comparison, but this man barely did. Harry could tell that he was a very keen observer.

"You're a painter?" Lauren quickly joined in, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I _was_." The man said rather bitterly. Then he caught himself and apologized politely. "I am sorry. It is not my favorite subject to talk about." Before anyone could say anything, he rose from the sofa and walked back to his own room.

"Well, he was a pleasant person to talk to," said Raquel, making sure that he was out of earshot. "No wonder his clothes smelled oily. I bet it was from all that oil paintings he's done."

"I wonder why he doesn't want to talk about the fact that he is a painter," Lauren mused.

"Oh, what happened to Mr. Wishart?" Tina asked, bringing a full tray of cups of tea and coffee.

"Wishart?" Ron asked, not knowing who she was referring to. As she passed out the cups, she said, "Yes, the man with the glasses. I thought he was sitting here."

"Oh, that man," said Harry. "He just left a moment ago." Everyone has gathered at the sofa, enjoying their drinks in a rather awkward silence. Raquel broke the silence and suggested that everyone introduce themselves. After all, they were going to spend a year together. Naturally, Raquel started.

"My name is Raquel Parshall. I graduated from Hogwarts a year ago, and was studying in London School of Arts while I was working at Madam Malkin's."

"London School of Arts? Isn't that a Muggle's school?" asked Ron.

"Why, yes. I am very interested in fashion and I was hoping to become a fashion designer or seamstress." And she pointed at Harry's cloak with her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I have to say, I'm not half bad."

Harry remembered his visit to Madam Malkin's and his first encounter with Raquel. At that time, he knew that she was going to be more than just a sales clerk in the future. It was quite strange that his premonition came true in such an unexpected way.

"If you wanted to become a fashion designer, why did you apply to this program?" asked Lauren without any malice. She was not making fun of Raquel; she _was_ genuinely curious.

"Oh, I don't know. My teachers used to say that my talents would go to waste if I just became a plain fashion designer or seamstress. _There are Muggles who can do that!_, they would scream. Since I did have good grades, I made a promise to myself. If I apply to this training program and get in, then I will try my very best to become an Auror. If not, then I will follow what I want to be. Well, I got in, and here I am. I don't know if I am going to regret this decision, but as for now, I am not."

After Raquel, Lauren proceeded. "As some of you know, I am Lauren Hoffman. Yes, my father is Frank Hoffman, the Head Judge of Wizengamot. If you don't mind, I'd rather not tell the world about my father or my family." She winked at Ron. "As much as I am very proud of my family, sometimes I feel like people just look at me as a part of Hoffman family rather than Lauren. But anyways, I was working at Daily Prophet before I got into this program. After working as an Auror, my ultimate goal is to work in the Ministry and clean out all the corruptions there. In fact…" She looked around shyly. "I want to become a Minister if that is what it takes to make this government clean."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and smiled. Although Hermione had no intention of becoming a Minister, they were similar in so many ways that they would not be surprised if the girls were actually lost sisters.

When Ron opened his mouth to introduce himself, everyone waved their hands. "Are you kidding?" squealed Raquel. "People would be blind, deaf and _totally_ hermit if they don't know who two you are."

Ron just shrugged in response. Then Tina began her introduction.

"My name is Tatiana Aubrey. I… was involved in an interesting mishap." Everyone's ears perked up as she continued her story. "I'm a Muggleborn, and for some reason, Wizarding World didn't know that I was a witch until I was fourteen. By the time they realized, it was too late for me to start education in Hogwarts. So I was homeschooled with a special witch who was willing to teach me. It took quite a while, but after five years, I got a graduate certificate from Hogwarts after taking N.E.W.T. They were so surprised by my results, especially because I was homeschooled. And the school recommended me to this program and they accepted me, so here I am." She smiled shyly.

"Wait, so are you saying that you finished seven year curriculum of Hogwarts in _five_ years?" Ron asked incredulously. Tina nodded, rather embarrassed. "That is mental! I didn't know anyone could do that!" Tina blushed delightedly in response.

Suddenly the door slammed open and everyone flinched. Outside of the door stood Calista. "Well, looks like you've been all acquainted with each other. Why don't you follow me? I will give you the tour of Auror Office."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. I completely forgot to update this chapter on Friday!!!

* * *

Everyone excitedly jumped out of the sofa, ready for action. Calista chuckled and waved her hand to follow. When they all reached the staircase, she declared her name and her destination. Harry saw her tattoo glowing in response and the staircase moved immediately. Calista turned around and pointed to her tattoo. "In order for the staircase to work, you have to reveal your tattoo, if you have it concealed. Honestly, you don't have to conceal your tattoo unless you're outside. Everything in here will not operate until it can recognize your tattoo. The security in this office has been tightened ever since the Second War."

Everyone nodded in agreement and some of them removed the Concealment Charm on their tattoo. When the staircase finally stopped moving, they gingerly followed Calista, listening to her explanation.

"There are three divisions in Auror Office: Administrative, Operation, and Trackers. Administrative Division takes care of all pre-mission duties. They receive the missions, evaluate their ranks, negotiate the fee, find out as much as about missions, and make sure transactions between Aurors and clients smoothly. It sounds somewhat boring, but it's extremely difficult and demanding job. It requires extreme mental capacity to handle all the information, categorize it, and pass it onto Aurors without mistakes. You will probably see Marianne—she's Head of the Administrative Division.

The Operation Division is probably the division that you are most familiar with. It is comprised of Aurors and Senior Aurors who are actually field agents. Even within Aurors, there are ranks: A, B, C, D. It's not really official, but since missions are ranked that way, it's advised that you take the missions that best suit your ability. After you finish the first training with us, you will meet your Mentors and accompany them in some of the missions. But, you are strictly prohibited taking missions higher than C Rank."

"Excuse me," Lauren raised her hand. "What are Senior Aurors? I have never heard of them until just now."

"Ah, good question." Calista smiled. "There were Senior Aurors before, but all it meant was that certain individuals were suited better for more difficult missions. They are the elite Aurors who are specialized in dangerous missions—tracking roaming Death Eaters is one of them. Since Shacklebolt believed that Aurors should participate in domestic reconstruction of Wizarding World, he felt necessary that only some Aurors are allowed take extremely dangerous missions. They have the access to S Rank missions as well, which strictly entails catching possible Death Eaters. I believe that there are only two or three of them right now." Then she gave Harry a very scrutinizing gaze until he felt uneasy.

"And last but not least, Trackers. They are the special unit of Aurors who specialize in concealing any damages or leaks that Aurors might have created during their missions. They are extremely good at concealment and tracking. Their main job is clean up any damages by Aurors and track down any Muggles who have encountered Aurors and erase their memories. Their other main job is processing any evidence from the crime scene and tracking any leads. That division itself is somewhat secluded from Auror Office, but I can assure that people who become Trackers are probably one of the best Aurors. I wouldn't be surprised if one or two of you become Trackers." She smiled.

When she finished the grand explanation of the Auror division, they were already at the door. It was a simple wooden door with an translucent window taking the upper half of it. The window had the name, "Auror Office. Head: Acton Salmander." Calista pointed at the name. "Acton is the current Head of the Aurors. He was co-Head with Shacklebolt until he became the Minsiter. He might look scary to you, and he can be. But he is very fair and genuinely cares about everyone in this office, including trainees. He will continue the tour and explain everything in detail." With that, Calista opened the door.

The Auror Office was _nothing_ like Harry had expected. It was rowdy, full of energy and somewhat chaotic. The very first thing that he noticed was a huge board against the wall. It had papers over papers. When he looked closely at it, he realized that it was the missions. It had general pictures about missions, short description, the rank, and the payment. Calista was right. Every mission had ranks on it, but he couldn't find any S Rank mission. He guessed that they were somewhere else since not everyone could take it.

Then he saw lots of tables. Not one of those library tables, but more like round tables that you could see in people's dining rooms. If he had not known that this was Auror Office, he would have thought that it was a bar or restaurant (Actually, they did even have a bar). The bartender smiled warmly. "Hey, Calista. Are you here for a drink this early?"

Calista waved her hand. "Nah, not now. I'm here with the trainees." The bartender's eyes twinkled with interest. "Woo, trainees! Is that already that time of the year? How time flies. Nice to meet you kids, I'm Trishella. This is the Lounge where you can meet other Aurors and have a drink and just enjoy. I have all kinds of drinks for free, so stop by if you can." She winked and scurried to the back with arms full of empty cups.

"Well, as Trishella mentioned, this is the Lounge where you can get the missions," she pointed to the board, "And just rest and meet your friends." Then she noticed someone at the table and smacked him on the shoulder. The man who was obviously sleeping on the table sat up groggily, obviously not happy. Harry expected an elderly man since he had a silvery, gray hair, but he was surprised to see a young man's face. He glared at Calista through his thick, sporty sunglasses. "What?" He asked annoyingly.

"Geez, just how much do you sleep a day, Clyde?" Calista pointed at them. "These are the new trainees. Aren't you supposed to mentor one of them this year?"

Without answering, he just scratched his hair. Harry noticed the tattoo on the back of his left hand. "Ah, whatever. I'm sure I will see whoever my recruit is sooner or later. Now let me sleep. It wasn't easy to defend a village getting attacked by full of trolls." Then he drifted to his sleep again.

Calista chuckled. "Don't let this behavior fool you. Clyde is one of our best Mentor. Although I'm pretty sure he was supposed to visit one of you, I bet he didn't, right?" Everyone nodded, since none of them has seen him before. "Ah, it's fine. Many of Aurors couldn't make it anyway."

"Yes, and that was why I had to visit all of them." A creepy, but familiar voice interrupted Calista. Harry turned around to see Felicia with her signature cigarette holder. She let out a long smoke from her mouth and looked quite annoyed. "Because everyone was so _busy_ and _lazy_, I had to visit all these kids for information. Bloody hell." Without anything else, she just walked away.

"Don't worry about her," Calista whispered. "It's not that she's mad at you. She' just… bad tempered most of the time."

Ron gulped, knowing that this bad tempered lady was his Mentor. Looking at Ron, Calista smiled. "But Felicia is also a very good Auror. Not one of our best, but still very good. And she gets her job done, which is most important factor as an Auror."

Finally, she pointed to the door. "This is the door to Administrative Division and this is where Acton's office is as well."

When the door was open, Harry was surprised how different Administrative Division Office was compared to the Lounge. It looked like an ordinary Muggle office with desks, piles of flying papers, and many notebooks in shelves. When everyone entered, all of their eyes drifted to one place. There were two women at the biggest desk in the office.

The one who was facing their way had wavy, dirty blond hair in high pony tail and thick glasses. She looked like a normal secretary with white button up blouse and brown pencil skirt. But it was the other woman that caught everyone's attention. She was a slender woman in form fitting black coat that reached just above her knee. She had a paper in her hand, which she handed to the other girl. But most amazingly of all was her long, silky platinum blond hair that brushed her waist. It was so bright that it looked almost unreal. Everyone, including Harry, was gaping at the beautiful hair when she suddenly turned around.

She had such an exquisite face that made everyone drop their jaws. Her sharp chin, straight nose, and big eyes almost looked elf-like. But the most mesmerizing of all was her exotic pink eyes. It had multiple shades as if it was a jewel with many cuts. The eyes wandered around the recruits until it stopped at Harry's. Then her eyes turned into a cold rage that made him shiver for a brief moment. However, as fast as the hatred portrayed, it was swiftly gone and she just turned around to face the girl.

Calista whispered to them. "Wow, you should really feel lucky. That girl with long hair is one of the Senior Auror, E.N. LeRouge. She rarely shows up here. And the other is Marianne, Head of Administrative Division."

"E.N? That's a strange name. What does it stand for?" asked Lauren.

"Well, we don't know, actually." Calista answered awkwardly. "She hasn't told anyone what it stands for. Even her record has it that her name is E.N. More importantly, she _detests_ being called by her first name so everyone calls by her surname, LeRouge."

Everyone just nodded in response. Harry could tell that LeRouge would not be the friendliest person here. She looked like an ice princess with barriers all around her. But he could not understand the spark of hatred from her eyes. Was he just imagining it? Or was there something that he did not know about?

"Harry!" He snapped out of his thoughts when Ron called out for him, who was already ahead of him with other people. Harry glanced at LeRouge for one last time, but her back was already turned away from him.

When Harry hurriedly rejoined the group, Calista had already knocked on the door. When the man opened the door, everyone's jaw dropped for the second time. The towering man had a fiery auburn hair that looked like a flame. A square chin and strong, athletic body made him seem rather intimidating. They were surprised to find a pair of piercing eyes turned into a warm, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Auror Office. I'm Acton Salmander, Head of Auror Office. Why don't you come into the office?"

The office had a huge mahogany desk in the middle close to the window that covered the entire wall, allowing streams of sunlight. On the left side, there were sofas with coffee table, with a luxurious, Persian rug underneath. On the right side, there were more chairs, but more importantly, there were more people standing.

Harry instantly recognized two of them: Felicia and the gray haired man that Harry could not quite remember the name of. There were four more—two men, and two women. They looked as anxious as the recruits, but more excited. Acton pointed at them.

"They are your Mentors. Unfortunately, you won't have a chance to talk to them personally because some of them are in urgent missions." Harry instantly noticed Acton glancing at a particular individual. When he followed his gaze, he found the mysterious LeRouge again. "They will introduce themselves here today, and you will see them after you complete your Physical Training and Disguise Training."

"Physical Training?" Raquel could not help blurting out. Harry could understand why. Raquel and physical seemed as opposite as night and day.

"Yes, if you are thinking about a Wizard Duel as the sole part of Auror's jobs, you're dead wrong," explained Acton in a stern voice. "Many nights you will spend gathering information, trailing clues left behind, hiding and waiting for opportunities for ambush. The _dueling_ part rarely comes into the picture if at all. Being an Auror demands an extreme physical strength, speed and endurance. Also, there are many possibilities where we can not use magic or wand as our weapons since Muggles are involved. In that case, you will have to learn to defend yourselves from many dangers. As you will see later, all the Aurors here are excellent fighters as well as witches and wizards."

Harry could distantly hear Raquel quiet groan and pouting and made a nervous smile. He was not so against the idea of physical training, but he was not the best at it either. For many reasons, he was dreading this physical training as well.

"Well, you can talk about your training with Doug and Calista once you get back to your training ground. So why don't we make this painless for our dear Aurors."

The first one who stepped up was a man who seemed to be in early twenties. Harry gazed at the sea blue hair and wondered if the man bothered to actually dye his hair in that way. Then when it changed back to jet black, Harry realized that he was same as Tonks—or he was very good at disguise. He raised his hand with big smile.

"Hello, I'm Jaden Fanshaw. I'm one of the Aurors in Operation Division. I'm my best at disguise, as you can see. And I will be a Mentor for…." He clumsily fumbled through many pockets in his long, stylish black jacket that had white linings. "Ah hah, Bernard?"

Everyone looked around curiously, not familiar with the name, when a hand was raised in the air. Harry realized that Bernard was the first name of Mr. Wishart. Harry couldn't understand how someone with such negative aura could be paired up with optimistic, energetic Mentor like Jaden. Jaden waved his hand happily at Bernard who wearily waved his back. Soon, Jaden stepped back as a woman stepped forward.

"Hello, many of you should be familiar with me since _I_ was the only who could visit the recruits. I'm Felicia Quintin, a Mentor of Ron Weasley. Besides my magical capacity, my family has a special ability." Then quickly she was gone with a puff of smoke. The smoke still lingered around and slowly dissipated, but Harry could tell that the smoke was never gone.

"Oh!" Lauren cried. "You have the ability to become like… a smoke!"

Felicia materialized immediately behind Lauren and gave her a pat on the back. "Very good. Very observant, and logical. Good traits for Aurors." She casually waved her hand as she stepped back.

Next up was Nathaniel Fenton. "You can just call me Nate." He added in a very gentle voice. He quickly adjusted his glasses while he nervously fidgeted his fingers. "I'm sorry. This is my very first year as a Mentor so I'm very nervous but excited at the same time. I will be paired with… Raquel Parshall?"

Raquel literally bounced from her spot to wave at him. He gave her a warm smile and pointed to his pouch. "My specialty is in herbs, especially in healing. I have better herbology knowledge than most professors around the world. Well, it was nice meeting everyone and wish you good luck."

The dark gray haired man came up. He finally removed his sporty sunglasses to reveal deep blue eyes. He lazily raised his hand in salutation and said, "Clyde Rutherford. Currently an Auror in Operation Division. In charge of Lauren Hoffman. Out and over."

Harry could hear Lauren gasping and could not help chuckling. It was very obvious that Clyde was not the most overachiever in the group. And for him to be paired up with someone like Lauren…. He wondered how the pairing process worked in Auror Office.

Valerie Newman followed up. "My name is Valerie" She ran her finger through her dyed auburn pixie cut hair. Harry almost thought that she was a man until he heard her voice. "_I_ am actually not an Auror in Operation Division. I'm a Tracker under Gray Ulmer's supervision. So anyone who might be interested in becoming a Tracker can talk to me. Not that you can be one, just because you want to. I will be in charge of Tatiana Aubrey. And… Do I have anything else to say?" She turned around for more input.

"She is the _second_ best fighter in here." Calista threw our teasingly. Valerie's eyes flared up to Calista in defense. "That is not true."

"Oh, it is." Jaden joined in, obviously aware of Valerie's sore spot. "The last time you fought with LeRouge, you still lost. For… about fifth time." His face was full of glee. Valerie glared at him in annoyance. "That is because…."

"What? Lack of sleep? Too much drinks? Come on, Valerie. There is no way you can win against her. We've all tried." Valerie just groaned and consented to what Jaden had said. Still smiling, Jaden added, "Don't get us wrong. Valerie is a very good fighter and Auror. It's just that LeRouge…"

"Why don't we stop childish comparing?" A melodious voice stopped the commotion. Harry and everyone turned to the origin of the voice, LeRouge. She was leaning against the bookshelf with her arms crossed. "I really have to spar before I have to head out for my mission as a warm up."

"Spar? With you? Who would be possibly mental enough to do that?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"I am." Acton answered with a huge, confident smile in his face. Jaden looked as if he won a hundred thousand pound lottery. "Boss with LeRouge? Now, _that_ is a match that no one wants to miss."

"Jaden…" LeRouge tried to protest, but Acton stopped. "No worries. It might be a good field trip for recruits as well. They need to see what is expected of them."

LeRouge grumbled, not liking the idea one bit, but she consented. "Fine, but they're staying on the other side of the glass. I hate being distracted by shouting and cheering."

And with that, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Spar?" Raquel asked Calista. She made a big smile and explained. "It's not that complicated. Dueling Arena is the separate building outside. You can use it for wizard dueling and sparring."

"Why is everyone so excited about this whole thing?" Tina asked. "I can not see how fighting can be this big of a deal."

Calista smiled again, but for a different reason. "Oh, you don't know what you're saying, Tina. LeRouge is one of the best Aurors that we have and Acton used to be a superb Auror as well. He might be a bit out of practice since he's been Head, but his physical fighting skill and magic ability is unparallel. So, think of it as a battle between the stars of generations." Then she ducked her head and quietly added. "And we're secretly _dying_ to see if Acton will get beaten up, just so that we can make fun of him about it." While everyone looked at her incredulously, she mischievously winked.

By the time Calista finished talking, they were finally outside. Harry frowned at the sudden invasion of sunlight. It was a beautiful day with bright sun and crispy air. Ron was right. The landscape did remind him of Hogwarts. The ground was covered in soft grass while he could see a thick wood far away. There was even a lake, not as big as the one at Hogwarts, but still big and beautiful. The water glistened like dances of lights under sunlight.

"Wow…." Harry heard Ron admiring. "It really does remind me of Hogwarts." He mumbled, deep in thoughts about his old school days.

"Here it is." Calista announced, waking Ron from his daydream. Dueling Arena was a very big building with very high walls. Harry felt somewhat nervous looking at ominous stones that obviously withstood the ravages of time. Then he saw familiar poles around the building and a realization came. He looked at Ron incredulously, who also realized what the other purpose of Dueling Arena was.

"This building is a Quidditch stadium?" Both asked in unison. Calista who was amused by their surprise laughed. "I guess I can't help you two. Yes, I do know that you two were Quidditch players when you were in school. Simple background check. Anyways, Yes, this arena also includes Quidditch stadium. Not as big as Hogwarts since we don't have any audience, but Aurors do play Quidditch together in leisure time. And also this is where flying training will take place." Harry's ears perked up when he heard the word _flying training_. He didn't know what exactly it would entail, but he was most definitely excited about it.

The building was old, but had such a regal atmosphere that Harry instantaneously realized that this must have been built very long time ago. The hallways were lit by many torches on the wall which also had various portraits and coats of arms. Interestingly, these were actual portraits rather than the photos that were alive. Harry felt odd staring at the immobile pictures when he was so used to animate ones. He soon realized that the portraits were Head of Aurors from the past. When they reached at the end of corridor, he found the portrait of Acton Salmander who looked stern and strong.

"Ah, there they are." Calista pointed at the glass wall where other Aurors were already there.

"Oh, you guys almost missed it. They are about to start." Jaden greeted them excitedly.

They scurried along the glass wall and peered inside. The dueling ground did not look anything too special. It was just a sandy ground with some obstacles that were put along the side of the ground. Harry glanced at Acton who took off his robe and wore fingerless gloves. He was jumping lightly to warm up. LeRouge also took off her coat. She was wearing a tight turtleneck, sleeveless top with black jeans. She was also wearing something around her legs and arms. When he asked Jaden about it, he pondered as well. "Well, she never told us what it is. But _I_ think it's some kind of protective gears. She always wears them when she's sparring."

"An injury is critical if you're a Senior Auror. Any kind of obstacles or impediment can lead to your death." Nate also added. "LeRouge likes to have a spar before she heads off to the mission because it adjusts her body to physical labors. Also, sparring helps you sharpen your mind which is critical when you're tracking someone."

"Actually, we've never seen LeRouge sparring with Acton before, have we?" Valerie excited asked. "This is like a battle of titans. I never knew I would really see this."

While they were excitedly talking and ogling two inside the arena, LeRouge swiftly tied her hair into a messy bun and made a stance to signal that she was ready. An intense silence took place as neither of them budged. Acton smiled and quietly asked, "Are you going to be standing there all day?"

As if she got a cue, she dashed to Acton in an incredible speed. _She's fast,_ Harry thought. She jumped high and tried to land a kick in his face. But Acton already read her intention and quickly dodged. Landing heavily in vain, she turned around for a spin kick. Acton easily blocked it, took few steps behind her and landed his heavy palm on her back.

"Ugh!" LeRouge painfully spat out while she was knocked away. She deftly landed on her hand and stood up gracefully. Her bun was already getting messy and she was breathing somewhat hard. Harry could tell that this fight was no ordinary. Every move had to be anticipated and counterattacked in a split of second. There was no wonder why they were already getting tense from just few blows. The flashes of their defenses, attacks, and counterattacks were so mesmerizing that he could not keep his eyes away.

"Now, that's our boss, all right!" Val shouted excitedly. "I knew LeRouge wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Hm, it will be a difficult battle for her." Clyde observed. "LeRouge is lightweight and she depends most of her skills on speed and agility. Most of the people she sparred—as in, us—are average built, which means her lightening fast attacks are pretty effective. But Acton is huge with naturally higher defense. To him, her attacks might be too light."

"And the fact that they both hate losing doesn't help either." Nate chuckled softly. "I just hope they don't take this too far."

Their eyes wandered back to the fight which was still fiercely ensuing. Harry could see what Clyde was saying as well. It was true that LeRouge gave Acton more blows, but his blows were more destructive than hers; however, her insistent blows were slowly wearing Acton out as well. But when he planted a powerful palm on her shoulder, she flew across the dueling ground and landed heavily.

"I've never seen LeRouge driven to corner to this extent in a spar." Felicia slowly blew out a long cigarette smoke. "How interesting."

"Do you think she will stop?" Lauren asked.

Valerie scoffed at the question. "LeRouge is one of the most competitive people you will ever see. She will die trying instead of admitting defeat. Nate, maybe you should be ready to stop this whenever it gets too rough."

Nate nodded. "It's highly unlikely since they both know that they should watch not to pummel each other. But you're right. I will get ready just in case." Nate took his wand out and hurriedly went off.

"Get ready? For what?" Tina asked.

Calista explained. "Well, you have to understand, spar is just a spar. I somewhat have a hard time believing it for this spar, but you are not supposed to use your full strength in your spar because you can actually injure someone. You're also not allowed to punch their faces and try too aggressive of an attack. Whenever we consider that spar is getting too heated, we can set up a special spell on the ground and activate it at the moment's notice."

"What kind of spell is it?" Lauren was instantly interested in this new spell.

"It's not really a spell but more of a device. We can use our stored magical energy to suspend all the actions on the ground. You can think of it as a pause button. But obviously, it takes a lot of energy to do it so that's why Nate is over there charging it."

Lauren nodded apprehensively when Jaden shouted. "Look, LeRouge is standing up!"

LeRouge finally stood up rather tiredly. She dusted herself off and looked square at Acton. She was not mad, but Harry could tell her eyes were filled with desire to win. She glanced down at her wrists and ankles and determinedly grabbed the protective gears on her ankles.

"Is she crazy? She will break her ankle if she doesn't wear that! LeRouge, what do you think you're doing?" Jaden protested, but LeRouge did not seem to listen to him.

But something about the way it dropped off her ankle made Jaden stop. When he was quiet, Harry thought he heard a quiet thud when the gear dropped onto the ground. LeRouge removed the gears from her wrists, grabbed other two on the ground and threw it against the glass wall, precisely where Jaden was standing. Everyone screamed as the gears crashed loudly against the window. Valerie was awed by the revelation. "They… They aren't protective gears."

Clyde snickered. "So, this means she was at disadvantage from the very beginning."

"No way! Those are weights? But how heavy are they if they make this big noise?" Jaden freaked out.

All the recruits stood there with their mouths open as well. She was faster than anyone that they have seen already, and she had weights on her arms and legs. They were almost afraid to see what her real speed would be like.

"Oh, so I guess you are going serious this time." Acton chuckled. He enjoyed this spar very much. It had been a very long time since someone drove him to this edge. LeRouge shrugged. "I do have to tell you that no one ever forced me to drop those weights in a spar before, Salmander."

Then without any warning, she dashed toward him again, but this time, Acton was surprised how fast she had become. It was so fast that he had barely enough time to read her moves. When he did it was already too late, and he took a huge blow in abdomen as her knee dragged itself into it. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air. Fighting desperately, she freed herself, landing next to Acton. The moment her feet touched the ground, she spun around.

"Ah," Clyde said nostalgically. "That's the skill that she knocked me down with."

Her left food hooked Acton's neck and before he could do anything about it, she finished her spin, knocking him on the ground.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Val commented.

Clyde nodded in agreement. "That attack first hits your neck and then knocks you on the ground. Since neck is one of the weak points for everyone, it's impossible to stop the second impact if the kick is strong enough. And let me tell you, LeRouge's kick is more than strong enough, especially with that speed."

"She… She is amazing." Tina mumbled, not believing her own eyes. "Are we… Are we really supposed to be able to do that?"

Calista laughed. "Of course not. You are watching two most elite Aurors here. And she might not look like it, but she does have five years of field experience as an Auror."

"What? But she doesn't look old at all!" Lauren exclaimed.

"She's not." Jaden joined in. "When she became an Auror with me, she was thirteen years old."

_Thirteen?_ Harry thought incredulously. How was that even possible? How did the media and the Ministry never talk about such a genius? When Harry asked, Jaden shrugged his shoulder.

"LeRouge didn't want any kind of attention, nor did Acton and Shacklebolt. So they just hid her identity and she became… something like an undercover. She was only dispatched when the existence of Auror at the particular place could never be known. No one would expect this cute, little, bitter, thirteen year old kid would be an Auror."

"Wow…" said Raquel in awe. Everyone was awestruck by the new information about this mysterious girl. "So how old is she now?"

"She's about your age." Jaden answered matter of factly. "It's been five years since she joined here and she was thirteen by then, so she must be either eighteen or nineteen."

The recruits looked at the girl who was fighting with Head of Auror rather depressed. How were they supposed to be like that? They were bunch of teenagers who did not even know anything about being an Auror! Looking at their faces, Calista quickly encouraged them. "Oh, don't let this get to you. LeRouge is one of the very, very few exceptional Aurors here. We, on the other hand, all started at the bottom like you guys. Hell, I bet even LeRouge was on the same page when she first started."

"But," said Jaden sternly, "Do understand that there are wizards and witches like them out there. _They_ are on our side, but I bet there are Dark wizards who are just as powerful, and that is why we need to be prepared for them by training our body, mind, and magic."

While there was a heated discussion outside, the dueling still continued. LeRouge expertly blocked Acton's punches, but each blow was becoming more difficult for her. She gritted her teeth. The spar has gone long enough, and she just had to finish this fast.

She spun around again for a kick, but Acton already saw through this and grabbed her ankle. "Isn't this getting old, LeRouge? I know this is your best mov—" He stopped talking as soon as he saw her jumping. Her body was twisting once again, leaning her weight on the foot that he held. Turning her body in the midair, she tried to plant a kick in his face with her right foot. _Just a bit more_, she desperately thought. Her heart almost stopped when her foot was caught, again. Now, Acton had both of her feet in his head. Acton could not believe that this was her plan all along, and he somehow blocked both of the deadly attacks. Within few seconds that this had happened, his adrenaline was flowing everywhere within his body. Losing control, Acton did the best counterattack his instinct had. He firmly grabbed both of her ankles, spun around and threw her in the air.

Everyone outside gasped at the unexpected turn. LeRouge was desperately trying to position her body for landing, but she was moving simply too fast. Million possibilities were going through her head when everything just stopped.

Hovering in midair, LeRouge glanced at the control podium and found Nate waving his hand. LeRouge let out a secret sigh. For the first time, she was actually out of ideas how to assess this situation. She was grateful that this was a spar, not an actual duel.

Acton was standing there frozen as well due to magic. But he could not believe what he had done. He lost control and completely forgot that this was a mere spar. He really did not have to react so aggressively. However, when he saw two excellent attacks, his survival instinct kicked in and he could not help his counterattacks. He let out a sigh and a defeated laugh. There had not been many wizards or witches who cornered him this badly.

Soon the magic was gone and LeRouge slowly landed on the ground. She was still breathing hard from the excitement from the spar. She walked up to Acton and held out her hand. "Thanks for a wonderful spar, Salmander. I suppose I can't win against you yet."

"Don't be modest, LeRouge. It was certainly a good fight," said Acton, warmly shaking their hands. LeRouge untied her hair and carelessly brushed it. As she was leaving the ground, Acton made a smile. He could not have dispatched a better Auror for this mission. She was attending a ball that McClintock, one of the high officers in the Ministry, hosted. Since he could be a target for various reasons, no one was allowed to bring a wand to the ball, including his bodyguard, LeRouge. Knowing that she was still capable without a wand was a huge relief to Acton.

Acton glanced at the crowd who was still awestruck by their intense spar. He raised his hand to signal that there was nothing else and slowly walked back to his office.

Calista turned around to face the admiring, and fearful eyes. She wore a huge grin. "Are you ready for your training?"


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone somewhat worriedly followed Calista. Raquel worriedly asked. "_That_ is what we are supposed to be able to do in future?" Calista just shrugged. "Don't worry. That is how I felt when I first started here, but you all will be able to in the future. Sooner or later."

When they reached outside, the water bottles appeared out of thin air. Calista whisked each of them to the trainees. Holding the water bottles, they looked at her curiously. As she was walking away, Calista casually said, "Run as many as laps as possible around this building."

Everyone's jaws dropped at her simple instruction. "Run?" Lauren blurted out. "But what about magic training?"

"Magic training comes afterward. As you have seen, Aurors are not just good witches and wizards. They need to have physical endurance and fighting skills as well. For example," she pointed to the figure flying out of the building. "LeRouge is currently on a mission of protecting one of the high officials from the Ministry in a ball. As such, no one is allowed to carry a wand inside, since it makes it very easy for anyone to assassinate, which means LeRouge has no magic to protect herself. Now, having a physical prowess is not such a bad idea, is it?"

"But what if there is an outside perpetrator? Then she really has no chance." Lauren pointed out.

Calista smiled, pleased with her observation. "There is a barrier in 2 miles radius in which no one can enter with a wand. Therefore, there is no chance that outside enforcement will be able to assist a possible hit." She stopped for a moment. "I don't know what exactly you think Aurors are, but it is anything but _cool_. Our job doesn't only include tracking down Death Eaters, but protecting people from Dark wizards. This means sometimes you have to be a bodyguard, an undercover. We are the police of the Wizard society. It is a cruel and lonely job you have to be ready to dive in before it's too late. If you had some fancy fantasy from shows and novels, then I would like to give you a wake up call right now."

There was an uncomfortable silence among them. After a few seconds, Calista smiled. "Don't be too scared, though. It is a very rewarding job, knowing that _you_ are the one who is protecting other wizards. Now, back to work! Run as many labs as you can!"

Grudgingly, everyone began to run. Harry, who was still dazed about what was going on, started as well. He was not exactly a marathon runner, but he did have a decent endurance due to intense Quidditch training.

Soon after the girls already gave up. Raquel was the first after three labs. Tina did not last long either after six labs. Lauren tried her best, but she was out after seven. Harry tried to even his breaths. The building was huge and he could feel his strength giving up every lab. With the last ounce of strength left in him, Harry jogged along.

Bernard finally gave up after ten, torturous labs. Harry and Ron managed to finish one last lab after Bernard gave up and rolled on the ground. All the guys were still breathing hard from grueling exercise. The high sun that they saw when they came out of the building was already setting, making a beautiful sunset. The girls handed them water bottles worriedly.

"I can't believe you actually managed to run all those labs!" said Raquel, eyeing them rather admiringly.

"I hope you didn't overdo it." Tina said worriedly, handing out the water bottles.

"What is the point of this anyway? I mean, why do we have to run when there are brooms and other transportation for us?" Lauren huffed madly.

"Well, _that_ is because you need physical endurance as an Auror." Everyone spun around to find smiling Calista. "As an Auror, when you're tracking Dark wizards, there are lots of instances when you can not rely on transportation because you might get caught. Also, being on a mission for days, or even months can wear you out. Because of that, having a good physical endurance is very important. So how many labs did you run?"

Everyone reported their achievement and Calista was a bit impressed. "Good, then here is what you're going to do every morning. You will run the same number of labs you ran today for every morning."

Everyone's jaws dropped, especially Harry's and Ron's. They were supposed to run eleven labs every morning? It was simply too much! Even Quidditch training did not require this much. Completely ignoring their reaction, Calista added, "And I want the girls to add a lab every three day until you reach ten. For boys, I think you will do with one extra by every week. Class dismissed. You can find your way to Disguise."

Disguise, Harry absently thought. Those kinds of classes seemed so far away from him. He wondered what else he was supposed to learn after spending seven years in Hogwarts learning Transfiguration. With half anxiety and half weariness, he headed to the classroom.

"Welcome to Disguise," said Doug, handing out a thick pile of papers. "As we all know, you have already received an excellent Disguise education. Now, what you're learning here is how to apply it. As Aurors, you have to learn how to disguise yourself into various personalities. Now many wizards have keen eyes distinguishing the disguise that you put, so you have to outsmart them by being even more discreet."

Harry eyes involuntarily wandered to Raquel's, who in turn, winked at him. Slightly blushing, he quickly looked away. He desperately hoped that something like this wouldn't happen when he was actually working in a mission.

Doug pointed at the thick pile of papers. "Those papers are pages from various Muggle newspapers and magazines. You have to memorize all the looks in there and incorporate them at moment's notice."

While all the girls were excited, the guys were very disapproving. "What is the point of looking at all these stupid pictures? I'm sure we can disguise ourselves just fine." Ron complained.

"Oh, really?" Doug asked, amused. "Then why not try, Weasley? Why don't you step outside and put a disguise on yourself and I'm sure I will be able to tell you exactly what you did to alter your appearance."

Ron headed out tentatively, knowing that Doug was not mad. Harry figured that a lot of recruits had had the same objection. A few minutes later, there was a knock and Ron entered. Harry was quite impressed with what Ron had done. He had black hair and deep blue eyes and very pale skin. His face was very delicate with sharp chin line and slightly small, deep set eyes. His thin lips furthered the impression that he was a guy who was very cold toward others.

Doug whistled, obviously impressed with what Ron had done. While Ron secretly snickered at his seeming victory, Doug mentioned every single detail as to how he changed his appearance. Ron's already pale face lost even more color in surprise. Even Harry was very impressed. He had seen Ron's face for years so it was easy for him to detect what Ron had done. But Doug had only seen him for a brief moment and he managed to even point out things that Harry did not notice. Ron quickly changed back to himself, still surprise in his face. Doug smiled.

"I told you some people have very sharp eyes. You have done a very good job, I will tell you. But one of the very critical mistakes is that when most of you disguise yourself, you tend to stay within your facial structures. Therefore, if you have photographic memories, it's very easy to find out anyone who has gone under amateur disguise."

While everyone was fascinated by what had happened, Harry noticed someone who looked very bored: Raquel. Harry did not blame her. He knew from experience what a sharp observation she had. Surprisingly, Bernard did not seem that impressed either. Harry wondered if Bernard had some kind of talent as well.

"Well, also, one of the other important things about figuring out Disguise is how to find a trace." Doug explained. "Can anyone tell me what trace is? Hoffman?"

Harry secretly smiled at how Lauren's hand went immediately up in the air after a question. "A trace is a magical aura or energy that someone emits when they're using a spell."

"Precisely. And that is going to tell us if they're magically disguising themselves or not. You see, even when you are not using a spell, you are still constantly emitting a very minute amount of magical energy to keep you in that altered appearance. Now, Weasley, could you please transform back?" Ron obliged, turning back to the pale skinned boy. Doug instructed the rest of the class. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and try to feel something that is out of ordinary. If you can no longer feel it, raise your hand. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and closed their eyes. Harry could not feel anything at first, but he concentrated hard to find anything unusual. While his imagination was searching the room, something tugged. Curious, his mind delved into it, finding a strand of something like a smoke. He realized that it was going in spiral, shrouding something. While he was wondering what this was, the shroud vanished all of sudden. Almost instinctively, Harry raised his hand. Several seconds later, Doug made a small laugh and instructed them to keep their hands up, but their eyes open. Harry slowly opened his eyes. As they accustomed to the light, he saw three hands: his, Raquel's and Bernard's. He also found that Ron was back to himself. Doug waved his hand for them to keep their hands down. "As you can see, you felt the magical energy around Weasley's body because the spell was still ongoing as long as he had his appearance altered. Better wizards will be able to detect this well. Visa versa, better wizards will be able to hide traces as well. That is what this class is all about: to know how to really use your Disguise skill for your jobs, and how to detect those who are using it."

Doug pointed at the pile of papers that he handed out. "For your homework, you're to memorize all the looks in that pile of papers. Well, for now, why don't we say ladies memorize female looks and men memorize male looks? In next class, we are going to see if you can transform your appearance _completely_ at moment's notice. Oh, and don't worry about traces yet. I just wanted to introduce that topic, but we won't work on that until later. Understand? Class dismissed."

Everyone went out of the classroom gingerly. They were all so tired from Calista's rather reckless training and eager for nice showers and dinner. Raquel twirled her hair as soon as she was sure that they were out of Doug's earshot. "That was the stupidest class ever. I was able to do that already! And I'm sure I can replicate all these looks once I have seen them." She complained.

"Well, Raquel, you're obviously interested in fashion and styles, so I'm sure you're more comfortable with all these looks. For me, I'm just so confused," said Tina dejectedly.

Raquel must have felt bad about what she said because she quickly added, "Oh, don't worry, Tina! It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it. I promise I will help you if you need any." Tina smiled gratefully at Raquel's offer.

Everyone hurriedly went to their rooms to change. When Harry and Ron reached theirs, Harry sprawled on his bed. "Rough day?" asked Ron.

"Tell me about it," answered Harry rather painfully. His legs were already becoming sore from excessive running. He did not deny the fact that there was an odd competition going on among Ron, Harry and Bernard during the running. And thanks to that, now he had to run eleven labs a day! He groaned at the thought of it.

"Can you believe that we have to run eleven labs a day?" asked Ron as if he read Harry's mind. Harry groaned even louder in response at which Ron laughed. But he was not enjoying the idea either.

"You know, I wonder… That girl, LeRouge. I wonder how many labs _she _can run." Ron mused as he folded his clothes. Harry's mind wandered into the dance-like spar that he saw today. Her movement was so swift, and yet graceful that it was as mesmerizing as hypnosis. He recreated all the moves that she displayed like a panorama. He did not realize that Ron was calling until he actually shook him. Harry opened his eyes abruptly in surprise.

"Blimey, Harry. Are you that tired?" With that, Ron headed out to the Lounge.

Rather grateful that Ron did not notice the real reason behind his daydream, Harry quickly changed his clothes and stepped out as well, careful not to overwork his legs even more.

When he reached the Lounge, everyone was already there, sitting at the same table. Also, he noticed a surprise guest: Jaden Fanshaw. He waved his hand energetically when he saw him. Ron who was already eating pointed at the bar for food. He eagerly trotted to Trishella who was too busy to talk to him personally. Harry just ordered his food and went to his table to join others.

"Well, hey there." Jaden said with a huge smile. He extended his hand for handshake. "Jaden Fanshaw. You can just call me Jaden. It's a rule within Auror Office that we all call each other by their first name. So if you don't mind, I will just call you Harry as well."

Harry did not mind at all and asked them what the conversation was about. Jaden laughed and asked how his first day was. He grumbled and answered _interesting_. Jaden seemed to like Harry's response very much. He patted Harry's back. "Don't worry. It might look pointless now, but Doug and Calista really know what they are doing. I felt stupid doing some of the assignments, but it really is all worth it."

Their conversation lingered a bit more onto their classes and eventually to the spar earlier during the day. Lauren could not help admiring the spar incessantly. Harry thought it was one of the most amazing duels he had ever seen too. Jaden nodded in agreement. "Valkyrie has defeated all of us except Acton. Valerie could never accept the fact that she lost, so that was why she was a bit overexcited about the duel." He quickly added. "But she has no hard feelings, of course."

"Valkyrie? What is that?" asked Raquel.

When Jaden was about to explain, Bernard interrupted. "Goddess of war from northern European myth, isn't it?" Jaden beamed at Bernard, clearly impressed by his knowledge. "Yes, it is. And it also happens to be nickname for LeRouge. Actually, she's called demonic Valkyrie."

"Demonic? Is she really that mean?" asked Ron rather nervously. Jaden shook his head and gave it as a quiz so that they could figure it out.

After several minutes, Lauren finally figured out. "Demonic, of course. The word _demonic_'s second meaning is genius, some kind of unmatched talents."

"Bingo," answered Jaden. "I really hope that you guys are not intimidated by the spar today, by the way. I mean, we Aurors are good wizards, but LeRouge is really something else. Her physical and magical ability is unheard of. She has immense knowledge and good instinct. Her ability to assess information is staggering. She earned her nickname Valkyrie when she singlehandedly defeated a whole band of Death Eaters. To the villagers, I guess she looked like a goddess who has descended to help them. Then, Kate added demonic as a word joke, since not many people know that meaning of the word."

Everyone nodded in awe. Harry wondered about this mysterious girl. A girl with ethereal beauty, talent, and skills. He knew she was perfect in many ways. And even though it seemed that she had everything that people could ask for, he somehow could not help feeling sad about the girl until he was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was same as ever with beautiful weather. The only difference was that it started with the torturing labs that the recruits had to run.

Harry and Ron sprawled on the grass once again after their long labs. Harry had to admit that it was a bit easier for his lungs, but his legs felt like pieces of leads. Everyone else was already gone after their labs, and since Disguise Class did not start until a half an hour later, they decided to have a rest.

The sun was blazing as time went along. Complaining how painful the beautiful sunray was becoming, they decided to get to the edge of the wood to rest better in shade. While they were resting there, Harry closed his eyes and was dozing off when he heard the sound.

It was a soft sound that sounded like landing. Harry sat up, finding hard-to-miss platinum blond nearby. It was LeRouge. And beside her, there was someone that he easily recognized: Felicia. It seemed that Felicia caught LeRouge when she just landed after her mission. He could not see LeRouge's expression since she was facing back to him. However, he could definitely tell that Felicia had some malice against her.

"So, how was the mission, _Valkyrie_?" asked Felicia, putting an unnecessary emphasis on her nickname.

"If you are trying to provoke me by calling me with that nickname, do keep in mind that it not work, Quintin. You know I hadn't asked for it." LeRouge coolly flattened her sarcasm. However, Harry could tell from the tone that LeRouge did not harbor any good feelings toward Felicia either.

"Oh, please. Why would I ever dare to provoke you? After all, you _are_ our only hope destroying the remaining Death Eaters." Harry thought he heard a snarl—one of those that you could only hear from a menacing animal with killing intent.

However, LeRouge did not seem to budge at the threat. "If you want to track down Death Eaters that badly, then why don't you?"

This seemed to tip Felicia over the edge. She pulled out her wand, but before she could do anything, LeRouge was already behind her. She had one of Felicia's arm twisted on her back. Felicia screamed in pain, but LeRouge only tugged the twisted arm. She finally let go of the arm when the wand in the hand was dropped. LeRouge swiftly picked up the wand and put it in her coat. At that time, Harry thought he saw something on her belt, but it was so fast that he could not figure out what it was. When she turned around, Harry could see a distinct hatred that was well masked by a cold, stern authority in her manner. She pointed to the inner pocket where the wand was. "You should be relieved that I do not a wand in my possession. I will report to Salmander about your actions, and you will be suspended from duty. He will decide the duration of suspension."

LeRouge eyed Felicia who was glaring at her as if she was ready to bite her head off. "Do not be angry with me. You should blame yourself. The reason why you are only an Auror is because you can never control your emotion. Stop blaming others and get a grip on yourself." When she was done with her lecture, she glanced at the way that Harry was hiding. He instinctively flinched when he thought their eyes had met. He was surprised to see her leave when he was sure she noticed his presence. After she left, Felicia was cursing under her breath.

"Those darn Reforms. They destroyed everything! And that LeRouge, I know she is up to something. She has no loyalties except trying to please the higher ups. How dare she try to lecture me, how _dare _she! I have been here longer than she has and suddenly she is my senior? What is this madness? We didn't need those changes, hah! One day, I'm going to change this all back!" After her long monologue, she disappeared to thin air.

Harry let out a big sigh, glad that he wasn't caught. He figured that he might be late for Disguise class so he hurriedly shook Ron awake. Ron immediately realized that something happened while he was asleep from Harry's expression. "I'll explain later," said Harry curtly. Besides, Harry did not want to talk about this until he really knew about the Reform.

Of course he knew what the Reform was. Ever since Shacklebolt became the Minister, he drastically changed the role of Auror Office. During the wars with Voldemort, Aurors were the secret agents who specialized in tracking Death Eaters. However, when it became sufficient to reason that the force of Death Eaters had diminished considerably, Shacklebolt instigated the class system in Auror force. After taking a rigorous test, Aurors now had a higher level: Senior Aurors. Only Senior Aurors were given the duty of tracking down the possible remaining Death Eaters. The rest of Aurors were more of a police force for personal protections, or investigating various crimes.

As many expected, Aurors revolted against such changes. Some Aurors felt that it was unfair to classify them according to their skills. This small revolt was instantly crushed by the supporters and Acton Salmander. This kept the Auror system together but many Aurors left as a result. Harry knew the basic stories from Daily Prophet but he never guessed that there was still someone who was this unhappy about the situation. He hesitated if he really had to tell Acton about it. What if LeRouge had already told him? Harry instantly erased that possibility. It was obvious that Felicia was jealous of LeRouge, but LeRouge never stuck around to hear that she was also contempt about the Reform. He figured that he'd better be safe to notify him.

"Harry, are you alright? You haven't been talking at all since we woke up," asked Ron worriedly. Harry just shook his head. "It's really nothing. Can you tell Doug and Calista that I will be late to the class? I will get a necessary pass."

Ron absentmindedly nodded, confused about Harry's behavior; but he knew his best friend better to not ask him. Grateful for Ron's understanding, Harry walked into the Office of Administrative Division to find Marianne. He was in such a hurry that he almost bumped into her. They avoided a physical clash, but she did drop all the papers on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Harry, hurrying to pick up the papers.

"Don't worry about it," a clear voice answered, and the papers were instantly gathered and hovered to her hands. She adjusted her glasses and looked at him. "What business do you have here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The question could have sounded interrogative, but Harry could tell that she did not really care about the fact that he was not in class. Harry did not know how much he should tell her. She was an official, so technically, he could tell her everything. However, he could not fathom just how sensitive this information might be. In the end, he just reported that he had to see Acton.

"You want to see Acton, why?" Her tone became cold and questioning all of sudden. Harry was surprised that her attitude changed dramatically by the fact that he wanted to see him. He felt the hair on the back of his neck standing. He was not sure what to tell her exactly.

"Relax, Marianne. He is a recruit, not someone to be interrogated." A familiar voice rang through and Harry secretly sighed in relief. LeRouge was standing behind her with folders in her hand. She did not even bother to lift her face when she said, "If he is in this Office, he is someone to be trusted. You should treat recruits as if they are members here. But of course, you know that already, right, Marianne?"

Her tense body relaxed instantaneously. She gave him an apologetic look. "I am very sorry. It's just the nature of my job. There are many dangerous people who wish to see Acton and, I just…"

"Do not bother, Marianne. I know exactly why this boy wants to see him, but Potter, I do advise you that the meeting would not be necessary." Marianne glanced at him curiously when she heard this. Not caring about her curiosity, LeRouge went on. "However, if you do see it necessary to talk to him, then there is no reason to stop you. So, move along."

Harry took couple steps forward when he heard the conversation between two women.

"What is the folder about? Another mission?" asked Marianne. Harry did not hear any response.

"What is it this time? I thought you took care of them in the last mission."

"Not all, Marianne. There are a lot more of them than we expected. It will very hard to eradicate them all at once. However, this mission, or case, is rather bothersome."

"Case? You mean, someone is murdered? But you can give those missions to Aurors."

"True, but the victim is McClintock." Harry heard a gasp from Marianne.

"McClintock? He was your client!"

"Yes, he was. He was alive and well when I left after I completed a mission. He… died a day later. I will not be charged since I did complete my mission, but it does not feel right that he died after I offered my protection."

Harry heard flipping pages. Eager to hear more of the conversation, he took deliberately very slow, small steps.

"How peculiar," said Marianne. "It seems that he died from a Muggle weapon, gun."

"Yes, however, it seems some Aurors have found a trace of magical energy around him so they suggest a possible involvement of a wizard."

"A Muggle and a wizard working together?"

"Not quite. Guns are not extremely hard to use." LeRouge added quickly. "Or so I heard."

"I see… Well, good luck with your investigation."

LeRouge scoffed at her. "What investigation? It is very obvious that the magical energy belonged to McClintock. He was probably fighting against a Muggle intruder. And Potter," he flinched at the mention of his name. "Our conversation is done and Acton is in his office, so I'm sure you're free to go to him."

Rather embarrassed, Harry quickened his pace to the Head Room as he heard the door closing behind him. He nervously knocked on the door. "Come in," a thick voice answered. He slowly opened the door. Acton was sitting at his desk, furiously signing papers.

"Hello, sir," said Harry tentatively. "I thought I had to tell you something." Acton instantly raised his head and gave him a big, warm smile. "Welcome, Harry. And please, call me Acton. It's a house rule that everyone calls each other by their first name, and I'm no exception."

"Er, sure, Acton." Harry said Head's first name rather awkwardly. "There is something I need to tell you about Felicia."

"Felicia? I believe LeRouge has already reported on the incident. And she also told me that you were present in the scene."

"I didn't mean to!" Before Harry knew it, he was defending himself. Watching Harry warmly, Acton smiled. "Harry, I'm not blaming you for anything. Now that you realize that I already know you were there, is there still something you need to tell me?"

"Yes," he said weakly. Now, he was not so sure if his information was so valuable. He explained to Acton what Felicia had said after LeRouge left. Acton's face darkened after he heard Harry's story. He let out a big sigh and stared at Harry gravely.

"First, I thank you for telling me the information. And please bear in mind that you must never repeat what I'm about to tell you." Harry tensed at the sudden seriousness of Acton's tone. He realized that Acton was not Head without a reason. "Felicia used to be part of the revolt against the Reform. However, in the middle, she changed her mind and offered to be a spy. It was disconcerting to see her loyalty shifting so easily at that time, but we had no choice. Don't worry, though. I have other Aurors already keeping an eye on her. Your information, however, tells us that she is indeed supporting the revolt—a bit more than we expected. We will not do anything with her in case there are other Aurors involved in this. She might be our only lead." Acton stood up and put his heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I trust you as an agent even though you are only a recruit. If you were only a student, for example, I wouldn't have told you any of this and probably used Memory Charm to erase your memory of what you saw. However, this also means that I trust you with this information. It is of utmost importance that no one else knows that we are keeping an eye on Felicia. Do you understand?"

"Yes… Sir." Harry added the title unconsciously. He quickly caught himself, but he realized that he could not help himself. Acton Salmander was indeed a great wizard and a leader. One could not help but respect the current Head.

He motioned the door and Harry instantly realized that his time was done. Before he headed out the door, Acton said, "And don't worry about the class. I will notify Doug and Calista."

Harry was grateful for Acton's attentiveness but also surprised. It was as if he could read minds. As soon as Harry stepped out of the door, a shadowy figure appeared from the corner of the room. "So you heard?" asked Acton.

"Every bit of it," Jaden answered. "Do you think he might be lying?"

"I wouldn't think so, but I did try Legilimency. The boy isn't lying. It appears Felicia does still have a contempt attitude toward this office." Acton's eyes became grim. He was generous and fair to everyone, but he did not tolerate anyone or anything that would endanger his office or fellow Aurors. "It is too bad that Felicia is excellent at Occlumency. If not, I would have found out about her intentions and possible accomplices."

"But we can't act on Felicia solely based on Harry's words." Jaden grunted frustrated. "But I hate this whole acting. I hate the fact that we are putting this show for one person. When is the curtain going to go down?"

"Until we find who else is involved." Acton answered defiantly. This was a big operation. If he was going to strike down Felicia, then he needed to make sure if anyone else was involved. He was willing to wait as long as it took if it meant he could take out all the rebel forces.


	10. Chapter 10

Nearly a month and half have passed since the encounter with Acton, but Harry saw no sign of commotions in the Auror Office. Then he immediately wondered if he just had no idea what was really going on in the office. However, he knew that Acton had something in his mind and no longer worried about the issue.

The weather was getting chilly and gloomy, signaling that the autumn was well on the way. However, no one was discouraged by the cold weather, because Halloween was today. The recruits had a day off and had a masquerade with other Aurors. They did not have to dress for anything, but there was a game involved that also worked out as a test. Everyone had to disguise themselves and act perfectly like someone else. The others were allowed make one guess. The room was enchanted so that if the guess was correct, then the respondent's disguise would be undone automatically. Otherwise, not only the questioners could not ask nor guess about the identity of the others for the remainder of the night, their disguise would be undone in return. Therefore, they had to make very careful guesses as to who the real person was under the disguise. According to the rumors, there was supposed to be a surprise prize for the last three individuals.

During the course of the classes, Harry soon realized that the point of this training program was not to learn new materials. As Calista and Doug made clear, the recruits had all necessary information. The purpose of the program was that the young wizards had to learn the ways to moderate their skills to fit Aurors' jobs. Harry had learned not only refine his Transfiguration skills, but acting, various accents, and trivia information in order to enact someone completely different. They also had to remember the faces of important officials in Ministry in case they had to be the double. Experience in foreign language was an excellent addition and everyone had to know basic phrases as well.

At first, everyone struggled at the rather eccentric material of the course. However, they soon realized the necessity and rigorously followed. After much confusion and struggle, Harry could say that they did rather a fine job. And as a gift, the Auror Office was having a day off on Halloween.

As Halloween party neared, everyone became busy to perfect their second identity. Ron was bustling through the old copies full of hairstyles and faces. Harry chuckled, remembering the first time he had received the package. He was dumbfounded to learn that he had to remember as many features on the papers as possible. Although it seemed pointless at first, Harry soon noticed dramatic changes in his Transfiguration. And he embarrassedly remembered his rather plain disguise he used as James Evans. No wonder Raquel recognized him immediately.

Speaking of Raquel, she seemed to be the only who was gliding through this course. It was as if she was a natural in disguise. Even Calista was impressed with Raquel's skill and talent. Doug made a joke about how Raquel's codename should be Shapeshifter due to her excellent disguise skills. She was the only one who was allowed to skip the disguise portion of the class. However, she still had to attend the conceal portion of the class.

As important as the disguise was, it was also important to hide the traces of their original identity. Harry had learned for the first time that everyone's magical energy had distinct quality. Using Transfiguration would usually hide this quality, but hiding one's trace solely depended on individual skills. It also worked the other way: if they had sharp skill as to see through Disguise Charm, they could more easily figure out who the real person was, or at least figure out that the person was using the charm.

This party, as fun as it was supposed to be, was a real life example of how this skill was going to be used. Many times, Aurors used this charm to blend in with the rest of the crowd or act as a double. This party will force the recruits to use their skills to maximum to trick everyone.

As the masquerade approached, Harry became more anxious. He looked at his reflection under bright full moon light. He had no idea what he should disguise as. On one side, he wanted to disguise from someone completely opposite from him; but on the other side, that would be exactly everyone's intention. Therefore, if he actually disguised to someone somewhat close to him, it could work as a ploy to throw off others. Harry smiled at his eagerness for this party. He was ready to test the skills that he had learned so far.

Then an idea came to his head. He had no idea if it would work. In fact, it could expose him at the bet, but he was willing to take a risk. Harry quickly underwent a disguise. Looking at himself in the mirror, he touched his changed body rather awkwardly. He was positive that he was close, but he could not make sure. Complaining about the new burdens on his chest, he grudgingly came out of his room.

Luckily, the hallway was empty except candles and Jack-O-Lantern hanging in midair for decorations. He quietly headed to the Lounge, anxious to see who might be there. The hall was decorated beautifully with candles and Jack-O-Lanterns. He noticed live bats flying in the air and cats standing on the top stool of the wall. There were ghosts here and there that he had never seen. Unlike Hogwarts, there were no residing ghosts in the Auror Office, so Harry guessed that they were invited to the masquerade as well. There were already many people in the hall enjoying good music, drinks and other's companies.

Harry quickly closed his mouth before anyone can see through his act. He put his hand on his head, stumbled and groaned. He sat by the window as if he was in pain. Soon enough one person approached him. Through half lidded eyes, Harry carefully searched for the signs in her disguise. She was…. Little Red Riding Hood? With curly pigtail, little face and most importantly with giant red hood that she was wearing, Harry did not have to second guess what the disguise was supposed to be.

"Are you OK?" The girl asked. Harry failed to recognize any resemblance to anyone he knew. He studied the face carefully with no luck. Eyeing her carefully, he continued his act. "I'm not really feeling well. I was hoping to see Acton somewhere. I'm really bummed but I can't really go to the party with this fever." He tried to imitate the voice and the intonation of speech as much as he could. He was hoping that he was doing a good job. Little Red became instantly worried and put a hand on his forehead. It was slightly warm due to the charm he had put on his forehead.

"Oh no!" She cried. "You're burning up! I will help you up." Harry limply leaned against the teenager, desperately trying to find the trace of magical energy. However, she was good at concealing her own energy even when she was busy helping him out.

When they finally reached the door, Harry was ready to give up. _There was no way this cheap trick would have worked_, he wearily thought. He smiled at her the best he could and was about to head the door when he heard the fateful words.

"I hope you feel better soon, Raquel!" Little Red cried out. Harry smiled in incredulous turn of luck. He fully turned around to face the girl who had no idea what was coming to her. Slowly, but surely, her disguise was becoming undone. She did not notice the change immediately, but when she did, she shot a surprising look at Harry. He was not sick anymore; rather he was very happy. He quickly changed his appearance to the one he had already planned. He couldn't believe that his plan actually worked. He congratulated himself as Little Red slowly turned back to the man he saw couple times in the Lounge. The Auror was struck by what had happened, but he began his roaring laughter.

"Nice work, probie. That's a fine job you did. Bloody hell, I didn't know I would be out of this so quickly." He pointed at Harry with smile. "I'd really like to see who you really are. I will be keeping an eye on you." Then he wearily walked away, waving at his friends who were laughing.

Harry smiled at his surprising accomplishment. Even for him, all those classes and rigorous trainings were overwhelming at time to make him doubt about himself. This surprise gave him a huge confidence in his skills, which delighted him very much. He finally felt confident enough to enjoy the party.

Quite some time has passed since the masquerade started. Everyone was releasing the tension of the game and finally enjoying the masquerade for the sake of it. When the Lounge was crowded with people, two people walked in that not only drew everyone's attention but made their jaw drop.

_Kingsley Shcaklebolt?_ He madly thought. _What in the world could he be doing here?_ Then he remembered the nature of the party and quickly realized that it was someone who disguised as the Minister. Harry chuckled at the detailed disguise that included the signature hoop earring. He was deathly curious of who actually dared to disguise as the Minister.

But the other person who walked was the one who created more commotion. Harry knew that in Muggle world, people took their costumes and imagination to their version of fantasy, but he had never guessed that someone from this office would too. Standing behind seemingly Shacklebolt was the exact replica of a Veela that he saw in Qudditch World Cup. She—there was absolutely no way that a man would transform into a Veela—was as striking as a real Veela. Dazed, Harry wondered if she somehow possessed the same charm that real Veelas did. However, he did notice differences: She was more reserved and cold compared to Veelas who were mostly concerned with seducing men. The moment he saw her, he dived into his consciousness to trace the magical energy. He was surprised to be repelled by such a strong, brute defense against her and Shacklebolt. She gave the entire Lounge a meaningful look, ending with Harry. He figured that everyone tried to trace who she was and all failed.

Soon the initial shock was gone and everyone returned to their usual business in the party. During the course of the masquerade, many people came in and were forced to retreat to their original appearances. Ron held out pretty well until when someone spilled a drink on him; he lost his concentration and his hair turned bright red. Before he could change it back, someone yelled out his name and he was reverted back to himself.

An old man from the corner of the room walked into the crowd and found Shacklebolt. The man began to laugh uncontrollably, making everyone stop talking and stare at him. When he finally stopped laughing, he said to Shacklbolt through his panting, "Oh, Acton. I can't believe that you actually turned into _Shacklebolt_. It took me forever to figure out who you were!"

Shacklebolt made a mysterious smile and by everyone's surprise, he turned back to his real self: Acton Salmander. Harry saw the old man silently cheering for himself. He could not help noticing the similarity with the behavior of….

"And from my observation, you must be Jaden. Only he would display such behaviors," said a beautiful brunette woman with thick rimmed glasses. Her appearance vaguely reminded of Harry Marianne, but he knew that she knew better not to disguise into someone who looked so much like herself. But then, it could be exactly what she hoped everyone would think.

Harry's brief dilemma came to an end when Ron blurted out. "You are Bernard! No one says _my observation_ except you!" The woman looked at Ron grudgingly as she turned back to Bernard. Harry turned his attention back to Jaden who had dark gray hair as if he was portraying his mood. Harry was surprised that Jaden was not one of the three last remaining wizards since he could change his appearance without any spell as a Metamorphmagus.

As such, the guesses were taken back and forth, causing laughter here and there when the person's identity was revealed. Harry was surprised that he had been able to hold out for this long. The lack of energy and giggling showed him that everyone was drunk and the party was dwindling. He quickly glanced around the room and was surprised that…

"Alright. The masquerade is over. Why don't you three come over here?" Acton waved at Harry. He excited walked to the center of the room. The other two were Veela and six year old looking newspaper boy. The boy chuckled and quickly removed her spell, revealing Raquel. Veela quickly changed her appearance too as LeRouge. Harry noticed how little her facial appearance changed. With minimal changes in her appearance, she was still able to portray a completely different person—or creature, in this case. While he marveled at her talent, Harry also turned himself back to his original self. Acton smiled at the three winners and gave them tickets.

"This," explained Acton, "is the ticket for the opera called Rennervate that is opening tomorrow night. As a part of Ministry office, Auror Office was given three tickets for the world premiere in the best seats of the theater. Usually, I would put it in an auction, but I thought it would be a great prize for the masquerade. Happy Halloween."

Harry tried his very best not to laugh when he saw Raquel's expression. While he was sure that he was no fan of opera, he was excited for the new experience and a chance to get out of the Office for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

OK, i admit it if you think this chapter is a bit crappier than the others. I had really really hard time writing this because... I didn't like it. :/


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, sorry I'm not keeping "every friday" deadline. The school has started and it's a LOT more demanding than I have imagined, so it's more likely that I will be posting on Saturday or Sunday. BUT i will try my best to upload a chapter every week. Thanks :)

* * *

The next morning, Harry rose early so that he could finish his physical training fast. Now he was running fifteen laps around the building. He was astounded to learn that although the vigor of exercise increased, he felt less tired. With stronger stamina, he could deal with classes and rigorous trainings a lot better, and he was very grateful for that.

The disguise class was not in session. Instead, they had a little meeting with Calista and Doug about the masquerade yesterday. Calista beamed them proudly. "Well done yesterday, everyone. Having that masquerade was of course for fun on Halloween, but it also served as a test for us." She smiled. "And I'm happy to say that all of you have passed Disguise portion of the program."

Harry heard few people sighing in relief. She continued. "As you must have realized, getting in theories and practicing is very different when you are actually in the real situation. Focus is a real key factor when you're pretending to be someone else. There can be slip ups just like Jaden if you are not careful. We wanted to let you realize that in a less dangerous situation. But I can't say masquerade wasn't fun."

Everyone was in good mood after the meeting since they have all passed the test and they all had a day off. Harry asked Ron what he was going to do for a free day. He merely shrugged. "We will probably have a little celebration for being done with a quarter of a year." He grinned. "I'm sure it's going to be better than the opera that you have to sit through."

Through his smile, Harry cringed. He was excited to be attending one of the high social events. However, he was not sure if he would stay awake for the entire opera. He grumbled as he headed to his room for his robes. Luckily, the opera was matinee show, which meant it would be easier for him to concentrate on the opera.

Harry quickly changed to his robe—the one that he has not worn since Yule Ball—and headed to the Administrative Office. He had no idea what the transportation might be because no one was allowed their own broomsticks. And he doubted that the girls could fly comfortably without destroying their dresses.

His worries became unnecessary when he noticed an elevator for the first time in the corner of the office. He soon realized that the elevator worked exactly same as the Floo Powder except it was less hassle and more graceful. Marianne saw him walk by and smiled. "You didn't forget to leave you wand, right?"

Harry nodded. Because the premiere today was a private opening for only high officials from Ministry, only certified individuals were allowed to bring any magical objects. In this group, that included Acton. Harry glanced at Head who smiled at his stare. Soon Raquel and LeRouge walked in together. Harry could not believe the stark difference between the appearance of two. Raquel wore a tiered pale pink cocktail dress with a huge statement necklace. Even he was awed by her beauty, Harry chuckled that she was the only one who would think of and actually wear such outrageous outfit. LeRouge, on the other hand, had a demure elegance with turtleneck, simple sleeveless black dress. Raquel happily waved at Harry while the other barely acknowledged him.

When the group was ready, Acton expertly pressed the button to open the elevator. Harry was surprised to see that the elevator actually exuded luxury, unlike the other parts of Auror Office. The floor was cream marble while the walls and ceilings were decorated with gilded linings and light woods. When Acton made sure that everyone was in, he pressed series of buttons and the elevator began to move smoothly. The ride was comfortable, and it was over a lot faster than Harry expected. When the door opened, his mouth opened in awe instinctively.

Of course, the elevator was luxurious, but the opera house was absolutely extravagant. The lobby was decorated in both Classical and modern way. The columns and marble reliefs were those from Greek temples. The floor was covered with beautiful shade of burgundy velvet. The entire area was lit with copious lamps on the wall. And most of all, there were many high class people who were just beautiful and elegant. Harry was wondering if he really belonged here.

"Potter, what are you doing here? You don't belong here." Harry flinched when his inner question was suddenly answered. And he experienced more surprise when he turned around to find Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry instinctively scowled at those who gave him the same treatment.

"If you think you belong _here_ because of your status," Draco spat out. "Think again, Potter. Nothing can grant you a true acceptance..."

"A true acceptance belongs to someone who is here because of his merits, not because of his blood." Harry saw both Malfoys freeze and curiously turned around to find LeRouge who was giving them the coldest glare he could ever see. "He has every right to be here as my recruit. You, on the other hand, should be glad that the security is still lenient, or you would not have been allowed here."

Malfoys glared at her, but they did not defy her to Harry's surprise. They glanced at each other and figured that the best way for this situation would be leaving it. Watching them go, Harry turned to say thank you but she was already gone with the rest of the group. He gingerly followed them to the entrance and his mouth opened again. At the entrance was a big stoic arch. He cringed at an apparent menace that the arch produced.

"Don't worry," Marianne tapped him on the shoulder reassuringly. "It's only a security check to make sure that you don't have any kind of magical objects. I heard this was inspired by Muggle's metal detector."

As he watched an elderly man pulling out a Remembrum, Harry vaguely remembered the strict security at the airports. He smiled weakly as he walked past the eerie arch, and was thankful that it did not create any trouble. He and others were soon ushered to the box seats. He was surprised, if not somewhat glad, to find out that the opera was more bearable than he had imagined. However, he soon realized that opera was not his thing. His head kept nodding off against his will in the middle.

His head snapped up when he saw assortments of bright light. People were struck awe by beautiful lights. Harry glanced around the seats to see the others and realized that LeRouge was not there. As he had a bad feeling that his future Mentor was not present, a gunshot was fired. Harry froze because the gunshot was so close and he could even smell the gunpowder. The gun shot was nearby, possibly in the hallway leading here.

The audience screamed in panic as the gunshot rang through the opera house. The music promptly stopped, replaced by shouting and footsteps. The audience was not themselves in panic. If the situation was not controlled in time, there could be more damages and injuries. Acton promptly headed to the hall way first.

"Salmander! Don't--!" As soon as Head stepped out he was knocked out with another gunshot. Raquel screamed and lost the control of her legs. She sat on the floor, wildly trembling. Harry hurriedly went to comfort Raquel while Marianne, pale as a ghost, stepped out to find the shooter cocking his gun to LeRouge's head. He did not seem to care about Acton at all, who was bleeding badly with the wound in his stomach.

Marianne quickly grabbed Acton's wand with anger that almost looked like madness. "How _dare_ you injure Acton? I will never forgive you. _STUPEFY!"_

The force of the spell was so great that even Marianne was knocked away from the impact. The spell shot straight to the shooter who was pushed to the wall, creating cracks. Even Harry could feel the wave of impact hitting him while he held on to terrified Raquel. This was not right. Stun spell was not supposed to be this strong!

"Harry..." Raquel sobbed. "What are we going to do? I can't--I can't do this!" His mind spun in frenzy search for escape. Unfortunately, there was only one hallway for exit, which was occupied by a shooter. At least he can count the shooter out if this unusually strong Stun spell had worked out. However, as he stood, he heard a horrible crack sound and looked around. The impact of the spell was so strong that it was breaking the walls, creating multiple cracks. He quickly hoisted Raquel up. He had to get out of here or the walls would crush them. But how was he supposed to rescue others? They were all immobile and without any wand, there was no way he could carry all three of them at once. However, he had to get Raquel out at least so that she could get help from Auror Office. He gingerly took exhausted girl out of the seats. He found a horrible sight of Acton lying in pool of his own blood. Raquel looked away and continued sobbing while Harry was about to carry her when he heard a desperate cry. "The wand!"

He looked around to see where it was coming from, but Marianne was still unconscious. He looked the other way to see LeRouge sitting on the floor, also bleeding. She was clutching her left shoulder to stop the bleeding to no avail. Harry was so happy to see someone conscious that he was unable to respond. "THE WAND, POTTER!" LeRouge bellowed with the last strength in her system. She too was losing too much blood and it was only matter of time before she lost consciousness. "GIVE ME THE WAND BEFORE THIS ENTIRE PLACE COLLAPSES!"

Harry quickly came to his senses and put Raquel on the floor. Marianne was still holding the wand. Harry twisted her strong fingers around the wand as he heard more cracking sounds. He did not know if he could make it in time, but he had better. Four lives depended on his hands. He ran to LeRouge and gave her the wand, who waved it in big motion to spread her spell. The cracking and rumble stopped momentarily and an eerie silence took place. Her bloody hand dropped weakly. Harry noticed a deep wound in her left shoulder and almost flinched at the sight. It was not the wound that startled him; it was her blood. It had some kind of shimmery quality compared to normal blood.

LeRouge gritted her teeth and stood up. Harry quickly found a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her who looked at him rather gratefully. He helped her tie the handkerchief around her shoulder. The handkerchief became red as it absorbed her blood. She pointed to one of the candlesticks that fell on the floor with her wand and it began to glow. When the wand pointed to Acton and Marianne, they slowly glided near the candlestick.

"I have turned the candlestick into the Portkey to Auror Office. Go there, and look for the nurse. I am sure the back ups are already on their way after this commotion. Grab Galbraith and Salmander as well since they need immediate care. Understood?"

He nodded gingerly. "What about you?" He asked worriedly. As far as he could tell, she was not in good shape either. She smiled weakly. "Potter, I did not earn my title as Senior Auror for nothing. There are lives who depend on my assistance. Therefore, I can not leave this place yet." She gave him a firm look. "I understand that this is a difficult situation for you, being new at this job. However, this is the reality of Aurors. And you have to understand that your comfort and safety comes _after_ other's. One mistake," she looked away painfully, "can cost you numerous lives and injuries."

He quickly realized that she was blaming herself for this incident and he did not know what to say to comfort her. He had no idea why she was blaming herself in the first place, but he could not say anything either since he did not know the situation. He simply put his hand on her shoulder, which surprised her. She pursed her lips in determination as she bravely set out to calm down the audience and helped them make a swift but safe exit. She did not forget to bind the shooter with the rope on the way out. Harry took a deep breath as well and called out Raquel who was still trembling and crying. He firmly held onto Acton's hand while Raquel held onto Marianne. They grabbed the candlestick together and Harry felt a familiar sensation as the Portkey activated.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry landed heavily on the tile floor. He looked up to find a chubby, elderly lady in white suit. He immediately realized that they were in the Infirmary. The lady, named Camilla, gasped as she walked toward them. "Oh my! I have heard about the commotions in the opera house, but to see Acton in this condition!" She quickly examined the wound. "At least the shot is not fatal, but he has lost too much blood already." She whipped her wand to bandage him while carrying him to the bed. "What had happened to Marianne?"

Harry quickly explained what had happened as best as he could. She shook her head in disbelief and pity. "Oh dear, she must have lost control of herself. I have told her _many _times to be careful. With her condition and everything..." As if she realized she was talking too much, she quickly closed her mouth and walked away with Marianne's body before Harry could ask anything. _Condition?_ He wondered. What kind of condition could Marianne have? He was sure that it had something to do with her magical ability. There was no way that a simple Stun spell could cause that much damage.

He stopped his thoughts when he felt something trembling. Raquel was still holding onto his arm. Feeling sorry, Harry put his arm on her shoulder. This experience was definitely too much for this poor girl. He had been in dangerous situations many times so he could handle it, but Raquel did not know how to cope with it. She looked up at him with teary, but grateful eyes. She requested that she wanted to rest in the infirmary as well, which Camilla immediately agreed. When Harry stepped out of the infirmary, she also requested her Mentor, Nate. He nodded and headed to the staircase to get to Auror's office.

Nate's impression of a bookworm proved itself in his office. All of the walls were actually bookshelves, filled with many books. He realized that most of them were about dark magic and its counter magic, but also about herbology. He had to be careful about his steps so that he would not trip over some books on the floor. He could barely see the top of sandy brown hair behind the piles of papers. Nate craned his neck over them to see Harry and smiled.

"I am very glad that you could make it." He jumped over some papers and books to warmly shake his hands. Harry instantly felt relieved even though the situations was not any better. "I have just gotten a report from the others. Since Marianne is out of duty, I have taken her place temporarily," he explained, aware that Harry was dying to know what happened after he had left. "It seems that the situation is contained and they have gotten the hold of the shooter. I can not believe that two Aurors managed to get injured. And unfortunately, we lost one person."

"Who?" Harry asked nervously. He was not ready to hear that LeRouge could not make it.

"His name is Jonathan Prestel. One of the high officials in Ministry. He was ready to retire few years later. Such a tragedy." Nate shook his head. "It seems that it was a heart attack from all the incidents. He is quite old; his heart could not handle it."

"So you are sure that he was not murdered by the shooter?" There was also one thing that Harry could not understand. "And how did the shooter get through the security?"

Nate shook his head again in disbelief and sorrow. "Well, that is everyone's fault, really. We always thought that the assassination would be done with magic in this kind of setting. Who would have imagined that a wizard would hire a Muggle shooter for this deed? The detector at the entrance could only recognize magical energy."

"So it could not detect a gun because it was a Muggle weapon." Harry finished Nate's explanation.

"Exactly. This mistake is everyone's. We should have anticipated it." He adjusted his square rimmed glasses. "Well, LeRouge managed to catch the shooter, but he will be unconscious for days due to..."

Harry was about to ask about Marianne and her unusually strong magic, but Nate quickly changed the subject as if he read his mind. "Well, why don't you go change? When LeRouge and others get back, I will let you know."

Harry thanked him and on the way out, he delivered Raquel's message. Nate sadly smiled in response and asked him how she was doing. Harry was not sure how to answer the question, but he told him the truth no matter what the indication would be.

"I was afraid that this might happen." Nate stepped out of the office with him. "Raquel... is a very nice girl. A bit too nice, I must say."

"You are suggesting...." Harry stopped himself when he saw Nate. It was a painful expression that showed his determination albeit his reluctance.

"Auror is a cold, hard job that entails a thorough dedication and determination." He sadly smiled. "I will miss her dearly. She is such a wonderful girl. And she was going to be my first recruit."

Before Harry could give him any comforting words, Nate quickly took the staircase to the infirmary. While Harry was waiting for the staircases to rearrange, he thought about the situation. He had guessed as much that Raquel would be quitting after what had happened today. He did not blame her; no warnings or horrible stories could ever depict the real horror of the life and death situation. Personally, he believed that it would be better to quit before it was too late. However, he could not help feeling sorry that she would be leaving, because he knew that she had talent to be a great Auror; she just did not have heart for it.

Harry carried his heavy steps to his room to rest his mind and body after a surprising agony. When he reached the common room, he saw Tina, Lauren, and Ron sitting at the couch in worried face. When the girls were about to bombard him with questions, Ron quickly recognized what he needed the most and stopped them. Glancing at Ron gratefully, Harry went into his room without a word.

He silently changed out of his bloody robe, a reminiscence of the opera house incident flashed in his mind. He stopped himself before he nearly threw his robes angrily on the bed. Why was he frustrated? When he applied to become an Auror, he was fully aware of the danger that he was putting himself into. All his life, he went through many tough situations like this. Then why was he feeling agitated that he had gone through yet another deadly situation. He soon realized that he was no different from Raquel. Somehow, he too expected naively that Aurors would not get in trouble. In his brain, he knew this was not true, but somehow he believed that Aurors were some kind of invincible superheroes. Seeing them injured, and having adrenaline rush in the critical situation made him feel completely different about Aurors.

There was a soft knock on the door and soon Ron came in with worried expression. Although Ron knew better not to ask, Harry could tell that his friend wanted to know what had happened. With a defeated sigh, he told him the incident. Ron's eyes bulged as he absorbed his story.

"So who was the shooter after then? Was it Acton?" Harry shook his head to the question because he honestly had no idea. All they could do for now was to wait for the others to return. Ron sat on his bed in disbelief. The story seemed to shock him greatly. Harry hesitated before disclosing another bit of story since it was not official yet. On the other hand, he knew that Raquel's quitting was almost certain so he did not see the harm of sharing the news.

Harry was unexpectedly excused from the decision when Lauren burst into the room. She blushed furiously when she realized how rude she was for rushing into their room. "I am so sorry!" She cried. "But this is important. Did you hear that Raquel is leaving?"

"What?" Ron turned to Harry. He nodded to indicate that he already knew. Ron ran his hand through his head, mouth open in astonishment.

"I can _not_ believe that she would quit--" Lauren's speech was shortly cut when Harry raised his hand. He did not want Raquel to receive such criticism when she did not deserve them. He knew that those kinds of experiences could never be reenacted by words alone. The anxiety, uncertainty, millions of possibility, and the pressure to make the right decision at the moment were more difficult than one could possibly imagine. Ron listened quietly as Harry explained this to Lauren because he too knew what Harry was talking about. Even Tina came in to listen when she heard Lauren's exasperated criticism. When Harry explained what had happened to the themselves and what he thought about Raquel's departure, Lauren looked sincerely apologetic for the harsh words she had almost spoken.

"Well done, Harry." Everyone's head turned to find Valerie coming into the room, smiling. He could instantly tell that she was battered and tired. "He is right. You can not judge people based on what you just heard. No amount of training or stories will prepare you for the real situation. We can not blame Raquel for her decision. In couple months, you might be the one packing the bags."

A grave silence filled the room as her words hit them cold. No one wanted to admit it, but her words were true. Who knows? By the time the training was over, no one might be there to complete it. Valerie smiled widely to lighten up the mood. "Oh, come on," she waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. That's what this training is for; so that you can be prepared for Aurors' jobs. Hey, if we made it, there is no reason why _you _can't."

She glanced at Harry and cocked her finger. "You will have to follow me. LeRouge is coming back soon and she notified that she wants everyone involved in this affair to be present."

Harry numbly stood up, wondering since when LeRouge had this kind of power. He knew that as a Senior Auror, she was on the higher standing. However, he was fairly sure that she was in no position to order people around. When he asked Valerie on the way to the Infirmary, she answered matter of factly. "Of course, since Acton is out of action, the highest Auror in ranking is supposed to take the vacancy. Many of Senior Aurors are not here due to missions, therefore LeRouge will be taking charge. As she was one of the people who were directly involved in the incident, it is be natural that she takes the charge of the investigation."

He absentmindedly nodded as they continued. As they came near to the door of the Infirmary, he heard an argument in the room. When they entered, he saw a glimpse of LeRouge pulling her arm out of Camilla's grip. She looked fairly annoyed with the situation and her face softened a bit when she saw Harry's presence.

"Good," she spat out. "We can finally have a meeting. Let's go to Acton's office." She spared a quick glance at still unconscious Head. However, Camilla was not ready to let go of her yet.

"No, LeRouge. I _have_ to see your wound. It is a mere Muggle gun, but you could get infected!" Harry could tell that the nurse was genuinely worried and looked at the handkerchief that looked as if it was red to begin with. Thankfully, the blood seemed to have stopped already.

"Camilla, you understand that I absolutely detest anyone looking at my wound or body." LeRouge said tersely without slowing her steps. The stout lady kept following by her side. "I have already taken the bullet out of my shoulder and performed necessary healing magic. Now, if you excuse me, I have to start this investigation. The longer it drags, the harder it will become for us to find them."

Camilla bravely fought against LeRouge's stern demeanor. However, she soon knew that there nothing to be done to change LeRouge's mind. She sighed rather loudly. "Don't come look for me when you lose your left arm because you didn't listen to me."

LeRouge smiled in response and took broad steps toward Harry. He flinched instinctively by her bold steps. She leaned toward him so that only he could hear her. When she finished her request, he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. However, her stern look told him that he should never ask anything about it. She quickly turned around and gathered the others to Acton's office while Harry headed to his room again.

When he arrived in his room, he quickly pulled out a trunk under his bed. It took a while to rummage through his luggage, but he finally found what he was looking for: his invisibility cloak. He marveled at the cloak that he has not held in almost a year. He did not understand why LeRouge showed interest in his cloak, but he had no choice but to follow her for now.

He nervously approached the staircase. For some reason, the staircase looked ominous, probably because of what he was about to do. "E.N. LeRouge," his throat croaked. Surprisingly, the staircase moved smoothly under his command. Dazed, he took slow steps on the new combination of staircases. After twists, turns and many stairs he finally arrived in front of a grand wooden door. He knocked, but no one answered. She instructed him to wait for her in case the meeting ran long, but she promised that she would be back in fifteen minutes maximum.

As he had expected, she had shown up not far too later. At first, she looked surprised to see someone standing at the door, but it was only brief. She pointed the wand to her door, which clicked as it unlocked itself. She opened the door and went in, followed by Harry.

Her office vaguely reminded him of Dumbledore's office. It was comprised of two stories. The second floor had floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with countless books. It had spiral staircase to the first floor while the bookshelves continued to the first floor. There were many magical artifacts that he did not notice on stands. On the right side of the office was a big mahogany desk that was covered mainly with neatly piled papers. On the other side he saw a luxurious sofa with coffee table. When he stepped down a couple steps, he also noticed a huge Persian carpet underneath. He fidgeted around the room, not knowing where to go. She merely pointed at the sofa while she was gathering documents from her desk.

She joined Harry and sat on the sofa as well. She eyed the invisibility cloak carefully before she began to talk. "Since both Salmander and Galbraith are out of action, Felton and I have taken over their duties." Harry was confused as to who Felton might be, but he soon realized that it was Nate's last name because he already said that he was covering for Marianne. Then Harry made another realization. LeRouge was the only one who was breaking the "First Name Rule" within Auror Office. She demanded being called by her last name, and also only called people by their surname as well. He wondered why she was doing so. He had never noticed it, but calling by surname created a thin veil of formality among them.

"The shooter was definitely going after someone, and I can safely say that he was not after me; he would have killed me while he had the chance. Then, the most likely candidate is Salmander. Thanks to Galbraith's condition," she quickly closed her mouth before she could say too much. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "The shooter has been in coma and we do not know when he is going to wake up. Before then, we have to rely on the evidence from the scene and the analysis from Trackers."

Harry listened carefully, but he still had no idea why he had been summoned here. She crossed her long fingers together and her voice went down. "But I do have a suspect. I have talked with others secretly and they all agree." His ears perked up as she continued. "I believe that Felicia Quintin might have been involved."

His eyes grew wide in astonishment, but he soon understood her skepticism. He saw it himself too; how she was against the Reform, and bothered by LeRouge and Acton. "However, we can not question her or put her in custody without proper evidence. Besides, like Salmander said before, if we are getting rid of the rebel force, we are taking all of them down. If we put a surveillance on her too rashly, then they might notice it and hide themselves."

"What makes you think so?" Harry could not help asking. "There must be many people who might not like Acton. But why Felicia?"

LeRouge smiled at his inquisition, obviously delighted in his thinking. "There are complications for this kind of crimes to occur. The event that we had attended was not publicly announced at all. The only ones who knew about it were the attendees and probably their immediate family. We have run a thorough background check and the only possible hostile family is Malfoys." Harry flinched at the mention of the name. "I have already put on a surveillance duty on Jaden for Malfoys. And Quintin obviously knew about this event since she is part of this organization. Therefore, we need to put surveillance on her as well. She gently picked up the invisibility cloak next to Harry and pointed her wand to it. It shimmered momentarily and Harry looked at it fascinated.

"I can not risk putting an Auror for this surveillance because we can not buy her suspicion at this moment. Therefore, _you_ will be monitoring her. She will not pay any attention to you since you're only a recruit. You don't have to do a lot. Also, you already know about Felicia's contempt toward this office, so I will not have to disclose any more information to you. I will notify you when I am dismissing Aurors from work, and then you will follow her and see where she is going, and what she is doing. Once she goes back to her quarter, you can come here and report to me, understood?"

Harry nodded heavily at the hidden gravity of the mission. LeRouge smiled. "I thought that you might need some help. So I have put a special charm on the cloak. Once you wear it, you will stay invisible until you completely take it off. Therefore, you do not have to worry about covering every inch of your body."

He smiled back gratefully. LeRouge stood up and headed for her desk. He quickly realized that it was time for him to go. "Oh, one more thing," she added when he was heading out. "Do _not_ stick your nose where it does not belong. That will be my job." He nodded and stepped out of her office.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's head buzzed as he made his way to the room. Without his even realizing it, he was fully a part of the investigation team. Of course, he was not doing an Auror's job, but he was nonetheless excited.

However, he also realized the seriousness and gravity of his mission. It was not much, but it still had the importance. He had to be discreet and secretive. Also, LeRouge made sure to explicitly tell him to stay out of any trouble. She emphasized that he was just doing surveillance. If anything were to happen, he would report to her directly and nothing else.

He guiltily remembered that he was no stranger for sticking his nose where he was not supposed to. Being detected by Felicia or others, however, would cost not only himself, but also the entire Auror Office. He knew better than not to be his typical self for this particular duty.

When Harry entered the common room to get to his room, he was surprised to find everyone there, including Raquel. She was dragging way too many suitcases for her alone to carry. Harry instinctively held out his hand to help her out, but she shook her head. "Don't worry. It's not necessary, but thank you." He saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, but he had no idea what to say. Therefore, he merely put his warm, firm hand on her shoulder. She looked at him a bit surprised, but understood what he wanted to say. "Thank you," she murmured quietly. Her voice was quivering and her eyes teary. She hurriedly left the room because she did not want to show herself breaking down in farewell. Harry numbly stood there as he watched her leave. Her departure was another blow to him to remind him what had exactly happened in the opera house.

"She was a really nice girl," Tina looked at the floor, depressed. "I'm going to miss her dearly." Everyone nodded in agreement. It had not been long--about two months to be exact--since they met each other, but all of them were feeling deep connection among themselves from their common goals and status as recruits. Except one person.

"If she wanted to leave, then she is leaving. She is just following her choice. Why is that so sad?" Harry turned around to find Bernard sitting on the couch. He looked same as always: slightly unkempt brown hair with matching eyes, thick-rimmed glasses, not fully shaved stubs. At first, not everyone could handle his cynical way of talking; some were even offended. But soon, they learned that his manner was unfixable, and gave up on trying to change him. They also, however, knew that he did not want to be cross; he was just extremely objective and cynical, even when it came to people's emotions.

Lauren was about to argue, but Harry raised his hand to stop her. He was so tired of this whole situation that he was not sure if he could handle anymore. Without any words, he went into his room exhausted. When he glanced out the window, he could see a half moon lingering outside the window. He did not even bother to change his clothes when he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Weeks passed by without any more incidents. The classes continued without Raquel. The disguise portion of the course was done and now everyone focused on concealing their magical aura whenever they used magic. It was also important to learn that they could erase their tracks and presence whenever they were trailing a Death Eater or criminal.

The physical training pitched up as well. Now that everyone built up their physical endurance and muscles from their running, it was the time to learn to how to apply them. Calista was mainly in charge of the physical training, and surprisingly, Valerie came to help her as well. Everyone seemed to be happy to practice martial arts in the spar ground rather than running around in cold. Although the recruits struggled a lot in the beginning, especially the girls, they caught on as the days went on.

Thankfully, Acton regained his consciousness after a few days of treatment, but he decided to leave LeRouge in charge and take a brief sabbatical to fully recuperate. However, Marianne was not so lucky; she had been in coma ever since and still had not woken up. Harry did not understand when Camilla said carelessly that Marianne should have been more careful due to her condition. To his disappointment, LeRouge gave her a warning look before she could continue.

However, Harry still had a secret from everyone else; he still had a surveillance that LeRouge assigned. However, it was not really a hard mission. All he had to do was put on Invisibility Cloak, follow Felicia and see if she did anything suspicious. She had not done anything out of ordinary, so he had nothing special to report to LeRouge. He was very grateful that he was learning about stealth and concealment at the moment so that he could apply the skills on the hand. The bonus was that he was excelling in this particular subject as a result. He also familiarized himself with LeRouge since he saw her every night. She was professional, and collected, never showing emotional outbursts. He felt that she had no hard feelings against him, but he could not help feeling a barrier around her that kept everyone away.

One day, Harry was walking across the Lounge when he saw an unfamiliar man with LeRouge. The man seemed very nervous and anxious to talk to her, while LeRoug was being as aloof and cool as her usual self. His spiky, light brown hair made Harry think that he was in his twenties, but when he turned around he looked more like early thirties. Probably because of gold-rimmed glasses, he vaguely reminded Harry of Nate.

As he got closer to them, he could grasp the bits of conversations.

"Just when is she going to wake up?" The man demanded the answer.

"Sidney, like I have said, she is physically fine. However, you can not visit her until she is conscious."

His face reddened and twisted in anger. "How could you let this happen? You were there with her! You could have—"

LeRouge stood up with such loud noise that it caught everyone's attention. Her expression did not change much, but Harry could see the cold anger emitting from her face. "You should feel lucky that you can get into this office when you are not even an Auror. I have granted your entrance due to your status as Ulmer's grandson and Galbraith's fiance. However, if you show any more disrespect for me, you will never be allowed to visit here. Do you understand?"

Harry hurriedly walked away to avoid any unnecessary angry outbursts. Sidney glared at her for a while, but he just let out an angry sigh and walked past her. He sat at the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey from Trishella. Harry stood there in daze as he absorbed the information. The only Ulmer he knew from this office was the mysterious head of the Trackers, Gray Ulmer. And he had no idea that Marianne was engaged! Harry understood the anxiety of the man. He gingerly went to the bar and sat next to him. Sidney glanced at him for a moment and then looked back at him as he realized who was sitting next to him.

"Harry Potter?" His mouth opened. "So the rumors _were_ true. Marianne refused to tell me if you were actually an Auror here! It's such an honor to meet you." He eagerly shook Harry's hand while Harry smiled sheepishly.

Sidney excitedly asked him about the days as Auror recruits, and Harry was eager to know about this cheerful man as well. He had hard time believing that such optimistic, positive man was actually a grandson of a gloomy Head of Trackers. When Harry asked him about his profession, he beamed at him proudly. "I am a researcher at National Academy of Magical Anatomy."

"Magical anatomy?" Harry repeated rather awkwardly. The word sounded somewhat absurd to his ears. Sidney smiled as if he had expected the reaction. "You see, even though it's your brain that commands your magic, the other parts of the body is vital for your ability as a wizard too. For example, even though your magic ability has nothing to do with your physical ability, it is still very important that your physical strength is good. It's because your mental ability, which directly is linked with your magic, is also closely associated with your physical endurance and strength. That is why you have to go through such rigorous physical training. If you are drained or exhausted after days of tracking and chasing without proper food or sleep, your magic ability will decrease as well. And of course, there are also mental issues that can affect one's magical abilities…" He suddenly trailed off as if he was remembering a painful detail.

To lift the heavy mood, Harry quickly changed the subject to Marianne. He expressed his surprise that Marianne had a finace. Sidney laughed heartily because she was never keen to reveal anyone about her personal life. He quietly mused, "I just wish I can see her, but LeRoue wouldn't let me. I understand that it is a security reason, but I _am_ her finace…"

Harry already found himself defending for LeRouge. "She _is _right, though. No outsider is allowed to visit the Auror Office because we can not allow others to know the location of this place. You are indeed lucky to get through the protocols at the entrance. Don't worry, she is not in bad condition."

Sidney's ears perked at his assurance. When asked, Harry had no choice but to reveal his presence when and how Marianne was _injured_. After hearing Harry story, he seemed to be a bit relieved, but worry did not leave his face.

"So that must be why she is still in the Infirmary." He murmured. Harry looked at him curiously. Looking around, Sidney told him shocking news as a gratitude for telling what had happened to Marianne.

Marianne used to be a field Auror along with Jaden, Clyde and everyone else. She was an excellent Auror with both unmatched knowledge and operative skills. However, as the missions became more difficult, they realized that she had a problem. She had a rare condition of inability to control her magical energy when she was in extreme pressure or stress. Usually, it resulted in overflow of her energy and even the simplest spell became the most deadly. Marianne had no choice but to resign as an Auror since her condition could be fatal even in little missions. However, Acton thought that it would be a waste to lose Marianne and offered the Head of Administrative position. It was a perfect job for Marianne due to her immense knowledge and little dependence on magic. Because of Acton's trust, Marianne regarded him as a father that she lost so many years ago.

Harry remembered how she was somewhat overprotective when it came to Acton (LeRouge teased her about it quite often), and finally understood why. He knew how distressed she was when Acton was on the floor, bleeding. It must have been more than she could imagine. Sidney grimly nodded in agreement. However, his expression brightened soon.

"Thank you for telling me this. It's much better to know what condition she is in right now. At least, I know why she is there." He smiled and left the room. However, Harry could not help thinking that he had more in his mind than he let on.

Harry quickly headed out of the Lounge, hoping that he was not too late for his daily mission. Just like everyday else, Felicia did not seem to do anything strange. She merely talked with Calista before heading back home. He vaguely thought that they must be close friends because they talked after work almost everyday. Unfortunately, Harry could not hear the details of their conversations, but they were never long; therefore, he doubted that it was any more than greetings.

He was on his way to the room when he saw something strange. Luckily, he was still wearing his Invisibility Cloak and could approach the situation closely. A man was going into the Infirmary rather discreetly. Harry's hair stood up because it was way past the visiting hours. Harry quietly followed him in. He could not see the man's face due to the lack of light, but it was the bottle in his hand that got Harry's attention. It was very small crystal vial, and it had a bluish glowing, swirling liquid in it, which vaguely reminded him of people's memory for Pensieve.

Harry edged in closer to see what the man was doing. Surprisingly, the man stopped next to Marianne. He pulled the bottle up in the air as if he was in deep thoughts. Then nodding determinedly, he opened the bottle, opened her mouth and began to pour the liquid.

As these were happening, millions of questions flashed through Harry's head. Who was he? What was he doing here? How did he get in here?

Was he here to kill Marianne?

Despite LeRouge's order not to stick his nose where it did not belong, Harry pulled out his wand swiftly and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

With a scarlet jet of light, the bottle flew out of his hand and flew to the floor. As the man cried in surprise, Harry was astonished that he remembered the voice. The man followed where the light had come from and grabbed Harry's shoulder, knocking him on the ground. He forcefully removed the cloak as Harry finally saw the man's face: Sidney. Both of them stopped numbly as they realized who their opponent was. Harry briefly wondered if he had made a horrible mistake. There was no way that Sidney would have killed her. Then what was he doing in the middle of the night?

The bottle flew to the wall and smashed, causing a bright explosion. While Harry was bathed in that bright light, he made sure that there was no damage from the explosion. Sidney stopped his pummeling, dumbfounded by the explosion.

"What are you doing here?" He bellowed. His expression was filled with disappointment. He reluctantly let Harry go and stumbled to Marianne. Harry was about to comfort him when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"You've done well," said LeRouge, accompanied by Nate, Jaden and Clyde. "You did disobey my order of keeping yourself safe," Harry flinched when he heard those words. "But, you have done the best you could and contained the situation nicely." She glanced at him sternly. "You may leave."

Harry instantly realized that it was not an order to be questioned from her expression. She was extremely angered at this situation, but she was trying her very best to hide it. He stood up, expecting a lot of pain from being pummeled by Sidney. He was surprised to disagree, feeling refreshed and energized for some reason. He was eager to know what was going on, and what that mysterious substance was. Finally, he decided to do something unthinkable. He secretly put on the Invisibility Cloak after he opened and closed the door. He knew if LeRouge found out, he would be kicked out for good, but he was too curious to see what angered her so much.

After the door closed, the other Aurors glanced at the door, obviously aware of Harry's presence despite the Invisibility Cloak. LeRouge seemed to be the only one who was not aware due to her rage. She pointed to the wall, which still had the residue of the bright liquid. "What is it? No, a better question would be 'Where did you get this?'"

"It's a prototype product from my experiment." Sidney spat out, still annoyed by the turn of the event.

"Experiment?" LeRouge's face lost its color. "Do not tell me you are trying to create…"

"Yes, that was a prototype Tears of Raziel. We are trying to complete it in the state of pure magical energy, just like the legend. The one you see is not filtered and compressed well enough, and therefore unstable. It's not even _close_ to the real Tears, but I thought it would be enough for Marianne to wake up."

LeRouge took big steps and grabbed him by collar. Jaden and Nate took a hesitant step to stop her, but Clyde knew better and stopped them. However, they exchanged a nervous glance since they had not seen her in this state.

She gritted her teeth and spat out each word. "You do realize that the experiment had been closed and evidence was all burned, and there is a good reason for that. As powerful as Tears of Raziel is, the unusually concentrated magical energy puts the body in huge strain and leads the recipient to death! And it was not even a stable one! DO YOU INTEND TO KILL MARIANNE? You should be thankful that Harry stopped you. And you should take this as a lesson and stop the experiment this instant."

Everything in Sidney seemed to have crushed at LeRouge's words. However, he soon began to defend himself. Everyone understood. As a fiance, what else was he supposed to do when his lover was in coma due to lack of magical energy? LeRouge assured him that he needed to have more faith in her, because she was, and is, a strong Auror. In a silent agreement, she suggested that he go back to his place. She promised to send the fastest owl to him when Marianne regained her consciousness. Nodding grimly, Sidney left the room, followed by others. However, before he headed out of the room, Sidney asked one last question.

"How did you know so much about Tears? As you said, all the evidence was destroyed after… some kind of experiment."

LeRouge's face was rigid when she answered. "Because I am a Senior Auror. That's all."

To everyone, it did not sound like a satisfactory answer. However, they knew better not to ask the same question to LeRouge. All of them, including Harry, silently left the room with a mutual agreement that this event would never be spoken.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for taking a week off on such short notice. I thought I might be able to spare some time, but I couldn't. But here is your next chapter :)

* * *

Next day, Harry woke up as if he had been completely refreshed to his surprise. His movements were lighter, reflexes faster. He finished the day's training perfectly with the sudden physical and magical improvement. Harry was bewildered by his abrupt changes, but he felt proud of his progress as well.

"Blimey, Harry. What happened to you today? You are a different person!" Ron exclaimed in admire. Harry's face slightly blushed at the compliment. He mumbled something to distract himself when he found Clyde. Without ever so attracting any attention (probably thanks to his concealment skill), he waved his hand to Harry to follow him. Curious, Harry followed him to Nate's office. Nate and Jaden were already sitting at the desk when they arrived.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Nate smiled.

Without any introduction, they dove into the topic of Tears of Raziel. Harry asked them if they knew about it. They both shook their heads.

"It was my very first time hearing such an artifact. However, it's not surprising if what LeRouge had said is true. However, I wonder _why_ the evidence had to be destroyed, and _how_ she knew so much about it." Nate scanned through the papers in his hand. "There is no document stating anything resembling Tears of Raziel."

"Could it be that she got it from the documents only available to Senior Aurors?" Jaden suggested. "After all, we don't have access to those."

"Very true. But there are not many S-Rank documents, and I know at least their nature. I'm fairly certain that none of it concerned with experiments or artifacts."

"As a Tracker, I have some access to documents that are unknown to other Aurors," Clyde tried his best to avoid accusing glares from the others. "But I haven't been able to find any documents about this."

"There is one facility of the entire Ministry that no one has an access to." Nate brought up the topic seriously. Clyde immediately realized his intention.

"No, there is no way that LeRouge could have accessed the documents about the Ever Locked Room. Even Acton can not ask for the documents regarding the Room until he can present a reasonable cause. LeRouge might be the star Auror right now, but she can't bypass the procedure."

"But I can see where you are going, Nate." Jaden remarked. "If this experiment that she mentioned occurred in the Ever Locked Room, then that explains how we don't have any idea of it."

"But how would LeRouge know of it?" Nate wondered. "Harry, has LeRouge ever mentioned to you about Tears? She might have slipped something since you're only a recruit."

When Harry shook his head in response, he suddenly felt dizzy. He massaged his temple to find that his entire body was getting hot as if it was about to melt. His legs lost control and he fell on the ground. His visions were getting blurry, and his breaths quickened. He could barely see the outline of Nate and Jaden by his side, but he could not muster any strength to talk. He could feel Clyde picking him up, running toward the Infirmary. He said them talking about _fever _and _LeRouge, _but he was too weak to understand anything. He was soon put on the bed with Camilla examining him. Soon he could see a familiar platinum blond hair. Harry mustered up all his strength to stay awake for the conversation.

"What is wrong with him?" demanded LeRouge.

"I… I don't know." Camilla stammered. "It seems that some kind of foreign subject in his body is causing the symptom. But I have never encountered something like this! Whatever it is, it's draining his physical and mental energy. If we don't get rid of it soon, he will die soon."

The atmosphere in the Infirmary became grim. Jaden and Nate scrambled to their offices to find the possible cause of Harry's illness. Camilla looked at him worriedly. "My best guess is that he is poisoned. But not only I can not identify the drug, but I can not even trace it!"

LeRouge stood there silently, watching Harry thrashing on the bed. "How long does he have?" She asked somewhat grimly.

"Well, if we don't do anything, by this rate, several hours maximum." Camilla gave her the determined look and left the room. LeRouge sat beside him, still calm as ever.

"Did you hear that?" asked LeRouge, obviously aware that he was awake.

Harry nodded. When he barely gathered enough strength to talk, his voice was so raspy that she had lean to hear him. "What is going on with me?"

"I do not know, Potter. But we are trying to—" Her hand felt cool and nice on his sweaty, hot forehead. As soon as her hand touched him, a look of realization passed her face. However, her face changed so fast that he wondered if he was hallucinating in his hope. "We are trying our best to figure out what has caused this."

Harry weakly smiled as he drifted back to sleep. For many hours, he was in this dream state where he was half asleep and half awake. He thought he heard many, different voices. Sometimes it was an old man; other times, little girl. They were all trying to tell him something, but he could not understand anything. He felt completely exhausted and lethargic that he just wanted to go to sleep. However, the voices within his head kept talking to him as if they did not want him to go to sleep. He could barely see that the Infirmary was getting darker due to setting sun. He saw many people walking by to check upon him, but he could not manage to greet them.

"Harry!" Suddenly all the recruits except Bernard showed up. They huddled around Harry's bed to see his condition. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly to his best effort. Ron was about to touch him when LeRouge stopped him.

"There is a foreign poison in his body and it might be contagious through skin, so I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself."

Ron hurriedly put away his hands, but looked at his best friend worriedly. "He is going to be fine, right? You can heal him, can't you?"

LeRouge's eyes went to the floor. However, she soon looked at him determinedly. "We will try our best, Weasley."

Relieved, they all left the Infirmary, leaving two in silence. Harry closed his eyes peacefully. Seeing his friends again gave him hope. He knew he was in desperate situation, but was not going to lose to it. Noticing his attitude, LeRouge walked over to his bed and gently brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead. Her hand felt so nice that Harry was just on the edge of falling asleep. She murmured, "I could just let you die, Potter. I know what is causing this. I have heard about your amazing progress today and judging by what had happened last night, you were probably exposed to the prototype Tears. To think that this is what Galbraith might have gone through… Maybe Ulmer should thank you very much. If his future fiancé was exposed to this, then she would not have survived at all."

She put her hand on his forehead. "This will be the easiest way for you to be gone, and it would make my life easier. However, you are one sturdy fighter. That prototype should have killed you hours ago, and yet here you are, determined to make through the night." She chuckled softly.

His eyes wandered to her in confusion. She could _let_ him die? Did it mean that she had the key to saving his life? Then what was she holding back for? His head spun even more and he had to stop thinking in order to ease the pain.

She continued her monologue as if she had no care if he heard or not. "I do have to say that your persistence changed my mind. You will live this time. But do not ever think…"

Her voice trailed off as Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt something strange sensation entered his body. Surprisingly, the sensation was coming from LeRouge's hand, which was flat against his forehead. It was soothing and cool against his hot body. He could feel whatever was inside of him responding to LeRouge—yearning for her, almost like a reunion. Then the flashes of images went through his eyes.

He was astonished to see the images of young girl. Was it LeRouge? She did not have the slightest resemblance to the present self, but he was sure that the little girl was her. She looked about six with beautiful black hair and stunning gray eyes. Her large eyes fixed on him while she slowly walked away. Her tiny hands grazed his scar on forehead. Looking at him grimly, she said, "…that I will end my hatred toward you for destroying my life." He struggled to assess the situation to no avail. He was knocked out cold before long.

Harry's eyes opened abruptly as he got up from the bed. His bed sheet was cool from his dried sweat. He breathed harshly in astonishment, but his body was perfectly normal. Camille entered the room from the noise.

"Oh, you finally woke up!" She squealed in joy. "We've been all worried about you. LeRouge called me when you were going through a shock. For whatever reason, the poison in your body seems to have self-destructed."

"Self… Destructed?" Harry repeated numbly. He immediately realized what she meant for a shock. He had a horrible nausea and headache. He had hard time believing that whatever was in his body simply self-destructed. However, he could not remember anything since he collapsed in Nate's office.

"It's quite too bad that I did not have a chance to identify the poison. But I am glad you are back to normal, Harry." Camilla kindly handed him a cup of water, which he took gratefully. While he was enjoying the every gulp, everyone walked in, including Acton to Harry's surprise. They were genuinely excited about his recovery, especially Ron.

After the happy commotion was over due to Camilla's kicking everyone out, Harry found LeRouge leaning against the door. It was obvious to him that she was waiting there for everyone to be gone.

"Congratulation, Potter. You survived the night." She had a very small, tight smile on her face.

Harry smiled back out of courtesy but slightly frowned when he thought of the question that had been bothering him since he recovered. "Did you… help my recovery?"

"Why would you say that?" She gracefully, and deliberately slowly, cruised around the room. Harry felt embarrassed and awkward asking the question. She seemed so nonchalant about this that he wondered if he was remembering right. Or could it be that he was _imagining _she was by his side? And why would he imagine such a thing? His face suddenly reddened without control. Luckily, LeRouge was looking out the window at the moment.

"N, nothing. I thought I saw you…" He stammered, desperately trying to hide the queasy feeling he was having. He had no idea why he felt this way all of sudden and dearly wished that it would go away.

"Hm, it seems that the substance in your body could have affected your mental rather than physical self. It would not be surprising that your recent memories were creating hallucination. How are you feeling?"

Harry involuntarily leaned away as she got closer. He cursed in his mind for the stupidity of his reactions. "I think I am fine for now." He managed to answer without stammering. He conjectured that it was due to the effect of whatever was in his body.

"Good." She leaned in even closer until her lips were brushing against his ears. His heart raced in unbearable strength and speed. "Don't worry about the surveillance mission tonight. I will take care of it." With that, she simply walked out of the room.

Harry let out a huge sigh, feeling somewhat deflated. Then he quickly calmed his anxious mind. He dearly hoped and believed that it was due to the effect of the unknown poison. Despite her denial, Harry could not help thinking that LeRouge somehow saved him from his demise. Was it really just his imagination? Did he secretly hope that she would have saved his life?

He immediately thought of Ginny and felt guilty about his confusion. He quickly disregarded the incident. He could tell easily that he had no romantic interest to LeRouge; what he had was closer to respect and admiration. Even when he had a chance to get closer to her from his missions, he found very difficult to cut through LeRouge's emotional barrier. Although she was quite aloof to everyone, he could not shake off the feeling that she was extra careful around him.

He eventually decided that LeRouge's explanation was right: the poison in his body was clearly messing him around. As much as he wished what was exactly in his system, he was also glad that he was clean. He uncomfortably went to bed and tried to get his sleep to no avail.

About an hour or two passed as Harry unsuccessfully tried to sleep when a sudden grip of horror struck him. He got up, panting, wondering what was happening. He was not dreaming, and there was nothing going on in the room. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple to grip a hold on himself. When he opened them, he was surprised to find… Felicia? What was she doing here? While panicking, he also realized that he was not in the Infirmary anymore. He was standing by her quarter, where he used to follow her for surveillance all the time.

"Hah! I finally found you!" Felicia bellowed. He was puzzled that she sounded like as if she was under the water. His visions were somewhat blurry too. He had no idea how she could have found him when he was in the Infirmary. And how did he get here in the first place?

She snatched something from him and he realized that it was his Invisibility Cloak. Now since when did he have it with him? Nothing was making sense to him now, but he had to do something. However, he was surprised that he had no control over the body whatsoever. Just what in the world was going on?

"Hm, Invisibility Cloak. Clever indeed. No wonder I couldn't detect anything that easily. But I know you weren't the one who has been following me. No, whoever it was, he wasn't good enough at hiding his presence. I knew someday, whoever is really behind this will actually show herself. It was quite weird that I have been having difficult time detecting that weasel, and look at who I found now. LeRouge, tell me who you used as your errand boy!"

The realization finally hit Harry. It was just like his dream about Voldemort. He was seeing things through LeRouge's eyes. She must have gone to the surveillance mission for him since he was still in the Infirmary. His head dropped in disappointment. He had failed. Felicia had known all along that he was following her despite his best effort.

He saw LeRouge's hand with her wand and the two engaged into a fierce battle. Felicia's magic hit LeRouge hard and as she was being knocked out, Harry felt himself returning to his own body.

He panted hard as he realized that he was still in the Infirmary. He scrambled out of his bed, thinking that he had to help her. However, when he was about to head out of the Infirmary, the one whom he was supposed to help came through the door.

"Where do you think you are going, Potter?" LeRouge asked coolly as if nothing wrong had happened. Harry gulped and told her what he had seen. A look of surprise crossed her face. "Are you telling me, Potter, that you have seen through my eyes?"

Also numbed by the bizarre situation, he merely nodded. He was not as surprised as LeRouge since he had similar experiences with his dreams of Voldemort. However, he could not think of any cause that would link him and LeRouge to such close degree.

"Well, I believe that it is not going to be a big problem in the future." She continued tersely. Without any further indication of what had happened just before, she began to leave.

"I'm sorry!" LeRouge turned around to see her recruit facing the ground as he clenched his fists. "If I were better at the mission that you have given me, none of this would have happened. This is all my fault."

LeRouge went up to Harry and put her hands on his shoulder. "Do not be ridiculous. This is an Auror you were dealing with. Besides, she did not know your identity, which is very good considering the situation."

"What happened?"

"After our brief encounter, Felicia knew that her cover was blown. Therefore, she had left the Auror Office." She suddenly stopped as her eyes widened in a realization. "Potter, I need you to remember something."

With sudden haste tone of her voice, Harry tensed up immediately. "While Felicia was fighting me, she made a crucial mistake. She said that she thought I would never find _them_."

"That means…" Harry's brain ticked as well.

"There are two moles in this office. Who did she talk to, Potter? It does not matter what the nature of the conversation was."

It was not hard for him to remember. There was only one person whom Felicia talked to everyday. Hearing his confident answer, LeRouge smiled and put her hand on his head before heading off. "Good work, Potter. I shall be reporting to Salmander about the situation. Although he is in sabbatical, he needs to know about it. This facility will go down in lockdown as soon as possible. I suggest that you go back to your room and tell others about it. Oh, and here is your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry nodded determinedly, and quickly headed to the Recruit's Quarter. He was glad to know that he had not messed up completely. In fact, he was able to give her the vital information. He knew the situation was bad, but he was glad to feel like a real member of Aurors.

He quickened his pace, hoping he would not be too late. There could be a war coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was running to the Recruit's Quarter as fast as he could when the entire building shook like an earthquake. He nearly lost balance and fell until he grabbed the stair handle. When he reached at the door, he stopped due to a strange feeling. Was it his intuition? Then he heard a loud bang from the door. He hurriedly put his Invisibility Cloak. The door smashed open and he saw several people in black cloak, removing their hoods. He even recognized some of the men: they were all Aurors. Why were they attacking them?

"Where is Harry Potter? He must be LeRouge's errand boy!" A man bellowed. The recruits closed their mouth, determined to not give away their friends.

"He was not even in the Infirmary. Do you think he could have been tipped about this?" A woman asked. Harry nearly gasped when he heard the voice. She was no one other than Felicia Quintin. She was here for him, possibly for revenge. She scanned the room in wicked smile. "I have never liked that brat. Always thinking he is some kind of hero. When I find him, I will teach him a lesson."

Harry quietly entered the common room and stayed in the corner. There were five people, including Felicia. Five Aurors, five recruits. Unfortunately, it seemed that the recruits have been robbed of their wands. He had think of something fast before things got more complicated. He pulled out his wand and pointed to his mouth for a new charm he had learned in class.

"Lauren, Ron, Bernard, and Tina." Their heads perked up a little as they heard his voice. This charm was a special charm that Aurors used when they wanted to communicate discreetly. Harry dearly hoped that no one noticed anything strange. "Please act natural while you're listening to this. I am in this room with you in my Invisibility Cloak. Unfortunately, it looks like I am the only one with the wand. Felicia looks like the leader of this group, so I will handle her. However, I will need a proper distraction so that no other Aurors can attack me. I want you to take one Auror in front of you and tackle them when I give you the signal."

He scooted toward Felicia's back. When he stopped behind her, she stopped fidgeting as if she noticed something. She quickly turned around to face him with her wand up. He screamed, "NOW!" As the recruits tackled the Aurors, he shouted, "Stupefy!"

As Felicia fell, the chaos ensued in the room. Bernard even managed to steal the wand from the ex-Auror and stun him. Harry helped them out before the enemies could stun them. The situation was soon contained, with the recruits' success.

After cheering, Lauren demanded to know the situation along with others. Harry quickly told them everything he knew from LeRouge's suspicion on Felicia, his secret mission, and tonight's events. Their mouths dropped in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you have been knowing this all along and never told us?" Lauren angrily accused. "The information so vital such as this, you decided to keep it from us?"

"And it could have been so dangerous!" Tina claimed. "You should have asked us for help."

The worry did not leave Ron's face either, but he knew that his best friend would never endanger others if he could help it. He was about to open his mouth, but surprisingly, Bernard came to his defense. "Lauren, you should know better how sensitive the situation he was in. Besides," he murmured almost inaudibly, "sometimes people just do not want to share everything."

Harry briefly wondered if Bernard was talking from his own experience, but he knew that this was not the right time to ask. Soon they began to assess the possible situation in the office.

"The fact that they haven't come to help or check up on us probably means that the office is already taken by the rebels." Harry deduced.

"Since there are four Aurors that we know for sure who support the Reform, there must be at least that many rebels as well to hold them back." Tina calculated.

"Which does not include the ones that we took care of." Ron finished somewhat gloomily. "Blimey, I had no idea that so many Aurors were against the Reform."

"Well, there is an advantage." Bernard suggested. "If what Harry said is correct, then this coup de tat is not very well planned. It was more of a surprise response since Felicia's cover was blown. Therefore, they probably don't have a good strategy right now."

"However, they are still professional Aurors." Everyone's head turned to the door where the new voice was coming from. They were surprised to find a tall figure with familiar sunglasses.

"Clyde?" Lauren gaped at her mentor. "How did you get here? I thought the entire office was taken!"

"It is," he answered calmly. "I was… taking a break outside."

"Didn't you have paperworks due today?" Lauren asked skeptically. "I've heard Nate complaining about it. You've already missed three deadlines."

"So you were basically ditching." Bernard flatly said with a hint of mocking sarcasm.

"No, I was not. I was merely waiting for my moment of productivity."

"Oh, procrastination. Even better than ditching." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I think we have a bigger matter on our hands." Tina finally stepped in after listening to their useless conversation.

"Right. I was able to escape the attack since I was outside. But I do not know what is going on in full details. Therefore, you will need to fill me in." Clyde urged.

When the recruits quickly explained the situation, he nodded grimly. "The situation is bad. It looks like some of the Aurors finally decided to openly oppose the Reform in the form of mutiny. You are right by saying that we still have the element of surprise. Do not get me wrong, but once that element is gone, we are not going to stand a chance against them. Therefore, we have to make a plan to conceal our presence as long as possible while slowly taking Aurors one by one." He quickly scanned the room. "How many of you are proficient in unspoken charm?"

Lauren and Bernard raised their hands, while others looked at each other. They had just started training using the charm without speaking, so some of them were still having trouble.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Clyde nonchalantly scratched his head. "Also, we need to figure out who we might be against. This is a mutiny. Therefore, we know most of them. Unfortunately, they know us quite well too. Now, what I have been wondering…"

He walked over to Felicia and picked her up halfway to examine her face. "Some of us have already been suspecting that there was a movement going on within the Office. However, we had to pretend that we did not know this in order to capture all of them at once. We always thought that Felicia was the main leader for this. But to see her here…" He quickly dropped her and looked at the recruits in their eyes. "It means that the real leader of this outburst is dealing with the other Aurors. But who?"

While everyone was asking the same question, a revelation hit Harry. He could not believe that he had missed it all along. If he had known, then all this might not have happened. If he had actually paid any attention….

"Harry, you look as if you had noticed something. Care to share?" asked Bernard, as observant as ever.

With a heavy heart, Harry began talking. "As I have told you earlier, LeRouge assigned me to a secret surveillance mission because she thought Felicia would be behind this whole act. Whenever I followed her, she always talked to one person. I thought that they were having friendly colleague conversation, but I was so wrong. That was why LeRouge asked for her name, because she realized that the person Felicia was talking to must have been part of this as well. If I had known this earlier, I could have…"

"Harry," Clyde interfered before he could blame himself further. "You have done all you could, and you obviously have done your job by telling LeRouge the necessary information. Now, tell us. Who was the one Felicia talked to?"

Harry evened his breath before he said the name. "Calista."

Everyone seemed shocked, especially Clyde. The color in his face drained as the words sank in. He immediately pulled out his wand and pointed to the recruits, much to their horror. "I want and need the truth out of all of you. Has she even talked to you about the mutiny or her intentions?"

Everyone vigorously shook their heads. Sighing in relief, Clyde took away his wand. "I am sorry for doing this, but I had to check with Ligilimency. I can not believe that an Auror in charge of recruits could have planned this. Maybe that is why she dearly wanted this job. She could have been hoping to influence you to join her cause. However, my assumption seems to be wrong." He smiled. "Now, we have to come up with a plan to strike back."

After careful planning, Harry headed to the main office where everyone seemed to be held. In his Invisibility Cloak, he desperately wished that he would not be noticed. His first mission was to get into the office discreetly and report the situation. When he entered the room, he was surprised that there were not that many rebels. However, what he saw next almost made him gasp. An Auror was holding LeRouge down and twisting her head upward by grabbing her long hair. Her eyes were furiously fixed on a figure in front of her. The figure chuckled, which indicated to Harry that the individual was a woman.

"Really, LeRouge." The woman spoke. "If you just tell me where Acton is now, you will not have to sacrifice any life."

While LeRouge struggled against the knife on her neck, Harry realized that the woman was no other than Calista.

"Calista, WHY?" Valerie sobbed. "I thought you were part of this team. You valued justice more than anyone in this office. Your parents would be ashamed…."

"DO NOT BRING UP MY PARENTS IN THIS MATTER!" Calista bellowed. "You have no idea what my parents would think. This so-called justice carried out by rotten heads like you? Don't be ridiculous! You are no justice. You are just dogs of Ministry that has nothing except their own self interest!"

Valerie's eyes shook as she heard the swords coming out of Calista's mouth. She sat down limply, murmuring, "What had happened to you…"

The rebel Auror menacingly pointed the wand to Valerie to warn her to be quiet. Nate tenderly held onto Valerie, but his rage was evident as well. "If we cooperate, you will ensure the recruits' safety?"

Calista smirked at the question. "What do you mean, _we_? All I need is this stubborn lady's cooperation." She turned her attention to LeRouge. "Tell me where Acton is. NOW. Or the recruits die."

"You know others can easily overpower your pathetic minions. This office is filled with the best Aurors." LeRouge spat out in disgust.

"Very true, but they will not risk your and the recruits' lives. Isn't that right?" She smirked at the rest of Aurors. "What a pity. I didn't know that this office was filled with such wusses."

Harry finally understood the situation. Calista was using the recruits as hostages so that she could control the other Aurors. It seemed that LeRouge was the only one who knew the current location of Acton, and she was refusing to reveal it. However, time was running out. It was matter of time before Calista ordered everyone dead. He hurriedly returned to his post to report this to Clyde.

"All right. It seems that Calista does not know that you are out of the rebels' clutches. We will move as we planned, understood?" Everyone nervously nodded.

Clyde waved his hand at Ron. "Come on. We have to hurry." Ron trembled slightly at the gravity of his role. Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "You were the second best in Disguise course after Raquel. I am sure you will do fine."

"Thanks, mate." Ron sheepishly smiled. Clyde soon transformed himself into the one of the rebel Aurors who took recruits as hostages. Harry quietly followed them into the room. Calista glanced at them, quite annoyed. "What is going on?"

"The recruits began to rebel against us. We are holding them right now, but they are creating so much ruckus." Clyde explained calmly. "If we want to contain the situation fast, we need some backup."

Calista frowned at the news. "I can't believe this. You can't even handle bunch of brats. Fine. Peter, Jason, Mary, give them a hand, and come back when you are done."

The Aurors nodded and some of them left the room. Harry tiptoed himself nearby Calista, waiting for the cue. Calista seemed to be too engrossed with toying with LeRouge to notice his presence. However, LeRouge did. While pretending to struggle, she turned her head toward him to meet his eyes. A look of relief crossed her face briefly. She groaned as her hair was tugged to keep her in place.

"I am tired of your game. You will tell me what I want to know." Calista bellowed. "Imperio! E.N. LeRouge, tell me where Acton Salmander is this instant!"

LeRouge scoffed. "Did you honestly think Imperius Curse would work on me? I am not a Senior Auror for nothing."

Calista fumed in response to LeRouge's snide comment. "Hah, I guess you do not realize what kind of situation you are in. No matter what kind of genius you are, you can NOT win this battle. And I will make you despair for that. Crucio!"

Harry instinctively closed his eyes for upcoming cries of agony except… none came. He slowly opened his eyes in astonishment as he realized that even Cruciatus Curse was not working on LeRouge. LeRouge made a deliberately slow, wicked smile as Calista was struck with horror and anger.

"What, what are you? How can even Cruciatus Curse not work on you?" Calista shouted in anger. "There is no one who can resist against this curse! NO ONE!"

"Well, it looks like you have found one." LeRouge replied eerily.

Soon John, Peter, Mary walked into the office after they contained the situation, except they did not. John gave Harry a slight nod when he walked in.

"You guys took so long to get those brats." Calista spat out. "I don't care now. I can find Acton any time I want. I will just kill you all here and find him on my own!" She raised her wand to cast the Killing Curse when John, or rather Clyde, shouted, "NOW!"

Lauren and Bernard jumped into the room to fight as Mary and Peter screamed their spells. Calista spun around to see her fellow Aurors' apparent betrayal, and Harry grabbed this opportunity to stun her as well. However, as he did, he also realized that the man who was holding onto LeRouge was shouting a curse. The entire world seemed to be on slow motion, and he tried to cast a second spell to defend himself. However, he knew he would be too late until LeRouge took drastic action.

While the man's attention was on Harry, she quickly grabbed the knife from his hand and cut the hair that he was holding onto. While he looked at her beautiful, long hair in astonishment of her audacity, she picked up Calista's wand and cast a Stun Spell.

Thanks to this surprise attack, Aurors gained the opportunity to counterattack. Now that recruits and LeRouge were effectively out of danger, they had no reason to hold back. Although the battle went on fiercely, with Calista and Felicia gone, the rest of the rebels were easily contained.

After a difficult battle, everyone cheered in victory. Mary and Peter quickly turned back to Ron and Tina. Lauren and Bernard quickly brought the rebels that they have stunned. Since they were the best with unspoken charms, they immediately took care of the Aurors who came to the hallway with Clyde. Then, Clyde, Tina and Ron transformed themselves to get into the office, waiting for the opportunity. It was a risky plan, but in this situation, also the best. Harry was glad that the plan worked out fine. LeRouge quickly joined the celebration.

"Great job. And I would like to thank you for your assistance. If it were not for you, we would have been all ended up dead." LeRouge thanked humbly.

"Oh, shut up, LeRouge. You were originally planning to overpower that man, weren't you?" Clyde asked skeptically.

"In one way or the other, I would have tried. But I wouldn't have had a guaranteed success."

"LeRouge… Your hair…" Valerie pointed out and everyone fell silent. Her magnificent, long, platinum blond hair was cut into a blunt, long bob. However, LeRouge did not seem to pay attention. "I had to make a sacrifice, and this was the only way to free myself."

"But… But for Calista to do this, I still can't believe it." Valerie mumbled in disbelief. "I have known her for years and I just can not see why she would do this."

"None of us does." LeRouge said determinedly. "I will immediately call Salmander about this incident and he will be handling these rebels personally. Hopefully, he will be able to get some answers for us."

While the recruits were heading back to their rooms, LeRouge announced, "I will have to think about this a bit further, but it is possible that you will be sent back home temporarily. I will have to talk to Salmander about it before the final decision."

After everyone left the office, Harry approached LeRouge who was busy cleaning up the mess. "LeRouge, I just want to say I am sor—"

"Don't, because an apology is the sign of weakness. Instead, you should try to make up for your mistake." She warmly smiled. "And you just have. Great job, Potter. You and your colleagues just proved much about yourselves in this battle."

Harry smiled in response, obviously pleased by her compliment. "Go back to your quarter. You deserve rest."

With a light heart, he quickly headed to his room for a safe, and long-waited sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A lot of changes happened after the Rebel. The Aurors immediately relocated the recruits' quarter to save them from answering bombarding questions from the reporters. They took special care of Harry due to his status. He could see LeRouge lurking around the ground whenever they were training for the martial.

Since Calista was gone, Valerie temporarily took the post. Everyone was hit hard by the betrayal of their former friends, but she seemed to be the worst one out of all. Doug mentioned that she was Calista's close friend since their childhood. The recruits found Valerie crying numerous times.

"It is such a horrible thing. To lose a friend like that." Tina said grimly. "I wish we can do something about it."

Bernard quickly objected. "It is best to leave her alone. At this moment, our concern will only be a burden to her." Of course, Lauren was not going to let him discourage them.

"How would you know when—" However, she immediately stopped when she saw the painful expression on his face as if he was remembering something dear lost from him. Instead, she merely shrugged and walked away, but heeding his advice.

The weather was getting even colder. Harry realized that it was finally winter when he saw the snowflakes falling. Ron commented how early the snow was this year, but everyone was happy nonetheless. They could not believe that they were almost done with the half of their training.

One day, Acton presented himself to their magical training while they were learning to erase their tracks. He had a surprising announcement for them.

"As you know, the acceptance letter stated that you would not be sent home for any break due to security reason. However, considering the hardships that you have been through with the Rebel, we decided to give you the choice of going back home for the winter break." Everyone looked at each other excited. "If you choose to do so, then there is one condition: your Mentor has to accompany you as well. It is very possible that the enemies will attack you in order to find out about the location of this office. Since you are leaving the grounds, it is only proper that you get sufficient protection by our finest Aurors."

Harry and Ron exchanged a nervous glance. "Sir," Ron tentatively raised his hand. "Who is—"

"Nate is going to be your new Mentor since his recruit, Raquel, has left." Acton answered flatly. "You will make your decision by this Friday before you leave on the weekend. That is all."

The classroom was buzzed with excitement. It seemed that everyone was going back home except Bernard. When asked why, he flatly said that he lived alone and had no relatives to visit. Lauren scratched her head worriedly. "I don't know if my parents will accept Clyde as my Mentor since he looks… so… lazy."

"True, but he does have his moments." Ron pointed out. "His strategy was quite good, I have to say. And he manages to keep his cool in tough situations."

She nodded determinedly. "I will have to explain it to my parents. I just hope Clyde behaves himself."

Harry chuckled secretly as he listened to how Lauren was concerned as if she was taking her boyfriend. Then he suddenly thought about his own situation. The Burrow was going to have two guests all of sudden. His heart became heavy as he imagined what might happen between Ginnie and LeRouge.

He had no idea why, but he was slowly drawn to his quiet, aloof Mentor. The strangeness began after he recovered from his strange illness. The vision that he shared with LeRouge was not the only thing. One time, he had a horrible nightmare that kept him all night. The next day, he was surprised to learn that LeRouge had the exactly same nightmare as well. He had no idea how the bond formed, but he never had a chance to talk to her about it.

After the excitement had died, Harry and Ron went into their room as if they had promised earlier. Closing their door, they looked at each other rather worriedly.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked Ron tentatively. "I don't know how you feel about bringing two Mentors back home."

Ron mused for a moment. "Well, Nate seems like a good guy. What I am more worried about is…"

"LeRouge, isn't it?" Harry finished the difficult sentence for Ron. "I don't know what she is thinking most of the time even though she is my Mentor. But I know she means the best. She can be a little difficult to get around, but she _is_ courteous at least."

Ron nodded. "I could really use some vacation back home."

Harry chuckled at his friend's wish. "I really doubt that it will be a vacation with two Aurors around."

On the weekend, they found everyone except Bernard, who declared to have no home to go back to. Harry felt rather bad for him, but the man did not seem to care that he would be the only one left in the Auror Office.

The way to the Wizard world was same as the way to the Auror Office. The only difference was that they had to specify the destination. Harry, Ron, LeRouge and Nate stood in front of the mirror.

"Have a good holiday." Acton said cheerily. "They are good Aurors and they will be able to protect you when there is a danger."

"When?" Ron asked nervously.

"Did I say when? I meant _if._" Acton winked. After the greeting, the four of them nervously stepped into the mirror.

After a strange yet pleasant trip, they found themselves in front of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was already standing there, expecting them. "Oh, Ron, Harry!" She squealed. "I am so happy to see you back here. I thought I would not see you until August! Do you know how worried I was after reading the Daily Prophet?" She beamed at the Mentors admiringly. "You must be Harry's and Ron's teachers. I am Molly Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Nate greeted her warmly. "Thank you for quartering us for the holidays; we are truly in your debt. I am Nate Felton and this is LeRouge." She bowed her head. Molly smiled sweetly at Nate and looked at LeRouge rather awkwardly. Harry sighed in secret. As he had guessed, it might not be the most relaxing holidays.

They hurriedly went to the house where everyone was waiting. Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and George were all waiting for them. Hermione ran and gave them a tight hug. "I am so glad that you two are all right. We were so worried about you."

Harry found Ginny holding his hand tightly, smiling broadly in relief. He smiled back. Soon the introduction began. Harry was surprised to learn that LeRouge was warming up to Weasleys faster than he had anticipated. She was not the jolliest person, but she was holding herself with graceful decorum and great courtesy. Harry already caught Hermione and Ginny staring at her couple times.

Nate and LeRouge exchanged a glance that Harry realized was important. They swished their wand and all the open doors and windows closed immediately. The Weasleys stared at them in surprise.

"I am sorry. It might look scary, but please bear with us." Nate smiled. "We have an important announcement that can not be overheard."

"We have set up a barrier the moment we arrived in this place." LeRouge explained. "The reason why the recruits are not allowed to return home during the holidays is because they are more susceptible to the enemies' attacks. And most of the time, they are no match for powerful dark wizards. And since they are trained in the Auror Office, we can not allow them to reveal the location of the office, willingly or not."

"Well, as you already read in the letter from Acton, this arrangement was only made possible under the condition that we, the Mentors, escort the recruits. However, there are still rules that we have to ask you to follow." Nate read off the list. "Please, do not ask them about the nature of the Auror Office, such as their location, security, or any magical artifacts." Arthur involuntarily flinched at the mention. "We can not allow you to be the subject of the attacks. Our security has been compromised by a mutiny already, and we can not allow anyone unrelated to the Office knowing more than necessary. Harry, Ron, that also means you can not talk about it.

Also, do not tell others that they are Auror recruits if you can help it. The fewer people know about it, the better it is."

"And most important of all," LeRouge continued. "We should probably say that you two are not allowed outside, but that would be too cruel. Therefore, you can go out, but we will have to accompany you at all time."

"WHAT?" The two protested rather violently. They were excited about the great time they would have with their girlfriends. But with them tagging around all the time…. LeRouge flatly squashed their arguments. "Our primary concern is your safety, and your running around everywhere will make it impossible. Acton has placed a spell on each of us to be magically connected. Therefore, one person can not be too far away without the other. "

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nudged at Harry and Ron to tell them that the Aurors were right. George was having a lifetime fun, smiling at them broadly.

The Aurors quickly removed one of the barriers and the setting sunlight bathed the entire house. "Now, why don't we enjoy the dinner?" Nate asked cheerfully.

As expected from Molly, the dinner was great. LeRouge was about to sit next to Harry out of habit, but Ginny took unnecessarily big steps to outrun her and take the only spot next to him. LeRouge seemed surprised, but silently chuckled and sat next to Nate. Harry glanced at his girlfriend nervously, who was sitting haughtily without looking back at him.

The dinner went somewhat silently at the beginning, but became better as Arthur and Molly asked the Aurors about their job and their past.

"You look quite young to be an Auror, Miss LeRouge." Molly commented.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, just call me LeRouge." She answered sweetly. "And honestly, I do not recall being eighteen is so young."

All the Weasleys, and Hermione, almost dropped their utensils. "Excuse me," Arthur stammered, "Are you saying that you are only _eighteen_? You are practically these kids' age!" Harry could feel Ginny tense up a little bit in response.

"Well, yes. Due to personal circumstances, I had to learn to be an adult at an early age." Something about her tone told them that she no longer wished to talk about the topic.

"So what do Aurors do exactly that most of Death Eaters are taken away?" George asked excitedly. It was certainly not everyday to have a dinner with them so casually.

"We are essentially the law enforcement in Wizarding society." Nate explained. "The missions could range from simple chores like getting rid of wild creatures to murder investigations."

And the dinner went so on. However, Harry could not help feeling a bit tense around Ginny. He had suspected that she might feel nervous around his rather young female Mentor, but it was still stressful to see just the extend of her tenseness. After the dinner was done, he was immediately dragged out of the house to the nearby woods.

"Ginny. Ginny!" He called out to no avail. When they were in the deep amidst the woods, she finally stopped. When she did, he could feel that her hand was trembling slightly.

"Ginny, why are you doing this?" He gently held her hand. "I haven't seen you in ages and this is the only time that I would see you until August. And you wouldn't talk to me, not even look at me."

"I wrote to you hundreds of times. _Hundreds_." She tearfully confessed. "But you never bothered to answer me. I can see why. She is—she is your age, beautiful, strong, and—"

"Wait, hold on, Ginny." Harry interrupted, almost laughing. "I never told you? No letter can reach the Auror Office. Ever since it had been relocated three years ago, no outside contact can reach it except the high officials in Ministry. And besides," He gently wrapped his hand around her waist. "She is just my Mentor and nothing else. You have nothing to worry about."

Ginny wiped her tears and smiled in embarrassment and relief. She leaned in as if she wanted to kiss and he was happy to comply until…

Something nagged the back of his mind and he was frustrated to know why. He grudgingly resorted to hugging. Ginny looked at him confused, then her face frowned in disappointment. "Of course, she is nothing else." She spat out bitterly and stormed out of the woods.

"Ginny, wait! It's not what you think!" Harry cried after her, but she was already gone. He heard a small chuckle. He eyed one of the trees annoyingly. In the moonlight, a black figure could be seen among the many branches.

"Charming." The figure said half mockingly and half amusingly. "Teenagers in love are so interesting."

Harry was about to mention that she too was a teenager, but he was too mad to even point it out.

"You do realize you should have kissed her." She teased him while she jumped down the tree. Harry glared at his Mentor furiously.

"How could I? You were staring right at us. What are you doing here anyway?"

"If you were deaf in our announcement, the moment you step out of that house, I am magically bound to you. Although I am surprised to see that you were able to find me. Your training must be going well." She smiled wickedly. "Maybe a little bit too well." Harry grumbled loudly. He was not in the mood to be teased.

"I do have to say it was amusing to see her. Jealous people can be the most dangerous." She stared at him squarely. He involuntarily took a step back when the pair of deep rose-colored eyes met his. "Potter, somehow, you've been able to detect my presence no matter how well I try to hide it." She leaned in closely as if inspecting him. A floral, sweet aroma enveloped him as he took in a sharp breath in surprise.

"Hm." She let out curiously. Then Harry swore that he could see a look of realization hit her face. However, she never bothered to explain it to him as usual. He was about to ask her what it was, but stopped himself. He knew her enough that she would definitely tell him if she deemed necessary. However, he could not help wondering what she realized just by looking at him.

While he was busy thinking about the incident, he felt a tug in his chest. When he looked at the direction of the tug, he found LeRouge heading back to Burrow. She shouted to the confused teen.

"I was not joking around when I said you and I are magically bound. Now hurry up."

Harry groaned and involuntarily followed her to Burrow. He had a bad feeling that the holidays might not be as jolly as he had hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite Harry's worries, the holidays went on without a major fuss. Harry and Ron finally adjusted to the idea of having LeRouge and Nate around all the time. The Mentors were considerate enough to stay away from them whenever the teens were enjoying each other's company.

The usual quartet was in Hogsmeade for the last minute holiday sale shopping. Harry inhaled the cold winter air gratefully. Warm spring and summer were great, but nothing could beat crispy, cold weather that only winter could offer. Ginny squeezed his hand encouraging, and he smiled at her warmly. It took many hours of reassuring and promises, but getting Ginny back to his side was definitely worth his effort. LeRouge figured out that it was best to stay away from him and, they seldom talked to each other after the first day.

Harry and Ron figured that they could still have a good time with their girlfriend with the presence of their Mentors; they were not parents after all. And Ginny finally warmed up to LeRouge and she even came to admire his Mentor greatly after talking to her. Hermione did admit that LeRouge was not the most open person she has ever met, but she respected her a lot as well.

This outing was the first time that all six of them were enjoying as a group. Harry was glad that the Mentors could get along with the others in the end. Despite their higher status as Mentors, their relatively close age range helped them assimilate.

After hours of shopping in the store, they finally arrived in Three Broomsticks for a drink. The six sat on the table and waited for the waitress to bring their drinks.

"It is remarkable to see how little they change in Three Broomsticks," Nate commented. "They even have the same workers here from years ago."

"Some things don't change no matter what, and I like that." Ron answered rather gravely. Everyone nodded in response.

When the waitress walked to their table, Harry was instantly bothered by something that he could not put his finger on. She did not look particularly out of place, and he was fairly sure that he did not recognize her from anywhere. However, he did not like the penetrating gaze that she was giving everyone—especially to him and LeRouge.

"Here are your drinks." She pushed the glass to LeRouge and put the rest on the table. "Enjoy."

"Well, she is new," said Ron when she left.

"Please do not eye other girls in front of your girlfriend." Nate chuckled as he saw Hermione giving Ron a glare. He turned around to see LeRouge and smirked. "Are you going to drink this time?"

Everyone looked at him curiously while he chuckled. "You see, LeRouge has a horrible alcohol tolerance. This cup will probably make her a little… loopy."

"That cup?" Ginny gasped. "But it's only butterbeer!"

"I just happen to have lower tolerance for anything that messes with my body: alcohol or drugs. And I _will_ finish this. You watch." Then without a warning, she began to chug down the entire cup.

Harry gasped in response. He knew she hated losing, but he had no idea that she disliked it to this extent. After a few moments, she slowly put down the cup and lumped on her seat. She looked more relaxed and tired than ever. Nate roared laughing.

"LeRouge, I will never understand you. You always remain calm in front of your toughest enemies or situations. But all I need is a little provoking and you will jump into this."

LeRouge slumped on the desk, almost drifting to sleep. "At least, I do not have to keep my guard up because I can assume that you will not attack me."

Everyone except Nate watched her in awe as she slowly went to sleep.

"I, I didn't know anyone could be _this _weak against alcohol." Ron stammered in surprise.

Nate smiled in response. "This is practically the only weakness we can find from this girl. She has almost the same reaction to the drugs. Once we were in Muggle world, and she was feeling terrible. Because we could not use magic, we had no choice but to rely on Muggle drugs. She could not handle herself for days. It was terrible since we lost an Auror, but it was quite funny to watch her swagger."

"Wow," Hermione awed. "This is certainly… interesting."

Nate nodded. "Although it's weird that she's gone this bad after one butterbeer. She can usually stomach three or four of these."

When he finished his sentence, LeRouge stood up. She was frowning as if she was in pain. "I am not feeling well." She mumbled. "I am going to the ladies' room."

Ginny eyed her worriedly as she staggered to the direction of the ladies' room. "She doesn't look quite well. Maybe we should head home after she comes back." They all nodded in agreement. They had already finished shopping anyway, and had no problem going back home.

Minutes had passed, but no sign of LeRouge appeared. Ron looked at his watch. "Are girls supposed to take this long?"

"The other girl hasn't come out either." Hermione commented curiously.

"What other girl?" Nate's expression suddenly changed. He quickly turned around to scan the room. "The waitress," she continued innocently. "You know, the one who gave us the drinks. She went into the ladies' room right after LeRouge and she hasn't come out either."

Nate hurriedly stood up. Harry and Ron, knowing Nate quite well, knew that something was amiss. "It bothered me that the waitress _handed_ LeRouge's drink while she put ours on the table. She wanted her to take that certain drink. I did not pay any particular attention to it, but that strange behavior bothered me. Hermione, Ginny, can you do me a favor and check the ladies' room? I have to talk to the manager immediately."

Nate, Ron and Harry hurriedly went up to the bar where Madam Rosmerta was working.

"Madam," Nate quickly removed his glove to reveal his Phoenix tattoo on the back of his hand. "I'd like to ask some questions about a waitress here."

"Sure. Who do you want to ask?" Harry could tell that she was anxious to find out what was going on. When Nate described the appearance of the waitress, she became puzzled. "That' odd. We do not have any new waitress. Are you sure you did not recognize her? And you said she was blond… As far as I can recall—and mind you, I know all my employees—we do not have any blond waitress."

Nate's face became pale, and so did Harry's and Ron's. They had been tricked. Harry finally realized why the waitress was giving him and LeRouge such a queer look; she was making sure that they were the targets.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion where the ladies' room was and Harry's chest tugged as if his heart was being ripped out. He cried in pain as he doubled over. Ron sat beside him to comfort him while Harry tried his best to even his breath.

"The magical bound must be taking effect!" Nate gasped. "We have to hurry before we lose her!"

Ginny and Hermione ran to them. They looked dirty from the grimes and ashes from the explosion. "The waitress!" Hermione yelled. "She had LeRouge in her arms and she took off in a broom!"

Nate grumbled under his breath. He turned to Madam Rosmerta and asked for two brooms. When she gave him the spare brooms, he hoisted Harry upon one of them.

"Harry, I know you are in pain right now. The only way to stop it is to get you physically close to LeRouge, since she is not in condition to undo the charm. The farther away she is from you, the worse the symptoms will become. It is a lot to ask, but I need you to fly on the brooms with me to get LeRouge. Ron, please take care of the girls and head home. We will be back as soon as we can."

Ron was about to protest that he wanted to join, but Nate sternly stopped. "It is extremely important that you protect them. It seems that this attack was intended for LeRouge only, but there still might be more enemies. Ron, you are the only one I can trust these girls."

He gravely nodded at his Mentor's command. He took Hermione's and Ginny's hands and ran out of the pub. Nate apologized to Madam and promised that the Trackers would be here momentarily to fix the damage. Soon, Nate and Harry took off.

Harry slumped on the broom, trusting Nate to guide it. His head was spinning and he felt as if he was about to vomit. His chest was tugging him in different directions and he soon realized that it was telling him the location of LeRouge. As they continued to fly, his nausea began to disappear gradually. Soon he could sit on the broom and steer it freely. Nate smiled at him in relief. "See them over there? We have to get closer to attack her."

Out of nowhere, a circle of wizards and witches appeared around them. They were all wearing hooded black cloaks, so Harry could not see any of their faces. One of them, who seemed to be their leader, spoke. Harry was surprised how young the voice sounded. "You are not interfering with us. She is ours, and she is coming with us."

Nate quickly pulled out his wand and so did the others. He quickly touched his lip with the wand and talked to Harry quietly. "Harry, I heard you were brilliant at flying. I need you to get past them and find LeRouge. I will try to hold them back."

"Nate, you can not possibly fight them alone!" Harry almost shrieked.

"Of course not. But I can hold enough of them back so that you can rescue LeRouge. Harry, this is the best way. Now, go for it."

"No need to worry about that." Harry and Nate spun around to find a surprising reinforcement. Ron was hovering in the air with Acton, Jaden, Clyde and Valerie. "You two go after the kidnapper. We will take care of it here." Acton assured them.

Harry took a determined breath and shot upward, while Nate headed downward. Few of them began to follow him, but Aurors blocked them with Impediment charm. When Harry was sure that he was far away enough he quickly changed his direction to pursue the kidnapper.

The air bellowed in his ears while his coat flapped madly behind him. He could feel the familiar adrenaline rush as he glided through the air. He was even more fueled by the anxiety and the determination to rescue his Mentor as soon as possible.

The kidnapper, or the blond waitress, noticed the pursuer and cast the spell. Harry easily veered his broomstick and maneuvered in complicated loops and tricks to catch the kidnapper. However, she was as good as or even better at flying than Harry, who managed to dodge every single of his attempt. Nate was trying to attack her as well, but he could not cast stronger spells due to the fear of hurting LeRouge. He could see his Mentor bound by the rope to her and gritted his teeth, in frustration Their attacks were too limited in so many ways. LeRouge seemed unconscious and was hung around like a ragdoll.

'LeRouge, please wake up. You have to free yourself from her so that we can get the kidnapper.' He desperately hoped.

Her eyes fluttered open and her head slowly moved around just enough to scan the surroundings. She looked at him strangely when their eyes met. She raised her wand groggily and tried to cast a spell to no avail. Harry and Nate exchanged a nervous look, wondering what she could possibly have in mind. She finally managed to succeed in casting a spell, and the rope began to loosen immediately. The kidnapper screamed as LeRouge lifelessly slid off the broom. "Are you out of your mind? You would die—"

Harry could not hear the rest of the sentence since he nosedived straight to catch his falling Mentor. It seemed as if LeRouge were not even trying to cast the spell. He could hear the kidnapper behind, desperately following the falling figure. However, LeRouge's falling was enough distraction for Nate to catch the kidnapper. After he stopped her with the Stun spell, he desperately followed LeRouge as well. Harry could see the woods approaching in his eyes, and leaned in even closer. If he did not hurry, his Mentor could really die. When he finally reached her, their eyes met briefly. She formed a weak, small smile as if she could not believe it and extended her hand with difficulty. He firmly grasped her hand and steer his broom upward.

He could feel the immense pressure building on him as he steered his broom away. As soon as he stabilized his broom he quickly hoisted her up, who was on the verge of losing her consciousness. Nate followed them quickly, immensely relieved.

"Potter," she called out weakly. "You saved… my life…?"

"Please do not push your luck so much," Harry answered breathlessly. "You can trust me on flying, but I can not possibly pull this stunt too often." He could hear a weak huff as if she was smirking. Then he felt her head limply resting in his arms.

"I am so glad that everything worked out. Great work, Harry." Nate made a big smile. "I can not believe LeRouge just did that. She could have really killed herself! Although I have to say she tends to throw herself into dangerous situations all the time."

He firmly held onto her petite figure and flew back to where the others were. Thankfully, the situation was already contained and the Aurors were waiting for their arrival. Everyone was extremely happy to see LeRouge safe on Harry's broom. Harry smiled at his best friend gratefully for bringing backups.

"I came here as soon as I took Hermione and Ginny back home. The Aurors already noticed that you guys were in danger." Ron reassured him.

When the little celebration was over, they wondered what their objective could be.

"They were definitely Death Eaters. I have seen the tattoos on their arms." Ron commented.

"However, they were solely after LeRouge. It does make sense because she is the Senior Auror, but usually Death Eaters go after all kinds of Aurors. And I expected that they will go after Harry and Ron since they are the weakest." Nate mused.

"Also, they did not really have the highest regard toward Harry either. Why did they not attack you?" Jaden pointed out.

"They did not even finish the duel we were having. I daresay that they had left as soon as they realized that you have rescued her."

"I do not think that we can accomplish anything by sitting here. We have to get back to the Burrows. LeRouge is still badly poisoned and she needs immediate attention." Acton decided sternly. "We will talk more about this after we tend her."

They all nodded to follow Acton's order.


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as LeRouge was put on a bed to rest, everyone gathered at the dining table with heavy hearts. They discussed for hours for the Death Eaters' objective. However, they could not figure out anything more than they had already conjectured.

The others except Acton left as soon as the commotion was taken care of despite Weasley's invitation to the dinner. They claimed that the longer they stayed, the more dangerous the Burrow will become. However, Acton decided to stay for the sake of extra security.

After they had left, the rest had a quiet, uneventful dinner. Harry and Ron made sure that the girls were all right before they headed to their beds.

In the middle of the night, Harry silently gasped as he suddenly opened his eyes. Something in his heart began to tingle, and now he immediately realized that LeRouge was getting away. He stumbled out of his bed and looked out. A girl in platinum blond hair was not exactly hard to find at night. She looked almost like a ghost in a long white gown under the full moonlight. Harry quickly picked up his jacket, and stepped out.

He was astonished to see how fast she had moved while he was going downstairs. Runnning through the dark forest of long grasses, he discovered himself in the woods again. He had been here many times, but it was quite a different feeling to be here at night. With the wand in his eye level, he wandered around the forest, looking for his Mentor.

In the middle of the forest, he found a crouching figure in the woods, shivering wildly. When he stepped closer, the girl flinched and turned around. What he saw was LeRouge, but she was not. He could tell that something was not her. She looked at him in fearful eyes. She crawled back a bit and asked timidly, "Who, who are you?"

He was baffled at her question. Amnesia? How could this happen? Harry could not come up with a better answer than, "My, my name is Harry."

Her eyes grew narrow in wary caution. Then before he could do anything to defend himself, she was on top of him, binding his wrists with her hands. He screamed in agony as the surprising strength pressed against his wrists.

"Who sent you? Did McCarthy and Prestel think that they could claim me back after all this time?" She hissed out in rage.

Harry could not even think of attacking her back due to shock. He had never seen his Mentor in this emotional outburst. Of course, she was fairly cold and aloof, but it would be a lie if she had never showed her emotion. He had just never witnessed such an outward hatred and anger from her. He almost doubted that he was dealing with the same individual.

"Stupefy!" She flew across the wood until she hit the tree. Harry quickly scrambled up to see Acton standing next to him. He sighed in relief until he heard a shuffling from behind. He was shocked to find LeRouge standing up, although staggering, with furious gaze locked on Acton.

"But you Stunned her!" Harry gasped.

"Hm, another pursuer, although I am not surprised. You do seem a bit more capable than this one." LeRouge nonchalantly spat out. Harry was dazed for a second by her words. Not only she did not remember him, but she did not remember Acton as well, which meant her amnesia took her back to…

"This is exactly like the first time I have encountered her." Acton calmly commented. Harry turned to Head in surprise. _This_ is how they met? She was about to kill him and he took her in and made her an Auror? He could not possibly imagine what could have happened between them. However, he knew that this was the best time to ask since she was ready to kill both of them.

"None of the spells that directly affects the recipient works on her." He swiftly pointed his wand at the girl who was running toward him madly. A rope shot out of the tip of his wand and easily bound the girl. While she was struggling, Acton looked at the boy with great pity.

"I really wished no one other than me had to see this side of her." He walked toward LeRouge who, now terrified, started to scramble back.

"Go, go away! I will _never_ go back to that place!" She screamed in horror. Acton put a gentle, yet firm hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch. However, she soon relaxed when she figured out that he was not attacking her. However, Harry could still see the distrust in her eyes and wondered what could have happened to her that made her hateful to strangers. (To her in this state, they were practically strangers)

"You… You are not sent by them, are you?" She whispered almost inaudibly. Harry got an impression that she did not even want to talk about whoever they were. Acton nodded and handed her a small bottle. LeRouge immediately tensed with great caution, but Acton pressed on with firm voice. Harry was amazed to see how much influence he could make just with his talking. After being assured multiple times that it was not a poison, LeRouge finally took the content in the bottle and fell asleep immediately. Acton gently wrapped her in a blanket and sat down beside her, waving his hand to get Harry sit next to him as well.

"What… just happened?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"It is called Imagecast." He furthered explanation when Harry gave him a blank stare. "It is one of the rarer side effect when you are poisoned with magical drug. You will re-live one of the events of your life. In LeRouge's cases, it was when she first met me."

"But," Harry stammered, "this is nothing like LeRouge we know!"

"True, but this is how she was when I first found her. Actually, this was much easier because it seems that she has lost her magical power. I have never told anyone about our first encounter, and I would appreciate if you keep it that way. Since you unfortunately had to witness this, I feel obligated to tell you the story." He grimly began his story. "Roughly five years ago, I had a report of the rampage going on in the villages. Every night, some kind of creature would invade the village and steal the food. It was a sheer luck that someone managed to take a picture of her. Though very blurry, we could confirm that it was a young girl. I immediately sent out Aurors to find her." He chuckled slightly. "To my great surprise, Aurors I sent came back defeated. They claimed that they had never seen a girl like that. I have tried many different Aurors, but they all came back unsuccessfully.

Finally, I decided to go to the woods myself and find this girl. After hours of searching, I finally found her coming back from the village. She was fast and agile, almost impossible to track. Even her magical aura was hidden so well that if I lost my concentration ever so slightly, I would lose her. After hours of tracking, she eventually gave up running away and faced me. When she found out that she was being attacked, she fought with all her might like a wild animal or more like a fighting machine. I have… never seen so much anger and terror built up in anyone."

Acton scratched his head as if he was trying to find the right words. "It was one of the most difficult battles in my life, mainly because LeRouge had so many different abilities. I realized why my Aurors could not stand a chance against her."

"What kind of abilities?" Harry could not help asking.

"As I said earlier, she is not affected by any spell casted on her. You saw how she was perfectly fine after she was hit with the Stun spell. Even the Unforgivable Curses are ineffective to her."

"How is that possible? Was she born with the ability?" When Harry asked, he could not help feeling a bit jealous. How could someone be that perfect from the beginning? When Acton heard his question, he turned to face him with a very grave look.

"Born with it? Harry, you have to understand something. In order for someone to be immune to a specific spell, you have to be casted by that spell countless times. No, she was not born with the immunity—it was carved into her body with torturous, countless spells."

Harry stared at Head shockingly as the swords came out of Acton's mouth. Harry understood why Acton's tone suddenly changed so coldly.

"Think about having to endure all those spells until you could not even feel them. I can not even imagine what she had to go through to gain that ability. Especially the Unforgivable Curses…"Acton shook his head in disbelief.

A chill ran down Harry's spine as the implication hit him. In order for her to be immune to Cruciatus Curse, she must have endured it so many times. Once was horrible enough for anyone; even Aurors could not handle long exposure to the curse. Harry's heart quickened and his breath grew ragged as the implicated terror engulfed him. "Who would do that to anyone?" Harry spat out desperately.

"That," Acton answered glumly. "I do not know. She has never mentioned who _they_ were. For her, their name represented what the name Voldemort would mean to us. The name brought back the terror she associated with them. However, I know that whatever happened to her was not done by her own will. There was someone behind the plan, and ever since I have met her I have been investigating all this time."

He stood up and gently picked up the unconscious girl. "Whatever others tell you, Harry. You have to keep this in mind." He continued as if he earnestly wanted Harry to believe him. "All these _genius_ abilities that everyone talk of her—her speed, martial arts, seemingly keener instinct—were never natural. It was a result of her personal experience that turned her into this… human weapon."

A chill ran down Harry's spine as he heard those words. "How do you know all this?"

Acton merely gave him a stern look. "I have already disclosed enough sensitive information to you. Frankly, LeRouge does not even know that I know this much. Therefore, I can not tell you more than this. I am sorry."

He was disappointed, but nodded in agreement. Instead, Harry stared at the girl who was fast asleep with different eyes. As much as he respected her, he could not help feeling jealous of the innate abilities that she seemed to have. He had no idea that she had gone through so much hardship before she even began her life as an Auror.

"You and LeRouge," Acton broke the brief silence, "are surprisingly similar." Harry gave Head a queer look because he could not find any similarities between them.

"You both had a specific purpose or status since you were little. You were the Boy Who Lived, and she was designed and trained like this from an early age for some purpose. Therefore, I believed that both of you might have the desire to break free from those obligations and assumptions, and that you two would be able to understand each other better than anyone else." He sighed heavily. "And secretly, I was hoping that she would be able to open up to you."

Harry dropped his head as he understood Head's implication. He had tried many times as well. There were moments where they had an unbreakable bond, but every time, she would retreat herself back and guard even more.

Acton chuckled sadly as he noticed the teen's frustration. He gently stroke LeRouge's hair. "She can't help it. She was raised not to trust anyone, especially if we think about what kind of situation she could have gone through. And to think that she has all kinds of expectations and jealousies in the Office to deal with… I just want to protect her the best I can. Just so that she does not have to suffer anymore."

Harry felt the sadness and the paternal warmness from him. Acton looked at him gingerly. "I am asking you not as your superior, but as her guardian. Now that you know something about her that no one does, will you promise me to support me? That you will try your best to protect her from harms, physical or emotional?"

As Harry's gaze drifted to LeRouge, he remembered all the moments they had shared together. She had shown him respect, acknowledgement, responsibility, and trust. Knowing that this strong girl was also vulnerable behind the icy exterior filled his heart with sympathy. He barely managed to words while fervently nodding. "Yes, Acton. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the holidays went on without any events. LeRouge barely woke from her sleep ever since the incident. Acton suggested lifting the spell on them so that at least Harry could enjoy the holidays, but he refused since he did not mind tending his Mentor.

Therefore, most of Harry's days now consisted of reading, preparing for next semester of training, and taking care of LeRouge. She was asleep most of the time, but when she did, he found out that she was mostly in dream-like state. Once, she asked him,

"Why are you helping me so much? Do you want something in return?"

Harry stared at her rather surprised. "N, no. Why would you say that?"

"You can not possibly say that you are a total altruist and want nothing in exchange. I would not go easy on you just because you helped me this time." She scoffed cynically. Harry was shocked to see the other side of LeRouge for the first time. He was already aware of her brutal fairness, but he has never noticed her abject cynicism. For some eerie reason, this side of her reminded him of Bernard.

"Well, of course not." Harry admitted. "But you are my…" He hesitated before he continued. What was she to him? Was she just a Mentor? Collegue? He had to come up with something different.

"You are my… friend." He awkwardly finished. He was very sure that the word _friend_ did not exactly describe their relationship, but he could not think of anything better.

"Friend?" Her eyes narrowed. "Friend… Someone who supposedly helps you out in tough times and is always there for you… I… have a friend?"

He watched her in dismay as she continued her monologue, confused. The sense of strangeness and sadness washed over him. She was talking about friends as if she had learned it in the textbook! He wondered if she really never had a friend. He instinctively reached out and gently held her hand. She flinched and almost pulled out, but stayed in the end. Her wide eyes met his unwavering ones. She relaxed as she stared into his firm, yet warm gaze. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep with a thin smile on her lips.

When he came out of the room, Acton was waiting for him.

"How is she doing?" He asked. Harry merely shrugged. Acton looked at him worriedly. "I wish I can stay here in case of emergency, however, it seems that Auror Office needs my assitance."

Harry's ear perked up as he heard the words. "Is there something wrong?"

Acton scratched his head. "When Ron asked for help for LeRouge's kidnap, a lot of Aurors came here for backups. It seems that there was a thievery while the Office was essentially empty." He patted Harry's back. "Do not worry. It does not look serious, since most of the artifacts stolen were herbs. It could well be some mischievous creatures from the woods. But I will be investigating just in case. Are you going to be alright?"

Harry nodded. "There are still others around, including Nate. And I doubt I will go out of the house often. I will be fine."

Acton smiled at him reassuringly. "If you manage to pass the semester final and the further training, Harry, I can tell you that you will be a great Auror." The Head left an excited teenager behind with a poof.

Harry came downstairs as if his heart were about to burst with excitement. Hearing those words from the Head meant a lot to him because it gave him the necessary motivation for the boy to continue the training no matter what.

"How is she doing?" Ginny asked worriedly when she saw him in the living room. Harry answered that she was in the usual condition. She sighed deeply. "It must be so hard to live with so many enemies. Auror is such a dangerous profession." Her worried eyes glided to Harry's. He immediately understood what she was trying to say.

Before he could stop her, she hugged him tightly. "I know you made your decision and I should respect it. But I can not help it. I am always so worried about you in dangerous situations. I almost lost you too many times, Harry. Why does it have to Auror? There are many other safer professions you can go after."

"Ginny," Harry gently stroke Ginny who was trembling slightly. The images of many lost lives and pain caused by dark wizards crossed his minds. When he knew he could help stop them by becoming an Auror, he could not resist himself. He and everyone related to him had gone through enough pain already, and he did not wish anyone else to go through the same life. He knew Ginny understood his reasoning, but he sympathized that it must be hard for her. Sometimes, he hated himself for causing her to worry so much, and yet he could not give up his dream.

She pulled herself away and smiled at him. "I should not have whined when I know it is only going to hurt you. I am sorry." He smiled back at her in response. He was so happy that he had such an understanding girlfriend.

He felt someone's presence from the back and instinctively tensed. However, it only turned out to be Nate and Ron. The Mentor raised his hand apologetically. "I am sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads. Ginny understood that she was to be out and complied. Nate's expression grew dark the moment Ginny has left.

"We have an emergency." He spat out as soon as Ginny left the room. Harry could not help letting out a huge sigh.

"Lauren has been kidnapped." Ron grimly continued. Harry's eyes snapped open in response to the gravity of the situation.

"But what about Clyde?" Harry numbly asked.

"He had been ambushed with several dark wizards. We've been negligent. We automatically assumed that you and LeRouge would be their prime target. But to think that they went after Hoffman…"

"It is because of Frank Hoffman, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Nate nodded heavily. "We even know who kidnapped Lauren, because he has already made bargaining terms."

Before either of them could ask who, the Mentor continued. "Benjamin Kreager, seemingly a wealthy tradesman, but actually a boss of magical smuggling criminals. The Ministry is trying to pass a new bill that tightens the control of overseas trades, which will seriously hurt their _business._ The bill is under the review of Wizengamot and Mister Hoffman is the tiebreaker.

The demand is simple. He has to make an announcement at Kreager's ball about his position to oppose the bill and he will meet his daughter at the end. However, if he makes a wrong move, or does not make a move at all… Well, you should know the rest."

The room was surrounded in deafening silence.

"For now, this is all I can tell you. The Trackers are already at Hoffman's residence trying to find any evidence to who the kidnappers were or where Lauren might be. Because the ball is such a huge event, the Aurors are not going to be enough to handle it. Therefore, you recruits will be included in this mission as well."

Harry's hair perked up in excitement and nervousness. This was finally his very first mission. Nate scratched his head rather annoyed. "The problem is that we can really use LeRouge in this mission, but with her condition…."

"What about my condition?" Three men turned around to find LeRouge standing against the wall. Her lithe figure in long, white nightgown almost reminded them of a nymph. She still looked extremely exhausted from her ordeal, but her eyes were twinkling with her usual sharpness. "It is absolutely ridiculous to even think about taking me off from this mission. Of course, I will be there."

"But LeRouge, you still haven't fully recovered!" Nate protested.

"Thank you for your concern, Felton, but as I say numerous times, as an Auror, my own safety and condition come later." Harry could feel her strong sense of duty from her words. He stopped Nate when he was about to continue arguing. LeRouge smiled gratefully in return.

She flickered her wand and she was immediately wrapped around in plush, luxurious black long coat with matching hat. Her trunks flew around the house to sit next to her. Nate let out a defeated chuckle. "LeRouge, I truly believe you take this job too seriously."

LeRouge merely shrugged as other's luggage drifted by. Nate held onto Ron's hand and they Apparated. When LeRouge grabbed Harry's wrist, he blurted, "Wait, I can't say goodbye?"

She scoffed as she understood exactly who he wanted to say goodbye. "The less she knows, the better off she is." She coolly met his surprising gaze. "What? Would you like to disagree with me?"

Harry was about to do just what she had asked, but Harry grudgingly agreed and resorted to silent grunt. From their earlier conversation, Harry knew telling Ginny about this mission would do no good to their relationship. Also, He already knew LeRouge's nature of duty very well, but sometimes he could not help wondering if being an Auror was the only part of her life that she cared.

"I believe it will be best if we leave the barrier as it is for the other's safety." She whisked her wand and they Apparated as well.

When Harry managed to open his eyes from nausea, he found himself standing in what used to be a magnificent, beautiful dining room. However, everything from tablecloth, curtains, and rug was torn apart and the broken dishes were everywhere on the floor. Several Aurors were already walking around the dining room, investigating. Harry almost stepped in to help until LeRouge grabbed him.

"Trackers are the special unit of Aurors who analyze the evidence they collect here. Therefore, I will advise you not to taint their prime crime scene." He nervously swallowed and nodded. The moment he arrived here, he could feel the heaviness and the tension in the crime scene. He was finally realizing what it was to be a real Auror.

Harry silently followed as LeRouge led the way. Soon, they arrived at the room where the rest of the family was sitting. He could immediately recognize the man, Frank Hoffman, from his hearing. The kind looking man was holding onto a crying woman whom Harry assumed to be his wife. Hoffman scanned the room and gave Harry a surprised look when he saw him. However, his surprise turned into a relief as he made a small smile. LeRouge approached them with a grim face.

"I am so sorry, Mister Hoffman. We should have taken more precaution." The man shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it is not your fault, LeRouge. I should have known this coming as well. How is Clyde doing?"

LeRouge glanced at the Auror who was standing nearby. Harry noticed an armband on him with a red cross on it. He merely nodded and said, "Clyde has some nasty wounds, but it is nothing serious. It might take him a while to gain consciousness, but he is perfectly fine."

LeRouge made a small smile. "Always worrying about others first…" She asked the Auror again about the whereabouts of Head. He pointed to further down the hallway. LeRouge swiftly walked out of the room as Harry gingerly followed.

He saw Acton standing at the doorway, having a grim conversation with an Auror. He noticed that the Mentors and the recruits were already there. Harry silently acknowledged their presence as he patiently waited for Acton to speak. The Auror soon disappeared and Acton stared at them darkly. "We have a problem."

Everyone tensed up, especially the Mentors. They knew Acton very well, and that it was not every mission that he believed in problems—he only believed in solutions.

"The reason why I needed all the Aurors I could get, including the recruits, was because I wanted you all to infilterate the ball by disguising yourself as waiters and waitresses. However, the informant just came back with a… problematic news.

Acton drew a big breath before he continued. Harry wondered what was about this situation that made Head so tense. "Rei is going to be there."

All Mentors immediately flinched and froze in their place. Jaden was the one who broke the terrible silence. "Rei? You mean Rei Sumiko_?_" His eyes flashed in anger as his hair turned bright red. Harry was shocked to see such a change. He knew that Jaden was exceptional at his disguise, but changing his hair color to his mood? Harry wondered if he could be another Metamorphagus.

Acton gravely nodded his head and all the Mentors exclaimed in frustration. Harry could see even LeRouge silently biting her lips, even though she refused to make a visible reaction.

"What are we going to do?" Valerie asked nervously. "With her around as an enemy.."

"There is no way we can get away with our Disguise skills." Jaden bitterly spat out. He stormed out of the room without another word. Bernard merely glanced at his raged teacher and calmly looked at Acton for further explanation. Harry was eager to know the reason as well. He knew Jaden's hot-headedness, but he wondered what could be the reason behind the Mentor's outburst. Acton sighed in resignation.

"Rei Sumiko is a personal bodyguard who will be monitoring the entire ball tonight. She also… is an ex-Auror. You see, she was actually Jaden's partner before she left." Acton bitterly chuckled. "Rei Sumiko has an exception, maybe innate, talent of discerning any kind of Disguise magic. No matter how good you are, she will be able to tell if you put any magic to alter yourself."

"Is he…?" Harry tentatively began to ask, but Acton already read his mind. "No, Jaden is not a Metamorphagus. Not entirely, that is. His mom is a Metamorphagus, but it seems that he hasn't received the full metamorphic gift; but he is still the best in here. And yet, Rei could still tell when Jaden was trying to prank her with his Disguise.

This information tells us that we can not use Disguise Charm at all because Rei will be able to sense it immediately. However, it is obvious that we can not go there as ourselves. The recruits might be able to get away since their faces are not well-known, but I do not wish to give this dangerous mission to the recruits. They were only supposed to be fillers for the sake of the number."

Acton paced around the room nervously. "We absolutely have to get into the ball somehow, but how are we going to do that? Lauren's life is in our hands. Any ideas?"

Everyone just looked around nervously; even LeRouge did not say anything. Then Tina shyly raised her hand. She almost flinched when she met Acton's intense and expectant gaze.

"Well, she wrote me about something that she was studying and it might be able to help us." Tina quietly murmured. When she did manage to get enough courage to tell Actona about the plan, Harry had never seen the man happier.

"Tina, that is a great idea. Can you please take us there?"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it took really long to upload this. I've been so busy with schoolwork and stressed out that I was seriously considering abandoning the series. But since I spent a lot of time coming up with the concept and everything, I decided to finish what I started. I can't promise that I will upload every Friday, but I will try my best. Thanks! :)

* * *

When everyone met at Diagon Alley, Harry could not help feeling curious. What in Diagon Alley could possibly help them at this moment? Tina quietly led everyone to the dark alley where all the stores were already closed. Except one. She gingerly opened the Madam Malkin's shop.

"Hello!" Harry flinched at the familiar, bubbly tone of the voice and blankly stared at the girl who had left them months ago.

"Raquel?" Ron stuttered. "What, what are you doing here? I mean, what are _we_ doing here?"

"She explained earlier." Bernard said calmly. "Raquel here is studying Muggle's way of disguise and magically enhancing it. Right now, she is our only hope if we ever want to get ourselves unnoticeable."

Raquel shook Acton's hand enthusiastically. "I've heard the situation from Tina. I am glad I can help. I am still in the process of studying, but I will try my best."

For those who were not familiar with Muggle culture, Raquel explained the procedure. "Muggles who can not use magic to change their appearance use chemicals—you can think of it as a potion. Because there is absolutely no magic involved, that girl will not be able to detect any abnormality."

Harry could feel Jaden tensing up yet one more time. Harry briefly wondered what could have happened between the two that worked him up every time she was mentioned. Jaden stared at Head squarely. "Acton, I don't need this. You know well that…"

"Actually, no, you do not need this." All the Aurors looked at him in disbelief. "Jaden, you will be accompanying me as a guest." Jaden's eyes grew wide as the words sank in.

"Are you telling me that I am out of the mission? You should know…!"

"Jaden Fanshaw!" He stopped his talking due to Head's abrupt shouting. The room was filled in silence. There were very few instances when Acton raised his voice. Everyone impatiently waited for his next action. "Since it is very likely that Kreager already knows the connection between you and Rei, he will be paying a closer attention to you. By letting them have a clear view of you—"

"It will inevitably relax them and pay less attention to us." LeRouge finished the sentence. Acton nodded in agreement.

"But-!" Jaden was about to argue, but Bernard grabbed his mentor's arm. They held each other's gaze for a long time until Jaden let out a grunt and walked out. Tina was about to go comfort him, but Bernard shook his head. "It is better to leave him alone when he is cooling down."

"Also," Acton continued. "Valerie, I will need a huge favor from you." He seemed to hesistate to say what the favor was.

"What is it, Acton?" She asked expectantly; everyone was getting impatient for his proposal.

"I need you to do the special disguise. In fact, Raquel," the girl perked up. "I would appreciate if you could make her look like LeRouge."

Everyone gasped at the unexpected turn of the event. "And why would you do that?" Valerie asked incredulously.

"The purpose is exactly same as why Jaden is left out of the mission. As a Senior Auror, they will be paying closer attention to me so that they can tell whenever I act abnormally. By having you as a double, we have better surprise." LeRouge answered, who happened to be the only calm one.

"But I look nothing like her!" Valerie objected. Harry did not blame Valerie because her objection was valid. Their facial structure, body type were completely different. The only similarity would be their relatively short hair. Even then, Valerie's dyed, fiery red hair was nowhere close to LeRouge's platinum blond. Raquel looked at her disapprovingly. She claimed that she would try her best to make her look alike. Acton also pointed out that they would not know LeRouge well enough to discern the fine differences. When Valerie was about to object, he explained one more reason.

"There has been something that bothered me since the attempted kidnap." Ron, Harry, and Nate tensed at the mention. "Somehow, they knew LeRouge's weakness was potion or drugs. Although we never specifically kept it secret, we never publicized about it either. Therefore, there is a great chance that they know LeRouge very thoroughly. I do not want to risk having a real LeRouge as a guest, because there is always an opportunity to slip something in her drink or food. And as a guest, it would be rather rude if she does not seem to enjoy herself. This mission is too important to lose a Senior Auror in the middle." When he met Valerie's unconvinced eyes, he sighed. "You posing as LeRouge is extremely important. And frankly, you have not been yourself since the Rebel, and I am not sure if I can trust you with such big mission."

Acton's brutally honest words rang the room in silence. Harry nervously glanced at the Auror to see how she would react to them. Everyone in the office has realized that Valerie had been most affected by Calista's betrayal.

"Now that we've straightened what is going on, we have to get to work. Raquel, why don't you start with LeRouge?" Raquel seemed to be puzzled by the order, but LeRouge simply dragged the girl to the wardrobe room. When the two were out of the earshot, Acton finally explained Valerie the third reason.

"As you can tell, Jaden is on the edge tonight. Personally, I would not take an Auror who is emotionally distressed, but knowing Jaden, he will not sit in his place anyway. I would love to put LeRouge with Jaden, but… She is not exactly the most emotionally supportive type. I really need you to keep close to Jaden and keep a tight lid on him. Do you understand?" Valerie wearily nodded. Acton gave her a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Valerie. I know that you are making a big sacrifice."

Soon the makeover started. Harry fearfully eyed the scissors in Raquel's hand. Smiling rather evilly, she waved her scissors, and Harry could not help gulping. After minutes of cutting and styling, the naturally messy hair became carefully styled spikes. His hair and brows were light brown instead of his usual jet-black. Raquel pulled out his glasses and handed him contact lenses. "I'm sure you're familiar with this?" Harry nodded to her. "Good, after you wear this, you're good to go."

After a minute struggle, he finally managed to put the lenses in and saw his new self for the first time. It was just a different hair and the lack of glasses, but he looked like a completely different person. He gaped at himself; he was not sure if he liked the new look better, but he was amazed by Raquel's ability. Raquel smiled happily when she saw the awe in his face.

"I can't wear something like this!" He heard a begging voice in the background. A girl who tremendously resembled Tina timidly walked out. Harry's jaw almost dropped when he saw not only the disguise, but also her outfit. She was wearing an extremely baring, short French-maid inspired dress. He could see her face bright red and almost teary. Raquel put her hand on Tina's trembling shoulder.

"I know you don't like this outfit, but this is the uniform for the girls. You can't really expect a scum like Kreager to have a decent taste." Raquel eyed the girl empathetically. "Just think of it as acting. What part you are playing does not reflect who you really are."

Tina nodded as her breathing evened. Harry nervously glanced at his uniform. Luckily, it seemed like a normal waiter uniform. He let out a quiet sigh as a man walked in the exactly same uniform.

The uniform was sleek and classic with a clean white shirt and a black silk vest. Harry watched him carefully as he finished the buttoning his cuff buttons. At first, he thought the man was Nate, but when he met the sharp violet gaze through his thick-rimmed glasses, he instantly realized who he was—or rather, who she was. "LeRouge?" Harry blurted out. Everyone turned around to see the young man standing there. Raquel gave her an approving nod. "The uniform seems to fit you well. I was worried that I would not have a small enough size for you."

"It is not perfectly tailored, but it will do. The contacts, however, do not seem to work perfectly." When Harry gave her a quizzical look, she went on to explain. "The contacts are actually blue, but I suppose my natural eye color is too distinctive."

However, Harry was baffled that she did not bother to explain the most bizarreness. "Why are you dressed up as a man?" He finally asked when he figured out she would not tell him herself.

"With that kind of outfit," she pointed to Tina, "It is pretty clear what kind of women he would hire. Unfortunately, I do not have the appropriate physique."

While Tina madly blushed once again, Harry just stared at his mentor, incredulous of her bluntness. She casually ran her hand in her ebony hair. He noticed that she did not have a long bob, but rather a short cut that gently framed her face. Harry was still doubtful that she could successfully deceive others as a man. As if reading his mind, she scoffed.

"Relax," she said in a surprisingly low voice. "This is not the first time I have done this. It will be perfectly fine." Nate put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. From his confident look, Harry realized that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Soon Jaden, Acton and Valerie walked in, and Harry met his second surprise. Valerie looked stunningly similar to LeRouge. Of course, one could tell the difference if looked at closely, but people unfamiliar with LeRouge's feature would not be able to tell. Valerie's usually messier hair was tucked in beneath a sleek, platinum blond bob wig. She was wearing a lighter shade skin make up to match LeRouge's pale skin. When she tilted her head upward, Harry realized that she was also wearing a pair of pale rose-colored contacts.

LeRouge glanced at Valerie and nodded in approval. "That looks close enough." She gave her a wicked smile in glee. "How is the bandage?"

Harry had no idea what she was referring to until Valerie huffed and put her hand on her chest. LeRouge's vampire smile widened even more. "Don't pass out from lack of breath."

While Harry began to feel a bit awkward from the conversation, Acton called on everyone. "Remember," he reminded them gravely. "That our mission is to find out where Lauren is captivated and find her. This is not a mission where we obliterate the enemy. This operation has to be as discreet as possible without a fuss. Recruits, remember that if you see anything suspicious, contact LeRouge, Nate or Clyde immediately. Do _not_ come talk to me, Valerie or Jaden. We three are effectively out of this mission since we have to present ourselves as guests. However, once Lauren's location is secured, we can aid you as well, understood?" Everyone nodded grimly. "You should all head over to Kreager's mansion to prepare the ball. Good night and good luck."

Everyone except the guests grabbed onto each other's hand to make a long line. When LeRouge made sure that everyone was connected, she gave Nate a nod. He flickered his wand and they were apparated to the mansion.

When Harry's head cleared from the dizziness, he found himself standing in front of a magnificent, yet gloomy Victorian era mansion. Nate turned around to face them to remind the mission.

"Even during the ball, it is very likely that Kreager will send one of his men to check up on Lauren. He will not be able to leave the ball since he is the host. Our mission is to find as anyone from Kreager's side leaves the room, tag them, and successfully secure Lauren's location. Once that is complete, you can leave the rest to us.

Once you find a suspicious movement, as Acton had told you, report to us immediately. Due to the sensitivity of this mission, we can not allow you alone to mark a man; whoever is available will accompany you."

Nate turned around to touch the door, which automatically opened smoothly. He commented rather darkly. "Let's see how long we can survive in the lion's den."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry unintentionally gulped rather loudly when he entered a huge, Greek-inspired mansion. There was a secretary with the guest list, who gave them a close look; however, she merely gave a nod when she recognized the uniform.

They headed straight to the kitchen that was located at the back of the grand hall. There were already about thirty people in the kitchen. The one who seemed to be leader called out, "You finally arrived." Harry instantly recognized the voice as one of Aurors he had met. He glanced at the room with fresh eyes. He was amazed by Raquel's ability to disguise people with no magic. He could recognize some people, but only because he knew their features very well. Besides, no one was going to stare at the waiters that closely.

"Make sure that your wand is tucked under you vest. We do not want them sticking out of our back pockets." Auror gravely warned. He further explained the basic techniques of catering and serving.

"Please remember," Auror reminded them earnestly, "that _no magic_ is allowed in the hall and the hallways. If you do, it will trigger the alarms and you will see those nasty guards you had to walk past. I am fairly certain that you will not want to see them again." After making sure that everyone's wand was tucked in properly, they were let out one by one to serve the party. Harry felt pats on his back and saw a reassuring nod from Auror. Harry dearly wished that he was as confident as him and carefully stepped outside.

The grand hall was filled with many elegant people with gorgeous attires. Harry marveled at the luxurious mosaic floors and extravagant tables and decorations. The florid and pleasant music filled the hall that was already buzzing with delightful chattering. Amazed by the grand hall, Harry accidentally bumped into a man in a nicely tailored robe.

"Watch it!" The man haughtily barked at Harry. He was about to point out the man's rudeness, but he quickly remembered his role; one of the many things he learned was to stay in the character until the very end. He curtly stopped himself and bowed his head to the rude man. "My apologies, sir." He tried his best to sound sincere. The man huffed at Harry, but left with no more words.

"Impressive." Harry turned around to face his Mentor. "Months ago, you would have shown signs of distress." She smiled. "You have learned well." Harry secretly smiled at his Mentor's rare compliment.

From there, the night went on without any event. Harry took a while to learn serving food effortlessly, but he caught on fast and was able to perform the duty well. He noticed Acton and Valerie walking in. As soon as they stepped into the hall, the tables filled with soft murmurs.

"Isn't that Valkyrie next to Head of Auror?" One woman gasped. "I've heard such horrible stories about her. They say she has no mercy, friends or foe."

"However, we can not argue she is the best of Aurors. People in the Ministry say without her, Death Eaters would have squashed the government a long time ago." A man huffed. "I do not even wish to think what would happen if she turned out to be our enemy."

Harry tuned out all the gossips with great difficulty and glanced at LeRouge who was still catering everyone skillfully. He noticed that everyone had the same feeling toward LeRouge: respect and fear. Harry wondered how she could compose herself so well when people were talking about her.

"Stop staring at her so much or people will think you are interested in _him._" An unrecognizable Auror teased Harry rather deviously. Harry blushed slightly and quickly went back to his duty. The man laughed silently and pointed to the section of the hall where there was a little bit of elevation like a stage. He could see a man walking in and hear people gasp. No one had to tell Harry who he was-their target, Benjamin Kreager.

He was a man in his fifties with powerful build. His huge stature reminded Harry of Acton. However, his scarred face did not resemble anything the stern warmth that Acton possessed. The man sat on a huge chair as if it were his throne. His dark, deep voice boomed across the hall even without the magic. "Welcome," he began as if this were the normal party. Harry could see that Kreager's eyes lingered around Acton's group and Hoffmans.

Harry quickly turned his attention to an Asian girl who was standing behind him. She was a petite girl with a clean bob, wearing a kimono inspired dress. Although she was small, Harry could see that she was a trained Auror. Her eyes were bright honey color, but they also had a strange metallic shine that he could not identify. He could see her carefully scanning the room, and he quickly averted his gaze so that he would not be caught staring at her. When she was done, she whispered something to Kreager's ears and he nodded in satisfaction, paying his close attention to Acton.

"Good," Harry heard LeRouge whispering to Nate. "It seems that Rei has not noticed our identity. With Acton and fake LeRouge there, hopefully they will not pay attention to us." Nate nodded gravely. They had gotten through the initial test, but the mission was still far from safe.

The night seemed to go on without a hitch until Harry heard a loud crash with scream. He swiftly turned around to see Tina crying next to an angry, drunk man.

"You spilled drink all over me, girl!" The man shouted to her, full of rage.

"But.. But you…" Tina stammered and continued to cry. Harry came to her to get her up. LeRouge also came to the rescue. "Take her to the kitchen in the back and calm her down." Harry nodded and followed her instruction.

In the kitchen, Tina continued to weep louder. "He touched me!" She shrieked. "He _touched_ where he should not have!"

Harry had no idea how to comfort the poor girl except hug her and let her cry. Soon, LeRouge and Nate came in, rather displeased. "You caused too much commotion." She commented flatly without any sympathy.

"But LeRouge…" Harry tried to stand up for his friend, but Nate stopped him.

"We know exactly what happened." Harry flinched at Nate's unusually cold tone. "Tina, I understand why you are upset. However, the job of Auror requires you to be calm and prepared for any kind of situation. By breaking down and crying, you have cast suspicions on us that we are not professional caterers."

"Aaron is having a great time covering you up, saying that you are a new employee who had to be replaced at the last minute." LeRouge pulled out her wand. "I suggest that you go back to your quarter and think about what had happened today. And do think hard if you really think you have what it takes to be an Auror."

Tearful Tina disappeared soon. Harry gaped at his Mentors in disbelief, who returned his gaze coolly. "You can not be serious!" Harry gasped. "You can not expect someone to be completely calm after that kind of experience!"

"But you have to," LeRouge answered nonchalantly. "Because you are an Auror."

When Harry gazed into their determined eyes, he realized what they meant when they said Auror was a _cold_ job. Auror had to be prepared to face anything with a logical, rational mind, completely away from emotions. The moment that they allowed their own emotions, the thin veil of their secrecy was going to be exposed. Putting a greater goal before themselves was the meaning of the true Auror.

"Many people come to Auror Office, thinking we are superheroes that they read in novels. Tales told in fictions are not completely false, but you have to understand that they are also mystified and dramatized." Nate let out a defeated laugh.

"Frankly, there is nothing remotely romantic about this job." LeRouge dryly commented.

"But, but," Harry stammered as his visions of Auror were slowly breaking.

"You will know when you realize that you are not meant for this job." LeRouge cut her recruit short. "If you do not think you can handle this, then it is better to admit it now than jeopardize the entire mission."

He met his Mentor's gaze rather fearfully at first. Then he noticed something behind her stern gaze—trust. She trusted that he had what it took to be an Auror. He realized that her unusual coldness toward his quitting was because of her possible disappointment.

Harry clenched his fist in frustration, not believing the weak thoughts that dominated his mind even for a moment. His Mentor, who he became to respect greatly, had this much faith in him, and yet he could not believe in himself. He smirked at himself and answered confidently. "I will carry out this mission and many more."

Both Mentors smiled at Harry's changed determination. They gracefully headed out of the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Harry routinely glanced the hall when he was instantly nagged by something—or rather, lack of someone.

"Jaden is not here." They pointed out almost simultaneously. Nate immediately headed to Acton to report the situation, while Harry wildly glanced around the room. He barely caught a glimpse of a burgundy robe that Jaden wore. Noticing Harry's gaze, LeRouge instructed, "Follow Jaden. Do _not_ do anything to stop him since we are not allowed to use magic. When you lose him or are not able to follow him, come back and contact any Aurors or Acton immediately."

Harry nodded gravely at his Mentor and asked, "But what about you?"

"I have to follow her." His eyes followed her slender finger, which pointed to the Asian girl. She whispered something into the host's ear and he wearily nodded. With the master's approval, the girl inconspicuously, but swiftly, left the hall.

"I am certain that she is following Jaden or even to check upon the security around Lauren. I will follow her and see what it leads." LeRouge answered defiantly. "I am warning you, Potter. Do _not_ try to handle things by yourself. You have a penchant of sticking your nose into something you rather should not. For today, we can not risk any mistakes, understood?"

Harry slightly blushed at the mention of his eagerness to be involved, but he understood his Mentor's concern. He vowed to follow his Mentor's instruction to the letter since the situation not only involved himself but his colleagues and, more importantly, Lauren.

Watching LeRouge heading for Rei, Harry also took brisk steps toward the hallway that Jaden had taken. Once he was safely out of the hall, he sprinted to catch up to the Auror. Luckily, the hall way was only one way, preventing him from getting lost. When he turned about his fifth corner, he finally caught up with Jaden pointing a wand to him.

"Jaden," Harry started, but Jaden stopped him.

"I know why you are here. And I am going to tell you that anything you say will not matter to me."

The moment he saw the distraught Jaden, Harry already formed a simple, but effective plan. He stepped toward Auror. "Jaden, if we just talk…"

"_There is_ _no_ _time to talk!_ No one understands how much I need to see her!"

Harry was surprised by Jaden's choice of words. Who was he talking about? He could worry about it later. For now, the most important thing was to take Jaden back so that no more commotion would happen. Harry took another brave step toward him, hoping that his plan would work as nicely as he hoped.

"Jaden!" Harry shouted frustrated. "I told you we have to—"

"Stupefy!" Jaden shouted as loud as he can with the flick of the wand. Harry closed his eyes in half-anticipation. But nothing had happened—just as he planned. Harry slowly opened his eyes to find bewildered Jaden, looking at his wand. Then he looked at the recruit, questioning the situation.

The explanation came very fast. Two guards that Harry recognized from before apparated on both sides of Jaden and grabbed his arm. Jaden was instantly alarmed and demanded to know the reason, which was simple: No one was allowed to use magic anywhere in the building. Jaden's mouth opened and his gaze shot to Harry, who was smiling ever so slightly that only those who were looking for it could see it. Jaden let out a defeated sigh and mumbled, "Very clever. Very clever, indeed."

"Would you like to explain yourself?" The guards asked tersely.

Harry expertly pulled out a pocket watch that he borrowed from LeRouge. "It seemed that this gentleman lost this valuable watch while he was back here. I was on my way to return it to him when he thought he was getting attacked. I would daresay that his job cased paranoia."

Jaden merely laughed at Harry's rather out-of-place attack. "You must be right," he played along. "We Aurors can not even sit and enjoy this great party."

After Jaden was securely escorted back to Acton, Harry finally resumed his duty in the hall.

"You have been gone," Bernard noted when he came back. "And so has your Mentor."

"Yeah, but we were tagging different people," He pointed to Jaden. Bernard gave a careful nod. Harry noticed that he did not say everything on his mind. When asked, Bernard noted his concern. "The building is comprised with three stories and a basement. The first floor only consists of this grand hall, garden, kitchen, and several rooms for caterers. The higher floor is off the limit for tonight and there are guards at every staircase. Even if LeRouge followed Rei everywhere on the first floor in a circle, which is highly unlikely, she should have been already back."

Harry was amazed at Bernard's observation prowess. He had no idea about the half of the things that Bernard mentioned. However, Harry realized that his concerns were valid.

"Why don't you go to Nate and tell him what you just told me? I will make a quick round on the first floor hallways to see if I can find her."

Bernard raised his eyebrows, clearly not happy with the fact that Harry was going out of his instruction. "It will be very quick," Harry promised. "Besides, if I meet the guard, I will tell them that I have forgotten something."

Harry gingerly headed to the door leading to the hallway again, wondering what could have possibly happened to his Mentor. When the door closed, the music and the chatter silenced—too quietly and too fast. Before he could even think of the problem, he heard a mischievous laughter and "Gotcha!"

That was the last thing he heard before he was knocked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow, I haven't updated this story for such a long time. Hello, everyone! I've been really really busy with school and everything, so I took a hiatus and almost thought of dropping the story. However, I thought it would be nice to finish what I started so here you go! Thanks for waiting :)

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in an eerily quiet room. Having spent few hours in a loud, bustling ballroom, he had hard time adjusting to the silence. Harry quickly, but carefully, scanned the room. Surprisingly, he found himself in a luxurious study. The ominous portraits staring down at him gave him a vague idea that he was in Kreager's study. Unlike other portraits, they kept quiet, merely staring at him sinisterly and watching every move. When Harry finally managed to tear his gaze from the portraits, his wandering eyes stopped dead at the corner.

At first he could not see anything due to the lack of light except the moonlight. If he were not paying a very close attention, he might have not noticed it. However, when he did, he could tell right away who she was from the ominous silver glow from her eyes. There was no mistake: It was Rei Sumiko.

"Good eyes," she commented, not surprised by his discovery. "Salmander must have taught you well."

Harry tried his best to hide his surprise at the mention of Head. However, it seemed as if she had caught it. Harry discreetly put his hand in his back pocket to… find nothing. Rei gave him a rather sly smile.

"Did you really think I would let you keep this?" She pulled out his wand and twiddled it around her fingers. She suddenly stopped the spinning wand and pointed directly at him with the straightforward glare.

"Now tell me," She demanded. "Who exactly are you? I tried to sabotage the other man, but he was airtight. I figured that I would get it from the second best option."

She glided over to face him. Harry carefully eyed her for an opening, but she seemed to be aware of his intention. At an instant, she was in front of him as if she teleported. Her hand gently caressed Harry's face. "You are scared," she commented caringly. "You can not possibly be an Auror. You look too inexperienced. And you looked awfully close to that other waiter who escaped my every little trap." Her eyes twinkled in realization. "Could it be that he is your Mentor?"

Instead of answering, Harry shot his arms to grab her shoulder, but his attack was easily blocked and counterattacked. He cried out in pain when his left arm was twisted in the back. He could not even use the right arm due to the pain from this twisted position. The girl laughed amusingly. "I will give you credit for trying, but surprise attacks mean nothing to me."

"Rei," Harry's ear perked up when he heard another voice. This time, it was a young man's voice with a strange melodic quality. "Toying with him will accomplish nothing. Get the necessary information and dispose him."

Rei seemed a bit peeved by the seriousness in the man's voice, but she complied, releasing his arm. Harry let out a huge sigh as the blood began to flow in his left arm. Before he could get out of the shock from the attack, he heard, "Imperio."

Harry could feel an immense pressure in his mind, but if he was better at something than everyone else, it was a resistance from Imperio. Taking advantage of various trainings he undertook, he easily overwhelmed Rei and took the control of her mind instead. He could see the snapshots of her memories.

He was surprised to see a familiar face in her memory: Jaden. Based on their expressions, they seemed very close—almost like lovers. Then, he saw another familiar face, LeRouge. He could see Jaden excitedly following LeRouge, leaving bitter-looking Rei behind.

Rei screamed in pain at the invasion. She gritted her teeth and spat out, "You impudent Ceorlic! How dare you probe into my mind?"

Harry saw a flash as he was forced out of her mind. When his vision came back, he could see Rei kneeling on the floor while the man was facing him.

The man eyed him interested. "I did not know that Ceorlic could resist Imperius Curse this well. Although you're only part Aeolic, your curse should have been stronger. Very strange indeed."

The man standing next to Rei was wearing a long, black hooded cloak. Harry could not see his face except the sharp chin and pale skin that seemed to glow in the dark. He tried to catch more details but his mind was fuzzy from fighting against the curse.

The man calmly raised his wand as Harry tensed. In this situation, dodging the curse was his best option. He watched the man carefully for his opening. The man swished the wand gracefully and Harry was surprised to see a green light emanating. Harry finally realized that he was casting unspoken curse. His feet were moving, but he had no idea if he was going to be too late until…

The door flew open with a loud crash with a strong force. Harry instinctively covered his face with his arms.

"Ah!" The man cried in delight. "The person we've been waiting for. Good evening, Jaden." He glanced at Rei who was staring in shock and continued in mocking sympathy. "Is this not a wonderful reunion, Rei? Although I was looking forward to a different one."

Jaden stood there in surprise until his senses came back. "Finally, I found you, Harry." He was about to wave his wand, but the man was faster, blocking the entrance.

"You are not calling reinforcement, Jaden." The man gracefully stood next to Rei who stood up as if she was in trance. "Go ahead, Rei." He whispered sweetly in her ear. "If you defeat him, then he will see the mistake he made and how great you actually are."

Rei nodded blankly and readied herself to attack. Jaden glanced at Harry. "We have already rescued Lauren and arrested Ben Kreager. I will contain this situation as soon as I can and get out."

Harry was frustrated at his helplessness, but there was no way he could help Jaden without his wand.

"You, my boy," The man said warmly, but it still sent chills down to Harry's spine. "are not getting out of here alive." He swiftly waved the wand and even without incantation, the spell came out.

Harry quickly dodged the spell, annoyed that the man did not have to shout out the spell. He knew that in this situation the offense was the best defense. Harry ran toward the man as fast as he could while dodging the attacks. The man seemed to be amused by Harry's agility and pointed his wand to the bookshelf. The bookshelf came to life and the wood began to stretch itself to trap Harry.

While he was struggling to escape and reach the man, he managed to grab the man's cloak. Unfortunately, he was quickly dragged to the shelf, but he did manage to rip the sleeve, finding the similar tattoo on the arm.

"Death Eater!" Harry screamed, struggling even harder. However, struggling out of wooden prison was nearly impossible with his bare strength.

Jaden looked at the pair squarely. However, his expression soon softened and he dropped his hand to his side. Harry instantly remembered the memories that he saw from Rei's mind. As he guessed, these two were not normal comrades.

"Rei", Jaden pleaded. "I, I can not fight you. Please do not make me do this." Jaden desperately waved his wand to call reinforcement, but their curse was preventing him to do so. He looked back at her in almost fearful eyes.

"If I show you how strong I am," Rei answered in almost a trance. "You will finally stop thinking about her. Your head will be filled up with me instead of her. All I have to do is prove it to you."

"Her?" Jaden asked in confusion barely evading Rei's relentless attacks. "Who are you talking about?"

"Do not play naïve to me." Rei gritted her teeth. "You said you loved me, but all you talked about was LeRouge this, LeRouge that."

"See, this poor girl," the man gently hugged Rei from behind, "came to me looking for what made LeRouge so special. She could not stand the thought of her occupying your mind that she wanted to be like her." He chuckled wickedly. "What Ceorlics can do for their so-called love is simply amusing."

Harry was stunned by the implication of his words. _ So they _were_ lovers after all,_ Harry thought. But the man's taunting created even more questions: Was there something that made LeRouge special? What did Rei exactly ask for and obtain? And what in the world was Ceorlic and Aeolic?

His train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a huge crash. It seemed that Jaden was so stunned by the information that he could not dodge her attack. Her spell hit him in the chest and he flew to the shelf, falling onto the ground with the books.

"Jaden!" Harry cried, struggling to get out of the prison.

"I honestly do not think you are in the situation to worry about him." The cold voice made his struggle to stop and turn his head toward the man. Even when he was nearby, Harry could not see the face clearly; but he was fairly certain that he had never seen him before. Looking at Harry studying his face, the man smiled.

"What is a Death Eater doing here? Are you also involved in this kidnapping?" Harry asked tersely. Luckily, it seemed that the man did not recognize Harry's true identity yet.

"Hah, I do not care about that hostage. All I am interested in is a certain person. Too bad I never had a chance today. But I get to see that Rei over there," his cruel smile grew even wider, which made Harry shiver involuntarily. "She is quite a success, I have to say."

"Success?"

The man turned around to face Harry squarely. Although his eyes were covered, Harry could feel the man's cold gaze. "You are not in this prison to question me. It is quite the other way around." He waved his wand toward Harry.

Harry felt an overwhelming presence in his mind, trying to probe in from every direction. He had practiced his Occlumency during his training, but the man's force was simply too great to resist. Harry struggled to the best of his ability, but when he gave one opening, his memories began to flood out. Harry tried his best to contain them again, but he knew it was too late. He saw the fragments of his memories passing his mind like movie shots. He saw the recent memories of the ball, Tina's breakdown, the pep talk that he received at the kitchen, and finally…

"Ah ha," the man quietly exclaimed as the pain in Harry's head subsided. He glared at the man who goaded at him. "This certainly is a surprise. Who knew Harry Potter would show himself here?"

"Are you going to take me away?" Harry spat out in disgust.

"Not quite." Harry was startled by the response. "I am sorry to break your ego, but we have moved on from you since Voldemort had died."

Harry realized two things from that sentence alone: The purpose of Death Eater was not something that Aurors were expecting. Also the confidence in his voice prompted Harry to suspect that the man might be a powerful figure among Death Eaters. Harry briefly wondered why the man was so interested in his true identity, if revenge was not his priority.

The man looked at him delightfully and murmured quietly as if talking to himself. "I am surprised that she actually decided to take a pupil. I never saw her as a caring type. Especially _you_. I wonder if I should let him call the reinforcement after—"

Before he could even finish the sentence, there was a loud bang and the woods that blocked the entry blasted to pieces. When the commotion died, he found a familiar figure standing there. For a second he thought she was holding something silvery in her hand, but it was quickly gone.

"How did you get in? No spell can break this barrier!" Rei shrieked in jealously.

"Ah, if it isn't LeRouge!" The man squealed in joy, not paying attention to Rei at all. "I knew you would be able to get through this."

Harry mused over the man's familiar tone about LeRouge and wondered if he knew the Mentor.

Although the man blurted out her true identity, LeRouge did not seem surprised at all. Harry wondered why she was so calm after being exposed. He even briefly wondered if she had a heart of steel. Instead of an extravagant answer, LeRouge's deduction was very simple. "You used Legilimency on him, didn't you?"

"Correct." The man answered frankly. "I do have to say the boy has a fair amount of resistance. I ask you not to be too harsh on him."

LeRouge's eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed by the man's fake cheerfulness. She glanced at Jaden who was already battered. "Take Potter out of here. I will deal with these two."

"But—" Jaden began to protest, but LeRouge stopped. "Obviously, you are not in the state to fight her. If you are an Auror, you should know this is the best way."

Jaden did not protest, but he did not move from his spot either. "Jaden, there is no turning back." LeRouge calmly persuaded her colleague. "If she was going to change her mind, she would have done it already. The fact that she is still willing to fight you should be enough."

Jaden gritted his teeth in frustration, but he was an Auror; and he knew that the inability to control emotions could mean not only failures, but casualties. He jumped over the table to face the man. The man merely smiled at Jaden.

"Although I was looking forward to the reunion of you two, it proved to be too boring. Their fight, however, should be even more interesting. I would like to know if my creation could par with the real deal." His voice lowered in dark tone. "But you are in my way." He attacked Jaden, who dodged skillfully. "Rei," The man instructed. "Now that you are somewhat equal to her, I would expect nothing but victory."

Harry pondered what the man could possibly talk about and fearfully watched two battles. He desperately wished to help, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Equal?" LeRouge asked dryly.

Rei smiled coldly to the Mentor. "You can not talk haughtily to me anymore. Genius? Prodigy? Do not make me laugh. You had no talent to begin with. All you had was a little advantage."

LeRouge's face paled and she took a step back. Her eyes fixed on Rei's as if she was making a discovery. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yes, I did. Who knew that you had a secret like that, LeRouge? You are not so special to begin with. All I needed was just a little…"

Before she could continue, LeRouge charged with her usual, incredible speed. However, Rei managed to block all of her magic and physical attacks. Harry watched them with his mouth open, but he was not the only one in shock.

Realizing all of her attacks were effectively blocked, LeRouge jumped sideway to gain distance. She looked at Rei in genuine surprise.

"Surprised?" Rei laughed satisfied. "I might not be as strong as you, but with these eyes," her eyes shone in metallic shade again. "I can see all of your attacks. Face it. You can not lay a single attack on me."

Harry saw that LeRouge was slowly walking toward him with her wand behind her. When she was about to wave her wand, a horrible ripping sound erupted. Harry felt liquid landing on his hand and he was horrified to find that it was blood. LeRouge leaned against the prison for support as she evened her breaths. There was a deep diagonal cut from her chest to the shoulder.

Harry looked at his Mentor's blood in horror when he realized something. Not only Rei's eyes, but LeRouge's blood had the same metallic shine. His mind was snapped back to the current situation when he heard LeRouge's voice.

"I will admit that I have underestimated you." LeRouge flatly commented, showing no signs of stress or pain. Then something extraordinary happened. She began to glow in shimmery light, and her wound immediately healed. Harry noticed that the same thing was happening to the blood smeared on his hand. The metallic shade began to shine brightly as well. As he was looking at his Mentor in awe, he grabbed his chest in pain and gasped for breath. His heart pounded so strongly that he believed that it would break the ribs; and every time it pounded, the shock was sent to his entire body, blurring his vision with a terrible headache.

"You might be able to see my attacks." LeRouge eerily continued. "But would you be fast enough to block them?"

Harry took deep breaths in order to calm his nerves and watched LeRouge in wonder. It was as if she had taken off some kind of limiter. She moved faster, more precisely, and the attacks were stronger. He could notice that Rei saw the attacks and tried to block it, but her reaction was not fast enough. With strings of attacks and spells, Rei was sent flying against the wall.

"No, no, no!" Rei shouted out frustrated. "After this, _I_ _was supposed to be stronger than you_!Then Jaden will stop thinking about you. I will be the only one who occupies his thoughts."

Rei stood up defiantly until she cried out in pain and put her hand on her eyes. "My eyes! It hurts! What is going on?"

Harry heard an annoyed grunt from the side and noticed the man waving his wand quickly to pin Jaden and even LeRouge on to the wall. Both tried to free themselves in vain. The man walked over to Rei who was looking everywhere desperately.

"Why, why can I not see anything?" She screamed in fear and frustration. "I could see everything. EVERYTHING! Now, I can not see anything."

"I assume it can not be helped," the man said in a disappointing tone. "You are not fit to have Tear. It was only supposed to be temporary. But to think you would not even last this long…"

"Not fit? What are you talking about?" Rei shrieked. "There is nothing special about you! All you had was just…"

The man answered coldly. "Did you honestly think that a mere Ceorlic could control this power? Although it is not perfect, it is a Tear after all. Your jealousy over LeRouge definitely interested me, but you are nothing more than a failure." He slowly raised his wand. "And for a failure, you know too much."

Rei gasped in fear and began to run away, just to be tripped by books. "Pl, please. Do not kill me!" She stammered. "I was winning! If you give me new eyes, I can win definitely against her. Just give me new eyes!"

Jaden screamed in panic and frustration as he tried his best to free himself. LeRouge seemed to try her best as well to no avail. The man laughed at both of them. "Do not even think your superior strength will save you, LeRouge. After all, I _am _stronger than you."

"I will do anything. I will do anything if you spare my life." Rei sobbed hysterically. "I need to prove myself to Jaden. All I wanted was his love!"

Jaden confessed that he did love her and the only feeling he harbored for LeRouge was a mere admiration as a colleague. However, he finally resorted to a tearful apology for not knowing her feelings.

The man glanced at Jaden and then at Rei, clearly uninterested. "How sweet," he mocked again. "Unfortunately, all I want is a _perfect _partner. And obviously, you failed." He waved his wand. "Goodbye, Rei."

The room was filled in blinding green light. When the light was gone, Rei was lying on the floor lifelessly. While Jaden cried in anguish, LeRouge was interested in other things.

"How do you know so much about Tears?" She asked angrily. "And you even managed to create them?"

"Of course not. They are only imitations, and I only used it on her eyes. I tried to make a perfect partner, but" the man gently caressed her face, "there is no one like you, Eve…."

With a grunt, LeRouge tore out of the spell, which caused horrible cuts on her arm. She swung her arm at the man who easily dodged the attack. "Is it still a sore subject for you?"

"How… How do you know so much?" She asked almost fearfully. Harry was surprised to hear such emotion in her voice. "Tears, Aeolics, you should not know such…"

Her interrogation was suddenly cut short by the man's sudden approach and a soft kiss on her lips. She tried attack him again, only to be blocked by his spell.

"I am just like you, LeRouge" He whispered so softly that Harry could barely hear him. However, the impact of his words was great to say the least. LeRouge's eyes widened, body trembled. Her breaths became erratic and harsh.

The man cooed in her ears as if he were trying to calm her. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I don't know why you decided to join Aurors, but you will know your place soon enough. You don't belong _with_ Ceorlics." He glanced at Harry with a smile. "No matter how _special_ they might be."

He let go of all three of them. LeRouge fell on the floor, not even having strength to stand. "I will be watching," the man smiled and Disapparated.

While Harry was watching over still trembling LeRouge, Jaden quickly ran to where Rei was lying on the floor lifelessly. Jaden held Rei in his arm and sobbed uncontrollably. LeRouge quietly tugged Harry's shoulder. Quickly noticing what he was to do, he put her arm around him and walked her out of the room.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked. He was still shaken from the entire experience.

"He… will be fine." LeRouge answered tiredly. "He is a strong Auror."

"What happened to Rei? I don't understand."

LeRouge did not say anything for a moment as if she was choosing her words carefully. "She was just like Icarus. She tired to fly into the realm she was not allowed, and this was the ending she was bound to meet." Although her words sounded cold, Harry could feel the quiet regret in her voice.

Harry decided that it would be better if he stopped asking questions. However, there were questions that tugged his mind. Whatever the special ability that Rei had, it was definitely related to Tears. This was not the first time he had heard of the name. He remembered the incident with Sidney and how LeRouge was sensitive about the topic. What was the relationship between the man and LeRouge? He could gather that the man knew her better than she knew him.

However, he could not continue thinking any longer due to Jaden's cry. The sad cry was ringing through the entire hallway-the cry of sadness, regret seeking for forgiveness that would never come.


End file.
